Performance in a Leading Role
by Serpent et Blaireau
Summary: AU. Sherlock Holmes es un actor ganador de un Oscar con su carrera en crisis, John Watson es un actor Don Nadie atrapado en las típicas películas de citas. Cuando son seleccionados para interpretar a una pareja gay en una nueva cinta, ¿Se sorprenderán el uno al otro?, ¿Podrá su romance en la pantalla volverse realidad? TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes ni el canon nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Ésta es una traducción del original con el mismo nombre de la autora MadLori.

**Traductora:** Serpent

**Beta**: Blaireau

* * *

Si es que Sherlock Holmes no hubiese sido ya consciente de ello, se habría dado cuenta que su carrera se deslizaba poco a poco hacia el olvido por la forma en que las personas actuaban frente a él mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de su agente. Cinco años atrás, al segundo en que entraba en la habitación, todas las miradas se posaban en él. Tímidas sonrisas, sonrojos, pestañeos coquetos, grandes sonrisas llenas de orgullo. Corrían a conseguirle té, a guardar su abrigo. Ese sentimiento común de éxito que conlleva el que a uno de sus actores le esté yendo bien. Uno de los clientes de la agencia ganando un Oscar era como si todos ganaran la Copa Mundial. Superaba, y por mucho, las expectativas.

Ahora, era todo lo contrario. Desde que su última película había fracasado y la anterior tenido vergonzosas críticas, coronando así una serie de películas de baja categoría, nadie quiere encontrar su mirada. Ya no está ganando comisiones, su precio de contratación va disminuyendo y los directores ya no hacen cola en la puerta de su agente pidiéndole que acepte un papel en alguna producción.

Lo único rescatable de la situación, es que los malditos paparazzi ya no lo siguen a todos lados. Dios, odiaba lo Ángeles. No que Londres fuera la gran cosa, la prensa sensacionalista era incluso peor, pero al menos sabía a donde ir cuando necesitaba un poco de paz. La comunidad era más unida. Había asistido a RADA con la mitad de la industria cinematográfica británica. En cambio aquí, era cada uno por su lado.

Greg lo estaba esperando junto al escritorio de su asistente. Apenas lo vio, le sonrió y estrechó su mano. "Sherlock, pasa"

Lo siguió hacia su discreta oficina. Era uno de los agentes más poderosos de Hollywood, pero Greg era tranquilo y eficiente. Esa fue una de las razones de porqué lo había elegido hace diez años, cuando su primera nominación lo había convertido en mercancía caliente. No necesitaba una animadora o alguien que le alimentara el ego. Necesitaba un compañero, y Greg había cumplido.

"Tengo malas y buenas noticias" Le dijo Greg sentándose. Sherlock lo siguió "¿Cuál quieres primero?"

"Creo que ya sé la naturaleza de las malas noticias." dijo Sherlock.

"Hablé con David. No van a hacerte una oferta."

Sherlock suspiró. "Ese papel es mío, Greg. Lo voy a conseguir. Puedo verlo todo en mi mente."

"No estoy en desacuerdo, pero están apuntando hacia otro lado."

Entrecerró los ojos "¿En quién están pensando?"

Greg vaciló "Nada ha sido anunciado aun, pero- escuché que le van a ofrecer el papel a Robert."

La boca de Sherlock se abrió "Por favor, dime que es una broma."

"No lo es."

"¡Es diez años mayor que yo!, ¡Se supone que el personaje tiene treinta!"

"David conoce a Robert, han trabajado juntos antes."

"¡Pero actúa cada papel como si fuera él mismo!"

"Es un buen actor, Sherlock. Y sus dos últimas películas se han llevado buenas utilidades. Además de que él no vuelve histéricos a los directores durante el rodaje"

Sherlock resopló "La idea de que Robert Downey Jr. y yo seamos siquiera considerados para el mismo papel es insultante."

"No seas arrogante. Todavía tienes opciones. Quentin volvió a llamar y…"

"No."

"Es un papel interesante."

"Un papel sin importancia, eso es lo que es. No voy a ser uno de los rescatados-por-los-papeles-secundarios de Quentin"

"Él ha salvado carreras en peor estado que la tuya, lo sabes."

"Todavía no estoy en posición de ir a mendigarle a ese pseudodirector" Frunció el ceño. "¿O si?"

"No, yo no diría eso" Greg cruzó las manos sobre su escritorio. "Pero nos vamos acercando. Me pagas para que sea honesto, así que lo seré. La maldición de los Oscar es real."

Sherlock resopló. "No, no lo es. Es simplemente una regresión a la media. Un resultado excepcional es estadísticamente atípico, por lo tanto, si los puntos de información subsiguientes tienden a la media, dará la impresión de declive"

"Da igual como lo expliques, no estás fuera de peligro. Ya ha pasado tu momento de esplendor. _Kanisza_ fue hace cinco años. Nadie ha olvidado de qué eres capaz. Lo has demostrado una y otra vez. Pero el dinero no está llegando, y eso es lo único que nos importa ahora."

"¿Te recuerdo que nadie predijo el éxito financiero que _Kanisza_ alcanzaría? ¿Y que parte de la razón por la que recaudó tanto, fue gracias al Oscar que gané por mi desempeño?"

"No necesito un recordatorio. Se lo menciono a los directores y productores cada día. Pero recuperar su atención no es tan fácil. Y algunas de tus decisiones desde entonces han sido – poco ortodoxas."

Sherlock suspiró "Adelante, dilo. 'Te lo dije'"

"No voy a decir eso. Soy tu agente, me pagas para hacer negocios en tu nombre, no para dictar tus decisiones creativas. Pero no me estás ayudando tampoco."

"No me importa el dinero. Lo único que importa para mi es el trabajo. Sólo quiero algo interesante, algo desafiante. Si todo lo que me importara fuera el dinero, participaría en los dramas de época o tomaría los papeles de villanos-de-película hasta que me retire, o muera de aburrimiento."

"Acabas de describir la carrera de Alan Rickman. No lo insultes"

"Alan tiene ganancias de Potter para vivir hasta el fin de los tiempos. No tiene de qué preocuparse. Todo lo que me importa es conseguir papeles que valgan mi tiempo y esfuerzo."

"Pero si tus películas no empiezan a dejar dinero, vas a tener que empezar a aceptar papeles en pequeñas películas independientes y tendrás que mudarte a Bunbank. Puedes hablar del dinero como si no fuera importante porque tienes. Por ahora. Un éxito de taquilla es directamente traducible a libertad artística. Sé que quieres ayudar a producir guiones que pienses que son interesantes. Sé que quieres elegir. Para eso, necesitas comerciabilidad. Y la tuya se está desinflando poco a poco." Greg inspiró profundamente. "No nos podemos permitir otro desastre como _Schrodinger Paradox_."

Sherlock se tensó y apretó la mandíbula "Eso no fue mi culpa."

"No, no lo fue."

"El estudio masacró esa película y Paul casi perdió su maldita cabeza. Los reescritotes mataron el guión."

"No lo niego, pero las críticas…"

"Mi actuación fue la única que obtuvo comentarios positivos."

"Y eso no fue suficiente para salvar la película. Se perdieron doscientos millones de dólares, Sherlock. Y aun así estás satisfecho."

"¡No puedo sacar a flote una producción completa! Firmé para participar en una pieza reflexiva y especulativa, ¡y el estudio decidió que querían una futurista de acción!"

"Nadie está culpándote."

"Nadie está contratándome, tampoco."

Se hizo silencio. Finalmente, Greg suspiró. "Bueno, no hemos terminado todavía. Tengo una par de proyectos interesantes."

Sherlock se preparó "Está bien. Vamos a escucharlos."

"El primero podría ser una franquicia."

"¿Una franquicia? Estás bromeando."

"No. Es un tanto especial. Está basada en una serie de libros '_The Shadow Unit'_. Se trata de un equipo de analistas del FBI que investigan fenómenos paranormales."

"Suena ridículo."

"En realidad es bastante fascinante. Atrevido, obscuro e inteligente. Hay un personaje fantástico para ti, es un poco más joven, pero creo que puedes lograrlo. Es el genio del equipo."

"Que apropiado. ¿Quién dirige ésta _piece de resistance_?"

"Bueno, afírmate de la silla. Son los hermanos Coen."

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron como platos "¿Los Coen están empezando una franquicia paranormal?"

"Es prácticamente el único genero en el que no han incursionado."

"Hmm. Le voy a echar un vistazo a los libros. ¿Está el guión?"

"No como tal. Está en desarrollo."

Sherlock hizo una mueca. "Eso significa varios años fuera, si es que llega a ocurrir."

"Se están tomando decisiones de reparto, no puede ser tan lejano."

"¿Cual es el otro prospecto?"

"Bueno, éste es el que creo que deberías considerar. Me llamó Ang Lee. Está bastante interesado en hablar contigo sobre un papel en su nueva película."

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Es acerca de una pareja gay."

"Oh, yendo hacia el antiguo camino, ¿No?"

"No es _Brokeback_ Parte 2. Ang está interesado en hacer una película sobre la vida de una pareja gay que no sea una 'película gay'" dijo Greg, haciendo comillas en el aire.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No quiere que la película sea sobre los típicos temas gay del cine. SIDA y homofobia, salir del armario, los problemas familiares o la religión. Quiere hacer el tipo de película que se podría hacer sobre cualquier pareja, solo que en ésta vez son dos hombres. Leí el guión, y creo que es sorprendentemente bueno. Muy honesto, muy puro. "

"No sé, Greg. Caracterizar a un gay es un riesgo. No debería serlo, pero lo es."

"Mira lo que le hizo a Heath Legder."

"Mal ejemplo. El pobre tipo está muerto."

"Sí, pero después que su carrera estuviera por las nubes."

Sherlock suspiró "¿Quién escribió el guión?"

"Es una guionista primeriza, Molly Hooper. Aparentemente lo escribió contigo en mente".

"Excelente, escrito por una fan".

"Al leerlo no lo pareciera." Greg buscó dentro de su escritorio, sacó el guión y lo arrojo hacia Sherlock. "Llévatelo a casa. Léelo. Llámame cuando hayas terminado y hablaremos."

* * *

Sherlock se llevó el guión al condominio que consiguió en Los Angeles cuando se vio obligado a pasar mucho tiempo allí. Se asentó en el patio con un poco de vino y su computadora, y comenzó a leer.

Cuatro horas después, marcó el número de Greg.

"Lestrade."

"Greg, es Sherlock"

"¿Y bien?"

"Tengo que estar en ésta película. Lo necesito."

"Sabía que dirías eso"

"Sin embargo, el título tiene que ser cambiado. ¿'Muerte y silencio'? Demasiado sombrío. Suena como a una película de Jim Jarmusch, y todos sabemos que la audiencia huye despavorida de ellas."

"Pienso lo mismo sobre el título. Creo que está abierto a discusión. Así que, ¿Quieres que llame a Ang?"

"Dile que leeré para él si quiere."

"Oh, ¿estás considerando audicionar para un papel?"

"Por éste, lo haría."

"No creo que necesites hacerlo. Eres el actor que quieren."

"No me importa si me pagan el mínimo, tengo que hacer esto."

"No creo haberte visto nunca así de emocionado acerca de un papel."

"Es un papel fantástico. Puedo ver que ésta mujer, Hooper, se inspiró un poco en mi, pero Benjamin es – no soy yo. Él está en un capullo, y hay un fantástico desarrollo cíclico que ha esbozado para el personaje. Es interesante."

"Me alegro que reacciones de ésta forma. Y no creo que tengas que conformarte con el mínimo."

"¿Ya han elegido al otro personaje? ¿A quién quieren para Mark?"

"No estoy realmente…"

"Porque tengo algunas ideas para ello. Oh, debería llamar a Jimmy, le encantaría el papel – pero creo que está comprometido con la secuela de Wanted. ¿Sabes quién sería fantástico?, Matt Goode. Hice un episodio de Buzzcocks con él una vez, es encantador"

"Sherlock."

"¿Qué?"

Oyó suspirar a Greg. "Me temo que no te va a gustar esto. Aun no hay una oferta hecha, pero el director de casting me dijo que Ang quiere a John Watson."

El estómago de Sherlock se revolvió. "¿Qué?"

* * *

John parpadeó "Trata con otra cosa."

Mike sonrió "Oh, no, no estoy intentando engañarte."

"Basta. Deja de molestarme."

"¡Estoy siendo serio! ¿Crees que bromearía con algo como esto?"

John agarró las solapas de Mike, sonriendo "¿Ang Lee quiere hablarme acerca de un papel?, ¿un papel en el que no tengo que hacerle ojitos a una tonta estrella quince años menor que yo?"

"Me escuchaste perfectamente."

"¡Llámalo de vuelta!, ¡dile que me puedo encontrar con él ahora, hoy! ¡En donde quiera!"

"¿No quieres leer el guión?" Mike le dijo riéndose.

"Oh, ¿Acaso importa?"

"Estarías actuando como la mitad de una pareja gay"

"Interpretaría a un asesino serial transexual si es que él me lo pidiera. ¿Es bueno el guión?"

"Es alucinante. Esto podría revolucionar tu carrera, John."

"No te burles de mi, Mike."

"Podrías escapar del Rom-Com gueto*."

John se sentó pesadamente "¿Cómo llegué allí, en primer lugar?"

"Bueno, la primera fue bastante buena. Esa es la parte seductora. Y recaudó bastante dinero. Entonces las ofertas fueron todas en esa dirección, y…"

"Antes de que supiera, estaba tomado las partes que siquiera McConaughey tocaría" John suspiró, y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Sería algo bueno trabajar en algo real, algo con contenido, con una co-estrella con la que pudiera actuar, no actuarle."

"Bueno, podrías conseguir eso. Trata de adivinar a quien quiere Ang para que sea tu co-estrella"

"No puedo imaginármelo."

"Sherlock Holmes"

Los ojos de John se abrieron "Maldita sea." Se derrumbó "Bueno, eso es todo entonces"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"En un proyecto donde participe Sherlock Holmes no van a contratarme, a mi, Rey-de-las-Películas-Románticas"

"No te apresures al pensar así. Ha pasado tiempo desde_ Kanisza, _su estrella ya no es tan brillante como solía. No creo que esté en posición para elegir a los demás actores. Quiero decir, ¿lo has visto en _The Schrodinger Paradox?_

"Sí. Él fue el único que valía la pena ver. Ese desastre tenía 'Interferencia del estudio' escrito por todas partes. Escuché que Haggis casi tuvo una crisis nerviosa durante la filmación." John suspiró. "Demonios. La oportunidad de actuar con Sherlock Holmes. Pellízcame, ¿puedes?"

"Voy a llamar a Ang para programar el encuentro. Quiere que tú y Holmes hagan una prueba de cámara juntos. Ustedes dos son los que tienen que llevar toda la película, y ésta morirá o vivirá dependiendo de la química entre ustedes, así que quiere asegurarse de que exista."

"Mándame por e-mail el guión, lo leeré ésta noche. Pero si es tan bueno como dices, puedes decirle a Ang que trabajaré por café y donuts gratis"

* * *

"No puedo creer que aceptara esto" Sherlock murmuró, enrollando y desenrollando el guión en sus manos.

"Oh, cállate" Le espetó Sally, pasándole una taza de té. "Tienes que interpretar éste papel"

"Si es que eligen a ese bufón, la película será un desastre. ¿Todo ese potencial? ¿Toda esa brillantez en las páginas? John Watson va a cagarla con su actuación de cuarta y sus obvias decisiones. Para esto se necesita subtexto, no el estilo dramático de un hombre acostumbrado a ser contratado para actuar con la adorable estrella del momento."

"Él hizo un trabajo bastante interesante con su personaje cuando empezó, lo sabes."

"¿Y cuanto ha pasado desde que le llamaron para interpretar algo más difícil que una película insoportablemente cursi?"

"Es un actor, igual que tú."

"Es un chico cualquiera, un inofensivo hombre de plástico. Necesito una co-estrella con un poco más de talento que él. ¡Denme algo con lo que pueda actuar! ¡Él es como una maldita pared en blanco!"

Sally suspiró "Y te preguntas cómo te conseguiste la reputación de ser alguien difícil con quien trabajar."

"Soy difícil. Todos los mejores lo son."

"Tienes razón, creo."

"Éste guión tiene partes muy fuertes. Hay una escena en la que Marck descubre el cuerpo de su hermano gemelo justo después de que se suicidara; ¡no es material para un hombre cuyas películas tienen como soundtrack uno de los 40 hits del momento!"

"Sólo estás nervioso porque vas a tener que filmar escenas románticas con él."

"Soy un profesional. Puedo manejarlo. He hecho escenas de amor antes."

"No con otro hombre, nunca. Aquí, dame tu abrigo, sabes siempre sudas antes de una prueba de cámara. ¿Te gustaría lucir todo rojo en pantalla?"

"¿Qué haría yo sin ti?"

"Nunca encontrarías otro AP, eso es seguro. Ser tu asistente debería calificarme para poder trabajar en el cuerpo diplomático."

"Así que, ¿Lo conoces? Watson, quiero decir, ¿Quizás cuando trabajaste para ese terrible publicista?"

"Lo vi una vez, en los premios SAG. Es agradable."

"Agradable. Cuan encantador" Dijo Sherlock cuadrando los hombros mientras se acercaban a la oficina de producción "Muy bien, que empiece el juego."

Entraron a la sala que se había elegido para la prueba de cámara. "Hola, Jim," dijo Sherlock, estrechando la mano del productor, Jim Schamus. Miró a su alrededor "¿Ang no se unirá a nosotros hoy?"

"Está mirando las locaciones, pero vamos a mostrarle la prueba en directo."

"Ya veo" dijo Sherlock, irritado. Habría preferido tener al director presente. "Ya conoces a mi asistente, Sally Donovan."

"Sí, hola, Sally" dijo Schamus.

"Jim, ¿Ang está siendo realmente serio acerca de John Watson? " Sherlock preguntó, aprovechando el hecho de que estaban solos. "¿Para éste tipo de película? Si es por eso también podríamos contratar al tal Timberlake"

Jim sonrió "Tu sabes, nadie creía que Jim Carrey pudiera con _Eternal Sunshine_ tampoco cuando lo contratamos. Nadie creía que Michelle Williams fuera el indicado para _Brokeback." _le guiñó un ojo "Créeme, Sherlock. Nuestros directores de casting saben lo que están haciendo."

Sherlock tenía sus dudas sobre eso, pero no tuvo tiempo para objetar. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella apareció John Watson, sonriendo y sonrojado por la excitación. Fue precedido por una mujer, obviamente su pariente, que parecía ser su AP.

"Ah, John. Encantado de verte." Dijo Schamus, estrechando la mano de Watson.

"Jim, hola. Encantado de conocerte en persona, finalmente. Ésta es mi hermana Harry, ella es mi AP" Shamus estrechó la mano de Harry. Watson se volvió y miró a Sherlock. Hacia arriba. El hombre era pequeño. "¡Señor Holmes!" dijo extendiendo su mano.

"Sherlock, por favor" le respondió, manteniendo su tono de voz no más que cordial y le estrechó la mano.

"Wow, ¡si que eres alto!, John Watson, por favor llámame John. Es fantástico conocerte, soy un gran fan. Creo que he visto una docena de veces _Rotisserie._"

Sherlock no pudo evitar suavizarse un poco al escuchar eso. _Rotisserie_ era la que más le gustaba de sus propias actuaciones, pero nadie lo mencionaba porque era una oscura pieza de cinearte que había hecho al principio de su carrera. "Gracias, es mi preferida" Watson le sonrío con entusiasmo, claramente esperando un elogio a alguna de sus películas a cambio, pero para consternación de Sherlock, no podía recordar el nombre de ninguna de ellas. "Y, por supuesto – yo soy… un fan," logró decir, esperando que sonara convincente.

La sonrisa de John disminuyó un poco. No se veía como si le hubiera creído. "Bueno, estoy muy entusiasmado con éste proyecto."

"Yo también."

John se revolvió un poco. "Bien, Jim, ¿Ya vamos a empezar?"

"Sí, ya tenemos las cámaras instaladas aquí, doble ángulo, así que intenten hacer la escena tan natural como puedan."

John dejó su guión en la mesa. Sherlock enarcó una ceja "¿Harás la escena sin el guión?"

"Si, por supuesto."

Sherlock resopló "Yo no dejo de usar el guión hasta después de que se terminen los ensayos de todo el elenco. No tiene sentido memorizarlo antes."

"Prefiero trabajar sin él. Me da más espacio para respirar" John rodó los hombros, e inclinó su cabeza a un lado, y al otro. Sherlock dejó su té en la mesa, rodando los ojos a la espalda de John.

Se posicionó dentro del alcance de la cámara guión en mano – se sabía la mayor parte de la escena de memoria, pero no estaba preparado para dejar el papel – y él y John se sentaron en la mesa que estaba dispuesta para representar el banco de parque en el que Mark y Benjamin se conocían.

"Cuando estén listos" dijo Schamus.

John tenía la primera línea. Sherlock esperó, metiéndose un poco en el personaje de Benjamin. Ésta prueba no ese trataba sobre cómo finalmente interpretaría a Benjamin, sino de cómo él y John hacían click en la pantalla. Sherlock esperaba que fuera un total fracaso, sinceramente. Él ya había firmado el contrato para aparecer en la película, así que era a John a quien estaban probando aquí. Si su interacción no era la que Ang estaba esperando, contratarían a otro como Mark. Sherlock ya estaba pensando en los actores con los que podría trabajar. Las posibilidades eran tentadoras.

Y seguía esperando. John sólo estaba allí sentado.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de repente la postura de John cambió, cuadró sus hombros y – era alguien diferente. Era difícil decir cómo, pero lo era. Miró a Sherlock y dijo su primera línea. Fue como un partido de tenis, la lanzó al otro lado de la mesa, y Sherlock se encontró a si mismo respondiéndole con su propia línea. John la recibió con un gesto y una sonrisa vacilante, su personaje inseguro de con quién estaba tratando, y continuó el diálogo.

Sherlock olvidó lo mucho que quería que John fallara. Olvidó que estaba en una prueba de cámara con ese hombre. Sólo se sentó y actuó le escena. Fue fácil, como reencontrarse con una antigua pareja de baile, como si algo lo sostuviera mientras se dejaba caer. Apenas miró el guión. Algunas de sus líneas no eran exactamente como las del libreto, pero John le daba respuestas que se ajustaban y mantenían la escena andando. Sherlock sentía su personaje tomando forma, y rápidamente.

Fue sólo una escena de tres páginas. Ya se había terminado en cinco minutos.

John sonrió, saliendo del personaje que estaba interpretando, y quedando él detrás. Sherlock parpadeó. "Eso fue muy divertido" dijo John. "Es un buen guión, ¿No?"

"De hecho lo es" dijo Sherlock, intentando hacer volver su sangre fría. Se puso de pie. "Jim, ¿Ang querrá otra escena?"

"No, creo que eso es todo" dijo Jim. "Estaremos en contacto"

John prácticamente saltó a estrechar la mano de Sherlock de nuevo. "Fue verdaderamente emocionante leer contigo, Sherlock. Espero que trabajemos juntos en éste proyecto."

A pesar de lo que pensaba, Sherlock se encontró deseándolo también. "Absolutamente" fue todo lo que dijo.

"Me tengo que ir. Tengo una rueda de prensa ésta tarde," dijo, haciendo una mueca. Todos odiaban las ruedas de prensa. "Lo más probable es que mi co-estrella esté totalmente emocionada por ello, la cual nunca dejó las tarjetas de ayuda durante todo el rodaje, dicho sea de paso. ¡Buenas tardes!" Se despidió con un movimiento de la mano. Y entonces ya se había ido.

Schamus estaba hablando por teléfono. Se despidió de Sherlock mientras él y Sally dejaban las oficinas de producción. "Pienso que eso salió bastante bien" dijo Sally.

Sherlock resopló. "Por favor. El hombre es un novato. Apenas un poco más arriba que la actuación de las telenovelas."

"Te gustó, ¿No? Sólo estás manteniendo tu orgullo ahora. ¿Qué?, ¿Preocupado por ser superado por un Don Nadie?"

"Eres ridícula. Por favor, vete a molestar a otra parte"

Sally sonrió. "Me encanta cuando te vuelves inseguro. Puedo obtener los giros más deliciosos de una frase."

Se subieron al coche de Sally. "¿Qué tengo para ésta tarde?" le preguntó Sherlock.

"Tienes la tarde libre, de hecho. Tienes una recepción ésta noche en el Paley Center. ¿Qué ropa quieres llevar?"

"Oh, no me importa. Elige cualquier cosa."

Apenas habían avanzado dos cuadras cuando el teléfono de Sherlock sonó. "Holmes."

"Es Jim Schamus, Sherlock. Creí que te gustaría saber. A Ang le encantó la prueba de cámara. Vamos a contratar a John para el papel. Ya tienes a tu Mark. Estaremos en contacto para las reuniones de pre-producción"

"Muy bien, Jim. Gracias." Colgó, dando un suspiro cansado. "Parece que voy a llevar al Don Nadie en mis hombros durante la grabación" dijo.

"Yo no diría eso del chico todavía"

"Si es que arruina ésta grabación, voy a asegurarme de que nunca más trabaje…"

"… en ésta ciudad de nuevo" terminó Sally por él, riendo. "¿Dónde habré escuchado eso antes? Oh, verdad – ¿No fue eso lo último que te dijo Lars, antes de que te echara del set?"

Sherlock echaba chispas "Y mira cómo terminó esa película sin mi. Ridículo Danés pajero, minimalista negligente"

Sally negó con la cabeza. "Quizás lo que tu necesitas es que John Watson te baje los humos, Sherlock."

"No necesito a nadie, Sally, y a él menos que a todos ustedes, así que mejor preocúpate de ti misma."

"No te tengo miedo, lo sabes. Y él tampoco." Emergió a la autopista, abriendo la ventana. "Creo que voy a disfrutar esto."

* * *

Nota de traducción:

* Rom-Com Gueto: No encontré una traducción que me gustara para éste concepto, así que lo dejé tal cual estaba. Alude a que John está atrapado en el género de las Comedias Románticas.

* * *

Notas clave:

1. El David que contrata a Robert en vez de Sherlock es David Fincher, director de muchas buenas películas como _Se7en_ y _Fight Club_, y director de Robert en _Zodiac_.

2. RADA es la Real Academia de Artes Dramáticas, universidad a la cual asistieron grandes actores Británicos. Benedict Cumberbatch no es uno de ellos, él estudió en LAMDA, la Academia de Música y Artes Dramáticas de Londres.

3. Quentin es, obviamente, Quentin Tarantino.

4. El director de _The Schrodinger Paradox_ en la que Sherlock trabaja fue Paul Haggis, director de _Crash_.

5. _Shadow Unit_, los libros elegidos por los hermanos Coen para crean una franquicia, son una serie de thrillers paranormales escritos por un grupo de autores de ciencia ficción y misterio. Busquenlos en Google, son fantásticos. No tengo información sobre adaptaciones a la pantalla grande, me inventé eso.

6. Jim Schamus es el director ejecutivo de Focus Features, la rama de arte de Universal, y desde hace tiempo el compañero de producciones de Ang Lee. Han trabajado juntos en todos las películas Estadounidenses de Lee.

7. El Jimmy que Sherlock considera para que sea su co-estrella es James McAvoy, un amigo cercano de Benedict Cumberbatch. Él está, de hecho, comprometido para participar en la secuela de _Wanted._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes ni el canon nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Ésta es una traducción del original con el mismo nombre de la autora MadLori.

**Traductora**: Blaireau

**Beta**: Serpent

* * *

Sherlock estaba practicamente de cabeza cuando escuchó las llaves de Sally en la puerta. Entró con estruendosas zancadas en sus ridiculos zapatos y arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa.

"¿Sherlock?"

"Estoy aquí"

Pasos aproximandose. "¿Quién mierda se supone que deberías ser? ¿Vincent Cassel?"

"Todos me dicen que debería probar hacer esto del yoga. Lo estoy encontrando absurdo y sin sentido."

La cara de Sally apareció a la vista cuando se inclino para mirarlo. "Creo que lo estas haciendo mal."

"Estupideces. Encontré múltiples vídeos instructivos online, y los estoy siguiendo con precisión."

"¿Están tus chakras alineados?"

"No existe eso de los chakras"

"Podría conseguirte un instructor de yoga real, sabes. Una llamada y podría tener a veinte postulantes para el trabajo."

Sherlock se enderezó, tambaleándose un poco, debido a toda la sangre abandonando su cabeza. "¿Quién en el planeta se sometería a sí mismo a este tipo de prácticas?"

"Es muy popular."

"También lo es 'Jersey Shore'. ¿Hace falta argumentar mi opinión?" Se fue a la cocina en busca de agua.

"Tengo la programación de producción de la 'NoTituladaPelicúla Homosexual' "

"Espero que ese no sea el nuevo titulo"

"No, es sólo un poco de mi propia cosecha"

"Entonces vamos a no sugerírselo a la pobre escritora, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ni siquiera lo soñaría. ¿Sabías que toda la grabación es en Toronto?"

"Sí, obviamente"

"Huh. Suena como un campamento de verano Canadiense"

"Estoy seguro que el estudio va a brindarnos las comodidades adecuadas. ¿Cuanto nos tomará la grabación?"

"Una semana los ensayos, y ocho semanas la grabación"

"Ocho semanas, hmm. Bueno, supongo que es un guion bastante largo"

"Las lecturas y ensayos serán aquí, tres días para la instalación de la producción y luego comenzará la grabación" Ella vaciló. "Recibí una llamada de Harry Watson"

"¿Quién?"

"La agente de John. Tu sabes. ¿John? ¿Tu Co-estrella?"

"Ah, si"

"Ella dijo que a John le gustaría encontrarse contigo en privado. Una cena o algo, solo para hablar de la película, conocerse, ese tipo de cosas."

Sherlock blanqueó sus ojos. "Por supuesto que quiere. Piensa que debemos ser mejores amigos para actuar juntos, porque es un novato mediocre que quiere gustarle a todos"

"¡A algunas personas les gusta caer bien!"

"Eso es indudablemente innecesario para una actuación creíble"

"Si, pero es necesario si es que quieres que la gente quiera volver a trabajar contigo alguna vez"

"Si eres lo suficientemente bueno, querrán trabajar contigo les caigas bien o no"

"Tu si que eres antisocial, ¿no? Esto no es solo actuación, es mal funcionamiento."

"No tengo ni el tiempo, ni la intención de cambiar mi comportamiento para hacer que los demás se sientan más cómodos Si es que ellos se sienten incómodos es su problema."

Sally suspiró. "Debería grabarte alguna vez, así cuando pregunten por qué aún estás soltero, solamente tendrás que darle play y eso lo aclarará todo."

Sherlock arrojó su botella vacía de agua en el basurero. "Llama a la agente de John y dile que acepto la cena. Prográmalo para mí."

Sally hizo una nota en su agenda. "¿Vas a ver los premios ésta noche?"

Por supuesto que lo haría. Tenia todas las cosas preparadas para ello, su pickle favorito, palomitas de maíz de la tienda de comida ubicada en la calle, y los ingredientes para hacer tónica con vodka, para el momento en que esos estúpidos comenzaran a ganar premios y beber se hiciera necesario."Eh, Supongo" le dijo a Sally.

"John es presentador, ¿sabes?"

"¿Lo es?" Sherlock bufó. "Nunca me piden ser presentador, solo me invitan si es que estoy nominado"

"No te lo piden porque la única vez que presentaste te paraste ahí como un autómata, y leíste tus lineas como si estuvieras siendo apuntado con un arma en la cabeza, haciendo muy claro que no sentías nada más que desprecio por todo el procedimiento"

Sherlock consideró esto. "¿Realmente fue tan malo?"

"Por favor, las tablas _desearían_ ser así de tiesas"

"Hm, bueno, es realmente aburrido de todas formas, con los trajes, la alfombra roja, las fans gritonas, y todo el mundo besando el trasero de los demás " Se estremeció "Prefiero verlo desde la sala."

"¿No es divertido como siempre prefieres la opción de estar atascado por ser un completo idiota?" Se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Voy a ir a lavandería y luego pasaré a recoger los guiones revisados, ¿de acuerdo?" Vaciló. "Si quieres luego puedo volver y ver los premios contigo."

Le hubiera gustado decir _"Si, porfavor". _Era divertido ver las premiaciones con Sally. Su ironía generalmente enfocada en él, se dirigía directamente hacia el show de una forma que encontraba graciosa. Se encogió de hombros. "Como quieras."

Ella sonrió. "Pararé en el camino para conseguir algunos chocolates en la tienda." Salio. Sherlock sonrió. Dios, odiaba a esa mujer.

* * *

Sarah inclinó su cabeza. "No me gusta la combinación de la corbata y la camisa."

"Pero – el estilista dijo..."

Ella agitó una mano. "Estilistas. Los estilistas no dejan de vestirte como un oficinista de cincuenta años con dos hijos y una minivan. ¡Tu eres joven y moderno! No quieres lucir este estilo a lo Regis Philbin"

"Ya no soy tan joven ni moderno como solía serlo" John frunció el ceño. "Vamos, piénsalo, no creo haber sido moderno nunca"

"El traje esta bien al menos." Le quitó la corbata del cuello. "Vamos, ayúdame un poco, John. Vamos a estar juntos en frente de miles de fotógrafos esta noche."

"Y ellos estarán preguntándonos cuando nos vamos a comprometer o por cosas igualmente aterradoras."

"Entonces diles la antigua frase de 'estamos enfocados en nuestras carreras', me tomas de la mano y nos vamos de ahí."

"¿Viste a Perez Hilton ayer? Hay otra fuente anónima diciendo que eres mi pantalla."

Sarah se río, escarbando a través de su desorganizada pila de corbatas. "Si todas esas fuentes anónimas se unieran podrían formar un ejercito y hundirnos a todos."

"Siempre eres tu mi pantalla. ¿No es raro? Nunca lo dicen al revés."

"¿Te refieres a la forma correcta?" dijo victoriosa. "¡A há! Ésta. Quítate tu camisa, ese color blanco esta completamente mal."

John se miro a sí mismo. "¿Hay diferentes tonos de blanco?" Se encogió de hombros, se quito su chaqueta, y luego su camisa, dejando a Sarah vestirle de nuevo. "Wow. Ésto esta realmente mejor, y si incluso yo me doy cuenta, es porque debe ser así."

Ella sonrió, parándose detrás de él, alisando los pliegues de su chaqueta. "¿Qué harías sin mí?" Palmeó sus hombros y se sentó para retocar su maquillaje. "Oh, cierto. Tendrías que estarte sacando de encima a esas ambiciosas nuevas estrellas que intentan seducirte."

Él la observo a través del espejo. "¿Como está Anthea?"

Sarah encontró el reflejo de sus ojos en el espejo, con la tristeza revelándose en su expresión. "En casa. Sola." Suspiró. "La traeré a las alfombras rojas del año que viene. Lo juro. Esta película me lanzará a la fama John. Ni siquiera puedo explicártelo."

"¿Está yendo bien?"

"¿Honestamente? Es un sueño. Es esa película con la que todos fantaseamos y que nunca conseguimos. Clint es brillante. Tiene esta forma de hablar y dirigir que nos motiva a todos. Es el mejor trabajo que jamás he hecho, y se que todos dirían lo mismo. Estamos todos haciéndonos llorar en dosis diarias."

John sonrió. "Me alegro. Quizás estés nominada para los premios del próximo año."

"Dios, no digas eso. Me traerás mala suerte." Se observo en el espejo. "Es mi ticket, John. Seré capaz de revelarme y mi carrera podrá sobrevivir."

"Eso espero. Dios, me enfurece. Este negocio tiene más homosexuales que las ofertas que puedes conseguir para salir a cenar, pero nadie lo reconoce. Nadie sale del armario. No lo entiendo. Es esta ciudad, lo juro. En casa no sería un gran escándalo."

"Es fácil para ti decirlo, eres hétero."

"Más o menos."

"¿Más o menos?" Ella dijo, arqueando una ceja.

"¿Hay algún actor completamente hétero? Lo dudo. Tu no trabajas en este negocio con la gente que hay en el y no lo intentas un par de veces."

"Esta conversación es demasiado interesante para tenerla ahora que estamos atrasados." Se levantó y tomo su brazo. "Vamos, guapo. Tienes un premio que entregar."

* * *

Sally se sentó en el sillón de Sherlock con un plato de nachos y una bebida. Él comía sombríamente de sus palomitas de maíz mientras observaba con amargura como sus compañeros caminaban por la alfombra roja, respondiendo las preguntas sobre qué llevaban puesto y si había sido un honor para ellos ser nominados.

"Bien," Dijo Sally. "¿Vas a comentar esto conmigo o que? La mitad de la diversión – en realidad toda la diversión – es escucharte poniendo en evidencia a todos."

Él suspiró. Por supuesto que lo era, pero no le iba a dejar saber que eso era lo que le divertía a él también. "¿Que es lo que deseas saber?"

"¡Tu sabes!, ¿Quien esta teniendo una aventura?¿Quien es secretamente gay? Tu puedes decirlo por sus vestimentas, ¿cierto?"

"¿Quien esta teniendo una aventura? Seria mas rápido nombrar a quien no la tiene." Estrecho sus ojos, viendo el desfile de ropas de diseñador. "Oh, santo dios, ella podría al menos hacer un intento por ser mas discreta."

"¿Acerca de que?"

"Tiene un amante mucho mas joven que ella. Mira su ropa. Está de repente vistiéndose diez años mas joven, usualmente esta muy de acuerdo con su edad; y tiene su mano posada en el codo de su marido, en vez de estar sosteniendo su mano."

"Eso podría significar cualquier cosa."

"No, mira su mano derecha. Esta usando un anillo, demasiado pequeño para que se lo haya dado su marido. Es mas barato que los demás que tiene. Un regalo de un amante menos establecido, con gustos menos refinados que ella o su esposo. Es bastante descarado usarlo en frente de él. El probablemente lo sabe. Esta de acuerdo con ello. He escuchado que se esta acostando con su agente."

Sally se sentó derecha. "¡Mira, ahí está John! Oh, se ve fantástico."

Sherlock la miró. "¿Eso crees?"

"Gracias a Dios, parece que se deshizo de ese horrible estilista que lo viste como su padre."

"Hmm. Es un buen traje. Esa combinación de colores no debería funcionar."

"Aún así lo hace." dijo sonriendo.

"Oh, te gusta un poco, ¿no es así?"

"Pienso que es adorable, y eso cree la mitad de América. Y tú tienes que acostarte con el, suertudo bastardo."

"¡No nos acostaremos!"

"¡Leí el guión! Tendrás que simular darle una mamada, lo sabes."

"¡Soy un profesional! ¡Estoy seguro de que será hecho de una forma muy – artística!"

"Sarah se ve bien."

"¿Quien es ella, de nuevo?"

"Sarah Sawyer. Están saliendo desde hace un año aproximadamente. Era una pequeña actriz pero ahora Clint la ha contratado para ser la protagonista en la nueva película que está filmando. Los rumores del set son geniales. Tengo una amiga que es la segunda AD, dice que Sawyer de seguro estará nominada el próximo año."

"Bueno, debe reconsiderar el tamaño de los vestidos que compra. Una respiración profunda y estará mostrándolo todo."

"Perez Hilton se ha obsesionado diciendo que ella es la pantalla de John, pero es solo un rumor."

Sherlock se rió. "¿Su pantalla? Es al revés."

Sarah frunció el ceño. "¿Huh?"

"Ella no es su pantalla, él es la de ella. Esa mujer es lesbiana" Se acerco e inclinó su cabeza. "Tiene una pareja de hace mucho tiempo. Al menos cinco años... y su pareja esta embarazada."

Sally se inclinó también, mirando la pantalla donde John y Sarah estaban siendo entrevistados por Billy Bush. "¿Estas seguro?" Él solo la miro. "Oh, lo siento. Por supuesto que lo estás. Entonces, ¿John no es gay?"

"Bueno, el no se identifica como uno. Pero ningún hombre trabaja como actor sin tener cierta experiencias."

"¿Incluido tú?"

"¿Di alguna indicación de que me estuviera excluyendo?"

"No me cuentas nada, Sherlock Holmes"

"¿Que?, ¿Por no decirte información que no es de tu incumbencia?"

"Oye, cuando alguien desentierre una antigua foto borrosa de ti con un tío en un bar, sí se convertirá de mi incumbencia, y de la incumbencia de Greg, y de tu publicista."

"No hay ninguna foto borrosa. Nunca me rebajaría a tal comportamiento."

"¿Entonces que? ¿Contratas chicos refinados?"

"¿No es eso una contradicción de términos?"

"¡Eso no fue una negación!"

Sherlock arqueo una ceja. "Sally, en serio. ¿Honestamente crees que yo tenga que pagar por sexo?"

Ella abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. "Buen punto."

* * *

John tomo un gran sorbo de su cerveza, relajándose un poco. Era estúpido que aún le diera miedo escénico cuando se presentaba en estas cosas después de haber hecho más de veinte películas; aunque esto era diferente. Sin embargo, no había habido fluidez en sus líneas y se las había arreglado para estrechar la mano de Russell mientras le daba la estatua, intercambiando un insincero abrazo de un solo brazo con el hombre, a quien nunca había conocido en su vida, ni quería hacerlo.

Pero ahora, la parte medianamente divertida. La fiesta post-premios. Sarah se había ido a casa. Los publicistas de ambos habían gritado como si los estuvieran asesinando ante la idea. "¡Habrán artículos diciendo que fuiste solo a la fiesta!" le habían gritado. "¡Que se fue sin ti! ¡Problemas en el paraíso!" A él realmente no le importaba. Había entrado a este negocio con el asesoramiento de los mismos malditos publicistas, aunque para ser justos el sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Sarah era su amiga, el quería ayudarla, y odiaba tener que mantenerse soltero en Hollywood. No estaba interesado en buscar una relación, pero había un sin fin de mujeres que se veían interesadas en buscar una con él, o mas bien con su nombre. "¡Necesito a alguien que las espante permanentemente!" le había gritado a su publicista, luego de rechazar a una particularmente persistente joven actriz por cuarta vez. Sus ojos se habían iluminados y supo que estaba en problemas.

Pero ésto los estaba cansando a los dos. Sarah quería ser capaz de andar en publico con la mujer que amaba, John sentía el doble de presión cuando le preguntaban por Sarah en las entrevistas y programas de televisión. Intentaba evadir el tema, pero que los periodistas respetaran tu privacidad era una tarea para un mejor hombre que él.

El único inconveniente era que ahora estaba solo en esta fiesta. Había esperado encontrarse con algunos amigos, charlar un poco y ponerse al día con los chismes. Y si era completamente honesto consigo mismo, hacer algún comentario sutil sobre la película que filmaría, de la cual sin duda todo el mundo había oído hablar. La perspectiva de hablar con alguien que hubiera trabajado anteriormente con Sherlock y que le diera una idea de como sería no era mal recibida tampoco. Si no conseguía entablar una conversación pronto, tendría que ir a buscarla. Había contado al menos tres jóvenes actrices mirándolo hasta ahora, todas ellas con la esperanza de sacarse una foto con el, lo que les garantizaría sus caras en US Weekly algún tiempo.

_Oh, gracias a Dios,_ pensó al ver una cara familiar. "¡Paul!" dijo, saludando.

"¡Hola Watson!" le dijo en respuesta. Paul emergió desde la multitud, alto, rubio y apuesto como siempre. John escondió su envidia a su altura. Tendría que hacer eso seguido los próximos meses. Los actores eran, generalmente, increíblemente bajos, pero Sherlock medía seis pies de altura aproximadamente. Paul estrechó su mano calurosamente, sonriendo."Buen trabajo ahí esta noche. Ni siquiera tropezaste con tus propios pies, bien hecho."

"Oh, gracias idiota. A propósito, felicitaciones por no ganar."

Paul rió."No esperaba hacerlo. Era una nominación simbólica. ¿Donde está Sarah?"

"Oh, se fue a casa." John no necesitaba ser precavido. Casi todos en la ciudad sabían la verdad.

Paul asintió. "Entonces, ¿Cuando nacerá el bebe?"

"Agosto"

"Mándale felicitaciones de nuestra parte, ¿eh? He escuchado algunas cosas de la película de Clint. Quizás la veamos en el escenario el año que viene, y no como una presentadora."

"Ya era tiempo. Es muy talentosa. Sabia que solo había que esperar encontrar el proyecto indicado."

Paul sonrió. "Hablando de..."

John se sonrojó y agacho su cabeza para esconder su sonrisa. "Si, si."

"Leí el guión. Creo que es fenomenal. Habría ido tras Benjamín yo mismo, pero estoy muy lleno. Creo que eres genial para eso."

"¿Enserio?" John no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido. Él tenía un tremendo respeto por Paul como actor, y su opinión importaba.

"Enserio." Ae veía y escuchaba muy sincero. John no creía que sólo lo estuviera diciendo para alentarlo. "He dicho por años que tu necesitas salir del negocio del Rom-com. Es divertido ahora y antes, pero ¿Cuantas han sido?"

"Demasiadas." Dijo John tomando otro trago.

"Estas en el camino John, esto es lo que necesitas. Vas a cerrarles la boca a todos."

"Gracias, amigo" Dijo John, sintiendo un absurdo nudo en la garganta. "Muchas gracias. ¿Tu no has trabajado con Ang, cierto?

"No. Jenny lo ha hecho, ¿Quieres preguntarle? Creo que esta consiguiendo una bebida." Paul giro su cuello, buscando a través de la habitación a su esposa. Captó su atención y le hizo señas para que se acercara. John se irguió un poco. La esposa de Paul era una de las mujeres más hermosas de Hollywood, y siempre le había gustado un poco a John, platónicamente, claro. Ella se acerco deslizándose, viéndose perfecta como siempre.

"Hola John" Dijo besando su mejilla. "Felicitaciones por el proyecto. Es muy emocionante."

"Gracias. Oye, ¿Como es Ang para trabajar? Solo estoy intentando hacerme una idea."

Se quedo pensativa. "No esperes mucho dar y recibir en el set. Es muy callado. Te hará saber lo que quiere, pero te dejara hacer el trabajo a tu manera."

"Hmm. Está bien. Tenemos una semana llena de ensayos programados."

"Si, él ama los ensayos. Saca provecho de ese tiempo, es cuando de verdad debes preocuparte de como quiere que interpretes las cosas. No te dará líneas para que leas, él – bueno, él a veces no tendrá mucho sentido, todavía tiene algunas barreras de idioma, pero tendrás una idea."

John asintió. "Bueno. Gracias."

"Confía en Jim Schamus. Es fantástico, va a ser un verdadero aliado para ti en el set. ¿Donde están grabando?"

"Toda la grabación es en Toronto."

"¿De pie en Nueva York?"

"No, en realidad el set de la historia es en Toronto. Será novedoso. No tendré que hacer como que 'No puedo creer que no sea Nueva York'" John tomo aire. "Pero no es Ang sobre quien realmente estoy nervioso."

Paul asintió. "Sherlock. El es una pieza de trabajo. Ninguno de nosotros ha tenido el placer. Rusell dice que es una pesadilla."

"He escuchado que es un maestro Zen y muy metódico cuando está trabajando."

"Oh, Dios, no." Paul dijo. "Sherlock no es metódico. Eso requeriría conciencia emocional. No, el es un imitador. Es un observador asombroso de cada detalle. Me senté a su lado durante la comida de los nominados cuando él estaba por Kanizsa. Con solo mirar a alguien podía saber con quien estaba durmiendo, como iba su carrera, su estado económico y si estaban o no pensando en cambiar sus agentes. Y siempre tiene razón. Es un poco espeluznante. No intenta meterse en la piel de los personajes. Observa y reproduce. Con una eficiencia magnifica."

"Espero que sea suficiente para esta producción. Es muy emocional, mas que la mayoría de las cosas que él típicamente interpreta."

"Si el desea el papel, debe ser capaz de hacerlo."

"Esperemos eso. Nuestra prueba de cámara fue buena. Creo que funcionaremos."

Paul sonrió. "Si lo hacen, quizás te veremos en el escenario el próximo invierno"

John rió. "Ese será el día."

* * *

Sherlock estaba agradablemente sorprendido de encontrar a John esperándolo cuando llego al restaurante (precisamente a tiempo, como era su habito). Las personas en el negocio usualmente llegaban notoriamente retrasadas, siempre para demostrar que su tiempo y atención tenían valían más que la tuya. John sacudió su mano. "Sherlock, un placer verte" dijo sonriendo.

"El placer es mío." Dijo Sherlock neutralmente. Se sentó y llamo al mesero. "Vodka y tónica, por favor" dijo, notando que John estaba bebiendo una cerveza. Por supuesto que lo hacia. Observo el restaurante. Era cómodo pero obviamente elegante, privado y tranquilo. Nadie miro dos veces cuando él entró, y no habían paparazzis esperando en la puerta. "Nunca he comido aquí antes."

"Es un secreto muy bien guardado." Dijo John. "El gallinero no lo ha descubierto todavía, y la comida es muy buena."

"Estoy seguro."

"Entonces, ¿Viste los premios ayer?" Dijo John con entusiasmo.

"Creo haber atrapado algunos minutos aquí y allá."

"Yo estaba presentando"

"Oh. Lastima que me haya perdido eso."

"¿Has oído sobre lo que pasó en los camarines?" Dijo John, inclinándose hacia él con una conspiratoria mirada de chismes.

"¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho?"

"Marty y Chris Nolan tuvieron una pelea. Hubo un intercambio de palabras."

"¿Oh?" Dijo Sherlock, esperando sonar profundamente desinteresado cuando en realidad lo estaba intensamente. Estaba echando un vistazo a un proyecto que Nolan esperaba lanzar el próximo año.

"No sé quien empezó. Pero estaban discutiendo sobre quién tenia la custodia de Leo"

"Esta claro que Marty tiene la mejor demanda. Leo solo hizo una película con Chris, pero es la nueva musa de Marty. Además, Chris se ha acostado con Christian durante años."

"Eso no viene al caso. Christian se subió al tren a la Ciudad de la Locura el año pasado. Chris ya hubiera dado un paso atrás si es que Christian no hubiera firmado para Batman. Se lo esta tomando bastante en serio con Joe, si te has dado cuenta"

"Joe es uno para vigilar."

"Si, lo es" John tomo aire. "Bien, te invite a cenar porque pensé que seria una buena idea para nosotros conocernos un poco. Vamos a estar trabajando juntos de una forma muy cercana."

Sherlock consideró sus palabras por unos momentos. El hecho de que estuviera considerando sus palabras produjo una pausa; normalmente solo decía lo primero que se le venia a la mente. "No es que no aprecie tu entusiasmo, John, pero no es necesario para nosotros tener que crear alguna especie de unión para que actuemos bien juntos."

"Quizás no, pero creí que haría la experiencia más agradable" John se acomodó en su asiento.

"Te estas refiriendo a las escenas intimas que tendremos que realizar."

"¿Estas preocupado por eso?"

"No, ¿Debería? Yo creería que has perdido tu horror a ese tipo de cosas, con todo el material romántico en el que has trabajado."

"Esto es diferente. En esas películas yo beso a la chica, comienza la música y luego se desvanece. Es todo muy inocente. Esto será real, tosco y honesto. No tendré una banda de rock a lo largo de las escenas difíciles." John se movió de nuevo." Y lo admito, estoy preocupado con lo que Ang dijo esta mañana sobre los ensayos."

"¿Que con eso?"

"¿Va a hacer que ensayemos por separado?

"Si, eso espero."

"¿Lo haces? A mi me sorprendió muchísimo. ¿Cual es el punto de ensayar si no ensayamos juntos?"

"Vamos a filmar esta película en secuencia, lo máximo posible. Benjamin y Mark empiezan el film como dos completos extraños, y se sienten de esa forma con el otro hasta que llegan a un entendimiento. Ang quiere que estemos en la misma posición. Él no quiere que estemos acostumbrados con el otro cuando empecemos a filmar."

John negó con la cabeza. "No me importa admitirlo, Sherlock. No estoy acostumbrado a trabajar de esta forma."

"Eso es porque estas acostumbrado a trabajar con directores vulgares, solo un paso mas adelante que los videos musicales, que se aparecen para retirar el cheque, diciéndole a los actores donde pararse, o sentarse en silencio mientras pronuncian las líneas y gritan 'Corte'. Ang es un artista. Tiene una visión real, una visión que quiere que nosotros implementemos. Nosotros tenemos que ponernos a tono con él, no con los demás. Lo que hay entre nuestros personajes evolucionara a través de su dialogo e interacción, no el nuestro. Lo que haya o deje de existir en nuestra relación interpersonal es irrelevante."

"Yo solo no se si puedo desconectarme de la forma en que tu te ves capaz de hacerlo. Tengo que acceder a mis emociones si es que quiero interpretarlos."

"Todos trabajan diferente."

"Y yo he trabajado con algunos directores visionarios, quería que lo supieras." Dijo John, arrugando un poco el ceño. "Trabajé con Altman. Estuve en _Gosford Park_."

"¿Estuviste?" Dijo Sherlock, luchando para recordar.

"Si, obtuve una muy buena critica por esa actuación."

"No puedes haber estado mucho tiempo con Robert. ¿Esa película no tenía algo así como cincuenta partes en las que hablaban?"

John sonrió. "Si, estuvo llena de servicios artísticos. Pero Robert nos dio toda su atención. Él me enseño más de actuación en un día que lo que aprendí en un año de clases de teatro nocturnas." Suspiró. "Es un gran director."

"Lo es." Sherlock admitió. "Lamento no haber podido trabajar nunca con él."

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos. El mesero se acerco para tomar sus órdenes. Sherlock lo despidió con un gesto, con asombro evidente por parte de John. "¿No comerás?" preguntó.

"John, no creo que sea una buena idea para nosotros socializar demasiado. Como dije antes, Ang quiere que evolucionemos junto con nuestros personajes. Si él nos va a mantener ensayando separados, dudo que el estuviera encantado con nosotros compartiendo una cena."

"Una cena no nos hace mejores amigos." Dijo John.

"Lo siento, voy a tener que decir buenas noches"

John lo miró. "Vas a trabajar duro, ¿Verdad?"

Sherlock sonrió. "Eso depende completamente de ti. Respeta mis métodos y limites, y nosotros nos llevaremos bien."

Cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa. "No crees que sea capaz de hacer el papel, ¿no? Tu desprecio hacia mí y mi carrera gotean a cada palabra que dices. Apenas pudiste creer cuando te dije que estuve en una película de Altman."

Sherlock suspiró. "Los papeles que has hecho no son lo a lo que yo estoy acostumbrado en mis co-estrellas."

"No soy los roles que interpreto, o las películas en las cuales he estado." Dijo John, subiendo un poco el tono de su voz.

"Esta película significa mucho para mi, John. No quiero que falle por malas decisiones en el reparto."

"¿Como yo, por ejemplo?" Ira real comenzaba a subir a la superficie. Sherlock sabía que era cosa de tiempo para antes de que el aburrido orgullo y sentimientos heridos arruinaran cualquier oportunidad de que tuvieran una relación de trabajo cooperativa.

Él suspiró. "Esas decisiones no las hago yo."

"¿Es esto un intento de sabotaje? ¿Hacerme sentir lo suficientemente incomodo para que me retire de la producción y que así puedas ir a buscar a McAvoy o quien quieras que interprete a Mark?"

"No, en lo mas mínimo. No me rebajaría a tales métodos."

John se irguió. "Puede que te sorprenda, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock le dio una cansada media sonrisa. "La maldición de ser yo John, es que rara vez me sorprendo."

"Eso ya lo veremos" John se levanto y abandonó el restaurante.

Sherlock miró la cerveza a medio terminar de John y llamó al mesero. "La cuenta, por favor."

* * *

Notas Clave:

1. La broma de Vincent Cassel deriba de una famosa escena de "La Gran Estafa", cuando Cassel pasa a través de una amplia secuencia de extraños movimientos contorsionistas del Cirque du Soleil, practicando para un atraco.

2. Toronto frecuentemente es usado en el cine en Nueva York, debido a que filmar en Canadá es mucho mas barato.

3. La actriz que Sherlock identifica como teniendo una amante mucho mas joven no es nadie en particular.

4. El actor a cual John le entrega el premio es Russell Crowe.

5. La pareja que habla con John en la fiesta es Paul Bettany y Jennifer Connelly. Ella trabajó con Ang Lee en "Hulk". Su descripción de sus métodos de trabajo se extrae de las declaraciones de los actores que han hecho películas con él.

6. Los directores involucrados en la riña que John describe involucran a Martin Scorsese y Christopher Nolan, quienes son conocidos por formar relaciones estrechas con los actores y trabajar con ellos en varias ocasiones. Después de que su colaboración de largo plazo con Robert DeNiro se agotó, Scorsese parecía haber encontrado un nuevo socio en Leonardo DiCaprio, con quien ha hecho cuatro películas. DiCaprio protagonizó con Nolan "Inception" y la relación de Nolan con Christian Bale se cree en declive después de un comportamiento errático de Bale en los últimos tiempos. El Joe al cual se refieren es Joseph Gordon-Levitt, quien también actuó en "Inception" y se encuentra también en "The Dark Knight Rises".

7. Robert Altman dirigió una película llamada "Gosford Park", que es genial. No hace falta decir que no fue protagonizada por John Watson.

* * *

Notas de las Traductoras:

*Discúlpenos por la demora del capitulo, se debió a que una de nosotras (La maravillosa Blaireau) se demoro con la traducción que le correspondía, pero ahora que ambas estamos de vacaciones pensamos en estar actualizando de una forma mas constante. ¡Disculpen!

*Que conste que eso de arriba lo escribió Blaireau misma, yo no tengo nada que ver con el adjetivo que se adjudica. -Serpent


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes ni el canon nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Ésta es una traducción del original con el mismo nombre de la autora MadLori.

**Nota de la autora: **Me gustaría dejar en claro una cosa: éste no es un RPF. Éste fic es de ninguna manera acerca de personas reales. Nombro personas reales aquí, sí, porque el desarrollo de la historia lo amerita y es más fácil que crear un puñado de actores y directores para que pueblen Hollywood (es más difícil de lo que suena). Pero Sherlock y John son personajes. Ninguno de ellos está destinado a ser copias de los actores que los interpretan, y espero que no se parezcan a ellos más que en lo físico. Sus personalidades y sus orígenes apuntan a reflejar a los personajes, no a las personalidades de los actores.

**Traductora:** Serpent

**Beta:** Blaireau

* * *

John nunca podía dormir bien la noche antes del primer día de filmación. Si a eso le agregamos el hecho de que está en un lugar extraño, en una cama que no es la suya y el doble de nervioso por ésta película en particular, obtenemos que cuando el despertador suena a las 5:00 a.m. sólo había conseguido dormir un par de horas. _Dios, los __maquilladores __van a odiarme. El DP va a tener que poner vaselina en la lente para que no parezca un guardián de la cripta. _

Se miró en el espejo, batallando contra la ansiedad como en cada primer día en un nuevo trabajo.

_Vamos. Sobreviviste el campo de entrenamiento militar. Puedes hacer esto._

_El campo de entrenamiento era todo humillación. En un set de filmación, es personal y dirigido._

_Es sólo un guión más._

_Oh, no, no lo es. Este es EL guión. El que todos esperamos durante nuestra carrera. Por el que me convertí en actor con la esperanza de conseguirlo algún día. La oportunidad de traer algo real y significativo y sí, quizá incluso un poco revolucionario, a la pantalla._

_Tienes lo necesario. Sabes que puedes._

_Nadie más lo sabe. Desde luego no mi co-estrella._

_Dale unos días, va darse cuenta. No es estúpido, y valora la competencia._

Escuchó la puerta de su departamento abrirse y a Harry entrar, tarareando en voz baja. "Buenos días" dijo ella, entrando a la habitación y pasándole una taza de café "¿Llegué a tiempo para el ataque de ansiedad del primer día?"

John sonrió. "Me estaba preparando para ello"

"Sabes que por lo general te doy el discurso de no-seas-un-tonto, pero ésta vez de verdad tienes razones para estar nervioso."

"Dios, gracias por eso."

Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y encontró su mirada en el espejo "Vas a hacerlo genial, lo sabes. En serio."

"No sé, Harry. ¿Alguien se lo creerá?"

"¿Creerse qué?"

"Tu sabes. Él, yo, una pareja."

"¿Por qué no lo harían?"

John suspiró "¿Tiene que ser tan intimidantemente hermoso todo el tiempo?"

"Tu no eres Quasimodo, cariño"

"Lo sé. Pero yo soy el chico que puedes llevar a casa de mamá para presentárselo a la familia. Él es el tío por el que babeas desde el otro lado de la habitación pero nunca reúnes el coraje para hablarle"

"Creo que eso es parte de la cuestión. Johnny, éste casting no fue hecho al azar. Creo que querían tensión allí. No querían dos chicos bonitos, o dos comunes y corrientes. Te querían a ti, y a él" Le palmeó el hombro. "El chofer viene por nosotros en una hora. Mejor anda a bañarte."

"Es el hospital hoy, ¿Cierto?"

"La sala de espera es la primera escena"

"No estaban bromeando acerca de filmar en secuencia, entonces"

"Noup. Así está planeado, aunque algunas de las tomas exteriores pueden posponerse si el clima no coopera"

"No puedo imaginar el clima de Toronto durante marzo siendo algo más que una delicia."

Harry rió. "Te espero en la sala de estar"

Una hora después, John iba en la parte trasera de un auto del estudio con Harry, mirando las calles todavía oscuras de Toronto. Todo acerca de ésta película iba a ser diferente a sus trabajos habituales, y no sólo su papel en la misma. El director hizo la un tanto inusual decisión de filmar toda la película en locaciones reales alrededor de Toronto. Sin platós. Lo que hacía la logística más engorrosa, pero le daba un sentido verídico a las escenas que no podía ser replicado. Ang se había reunido con él y Sherlock después de la lectura, y les explicó su visión de la película y de su trabajo.

"Simple y minimalista" había dicho. "Para que el sentimiento destaque. Colores desaturados. Sin luces suaves, así que no pregunten." Les dijo, moviendo un dedo hacia ellos. "Música, muy suave. Quizás sin marcas, aun no lo he decidido. Todo es sobre tú, y tú," dijo señalándolos uno a la vez. "Sherlock, eres como la luna. Fría, brillante, lejana. Muy por arriba. Inaccesible. John, tu eres la tierra. Estable, cálido – accesible. Por ustedes tendremos que traer la luna a la tierra, y elevar las montañas. Los picos y los valles, como colinas nevadas."

Sherlock había asentido, como si entendiera completamente. John asintió también, a pesar de que lo único que podía pensar era _no tengo idea de qué mierda significa eso._

El primer par de días estaría haciendo doble trabajo. Interpretaría no sólo a Mark, también a su hermano gemelo James, quien está en el hospital después de haber sido diagnosticado con cáncer. El personaje de Sherlock es el doctor de James, además de su compañero, y su primer encuentro con Mark es cuando James está en cirugía. John miró una vez más el calendario. Tres días hasta La Escena. Ésta escena en la lectura, incluso con todos sólo diciendo sus líneas, no actuándolas todavía, había conseguido un montón de miradas preocupadas entre el personal. Sentía que todo el mundo tenía dudas acerca de su capacidad para interpretar la escena, en la que Mark llega al piso de su hermano y descubre que se ha preferido suicidarse en vez de enfrentarse a una muerte lenta por cáncer. Ésta era la escena que da inicio a la trama. Impulsa al amable y abierto Mark a un lugar oscuro, lo que obliga al distante Benjamin a adoptar un involuntario papel fundamental. Lo que condujo tanto a una demanda por negligencia médica y el drama familiar de Mark, como al comportamiento autodestructivo de Benjamin y todo lo que siguió.

Ésta escena. Esto era por lo que le estaban pagando. Ésta escena tenía que tener peso emocional, tenía que sentirse real. No podía ser sobreactuada o subestimada. El dialogo era mínimo. Estaría haciendo todo el trabajo pesado por si mismo, con su cara, su cuerpo y todas las herramientas que tiene a su disposición como actor. Herramientas que no ha tenido razón de usar a través de los pasados diez años de películas comerciales.

Era la escena que estuvo esperando durante toda su carrera. Y tendría que rodarla en tan sólo tres días.

Se detuvieron en el hospital donde grabarían las escenas de hoy. La primera escena del día sería la primera de la película. Mark y Benjamin encontrándose en la sala de espera, extraños, mientras James, el personaje que los une, está en cirugía.

John salió del auto y fue dirigido hacia el trailer de maquillaje por uno de los asistentes de producción. Sherlock ya estaba allí, leyendo en un Kindle mientras la maquilladora trabajaba en él. John se sentó en la otra silla, dispuesto a empezar el día con el pie derecho. Habían sido cordiales durante la lectura del libreto, pero no más que eso. Y entonces ambos habían estado en ensayos independientes durante una semana.

"Buenos días" dijo, sonriendo alegremente.

Sherlock lo miró, rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo. "No dormiste."

No se molestó en preguntar cómo lo sabía. "Siempre tengo problemas para dormir la noche antes del primer día de grabación."

"La ansiedad es contraproducente para una buena actuación. Hace que los actores den rienda suelta a sus instintos y se olviden de la sutileza."

"Bueno, si es que fueras lo suficientemente amable para mostrarme donde está el interruptor de mi ansiedad, podría apagarla"

Sherlock le dio una mirada fulminante y volvió a su libro. John se sentó en silencio mientras le aplicaban el maquillaje. La mujer que trabajaba en él chasqueó la lengua cuando vio sus ojos cansados, pero no dijo nada. John la observó trabajar en el espejo, sintiendo esa familiar sensación de hundimiento sobre su envejecido rostro. _¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que empiece a conseguir roles de papá?_, se preguntó

Mientras que él y Sherlock estaban en el maquillaje y vestuario, el equipo estaba ajustando los detalles en el set. Sus suplentes estaban sentados en el largo sofá en donde la escena tenía lugar. Las cámaras preparadas para filmar apenas lo dijera el director.

"¡Ensayo!" Lo que significaba un repaso para comprobar que todo estuviera listo.

John se sentó al final del sofá, mentalmente cambiando a Mark, el personaje que había pasado caracterizando en su mente la mayor parte de la semana pasada. Repasaron la escena, ensayando el dialogo y siguiendo las marcas.

Y entonces llegó el momento. Primera toma de la película. Ang diciendo 'acción', y empezaron.

Les tomó tres horas terminar la escena. Ang grabó desde tres ángulos diferentes. El último ángulo fue un plano completo en una plataforma rodante; hicieron toda la conversación en una toma. Cuando Ang dijo 'corte' todos aplaudieron. John inhaló profundamente, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Le lanzó una sonrisa a Sherlock. "Eso se sintió bien" le dijo.

Sherlock le hizo un casi imperceptible asentimiento. "Satisfactorio."

Clara, la primera AD, llegó pisoteando. "¡Reajusten para la escena de Benjamin!" gritó. John se levantó para que pudieran reposicionar la cámara en donde él estaba sentado y se acercó a las sillas plegables cerca de los monitores.

"Voy a ayudarlo con las líneas", le dijo a Ang. El director se volvió, lo miró seriamente durante un segundo, entonces asintió y le hizo un gesto a Clara.

"Voy a conseguirte una silla" dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Sherlock se levantó y camino un poco, estirando sus piernas mientras el equipo de rodaje reiniciaba las luces. Sally, su AP, le compró una taza de té y se quedaron a un lado, conversando. La AD llamó a sus lugares y Sherlock caminó fuera de cámara. Lo grabaron entrando a la habitación unas cuantas veces, y luego se sentó en el sofá.

John se sentó en una silla cerca de la cámara, en casi la misma posición que estaba en la toma del plano completo. Sherlock lo vio y frunció el ceño. "Oh, ¿Me vas a ayudar con las líneas?" le dijo.

"Obviamente. Es una escena importante"

Sherlock se veía un poco sorprendido por ello. "Ah. Bueno – gracias, es amable de tu parte."

"De nada."

Actuaron la escena de nuevo al menos cinco veces. Las cámaras fueron reposicionadas y lo hicieron de nuevo, cuatro tomas ésta vez, hasta que Ang estuvo satisfecho. "¡Reajusten para la toma de Mark!" indicó la AD, y el equipo volvió a la acción de nuevo.

John se sentó para que su maquilladora pudiera retocar. Harry le compró un café y la mitad de un sándwich. "Él se va a quedar" murmuró. John miró atrás de ella hacia donde Sherlock estaba sentado en la silla del director, hablando por el móvil.

"Huh. Creo que después de que yo lo hiciera, quedaría como un imbécil si es que no devolviera el favor."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No lo entiendes. Él no hace eso. Estaba hablando con Sally. Ella dijo que él nunca ayudaba a nadie con sus líneas. Ni siquiera cuando le preguntaban."

"No me siento especial" John suspiró. "Me pregunto si terminará enfurruñado después de ésta escena. No será necesitado por los próximos dos días. Conozco a muchos actores que se quejarían hasta poder moverla más adelante, para no tener que filmar y después enfriar los motores."

"No creo que lo haga. No basándome en lo que he escuchado."

"¿Qué has escuchado?"

"¿Sabías que no inserta ninguna condición en sus contratos? Ninguna."

"¿En serio?, ¿Ninguna?" John se consideraba bastante tolerante, pero incluso él tenía algunas demandas de contrato, una de las cuales tiene que ver con Harry siendo su AP en el set. Las otras son sobre algunos requisitos básicos que tiene sobre alojamiento y demases. Nada extraordinario, pero están en su contrato.

"Tiene la reputación de diva, pero sólo es exigente acerca del proceso creativo. No le importa cuan agradable es su remolque o cual marca de agua embotellada le dan. Sally dice que lo único que le importa es su trabajo. ¿Cómo dijo ella? El resto es sólo un medio de transporte"

John suspiró. "Admito que pensé que iba a ser una prima donna. Ya sabes. Que haría un numerito si es que no consigue un sabor particular de yogurt orgánico o algo así."

"Todo lo contrario, al parecer."

"Bueno, eso es genial. Justo cuando pensé que no podía ser _más_ intimidante."

* * *

Después del almuerzo, Sherlock empacó su guión y sus notas y se dispuso a salir. "¡Sherlock!" lo llamó John, corriendo hacia él.

_Oh Dios mío, ¿ahora qué?_ "¿Si?"

"Sólo quería darte las gracias por quedarte para ayudarme"

Sherlock movió los hombros hacía atrás. No podía decir exactamente porqué había decidido quedarse. John lo había ayudado, pero no era el primer actor que tenía el gesto y no había inspirado reciprocidad en él. "Espero que haya sido útil"

"Lo fue, sin duda. Me sentí muy bien acerca de la escena, ¿Tu no?"

Dios, el hombre era como un cachorro queriendo que le acaricien el vientre. Pero de hecho, Sherlock se sintió bien en escena. Se sentía un poco más positivo acerca de que quizás la película no sería arruinada por la inepta actuación del hombre después de todo. Pero no quería adelantarse a los hechos, tampoco. Lo único que podía controlar era su propio desempeño. "Fue algo sobre lo que se puede trabajar" Dijo.

John se desinfló un poco. Claramente eso no era el rotundo apoyo que estaba esperando. "Bueno – supongo que no te veré por unos días."

"Probablemente no." Sherlock iba a estar filmando algunas escenas en las que sólo Benjamin aparecía, pero en términos generales estaría en una pausa hasta después del suicidio de James.

"Yo estaré haciendo doble trabajo. ¿Has visto al actor que consiguieron para que fuera el cuerpo sustituto de James? Es genial, muy realista. Luce igual que yo. Por la espalda, de todos modos."

"No esperaba menos. Buenas tardes, John." Asintió con la cabeza, cortando la conversación, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Sally salió después de él, haciendo sonidos de descontento en voz baja. "¿Algún comentario que quieras compartir, Sally?"

"Podrías ser un poco más amable con el hombre, ¿sabes?"

"Nunca me he preocupado por mi nivel de simpatía antes y es la primera vez que haces una observación sobre ello. Aun cultivando tu pequeño enamoramiento, según veo."

"Ese no es el punto. Corta un poco más amablemente al hombre."

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"Esa escena estuvo genial y lo sabes. Simplemente no puedes soportar la idea de admitirlo"

"Cualquiera puede hacer bien una escena así. Desconocidos conociéndose, hostilidad al instante, un punto de interés común. Es como una escena de un taller de actuación escolar. Nada que él haga va a obligarme a revisar mi previa evaluación de sus habilidades."

"Sherlock, te juro…"

"Sally," le dijo, cansado de la conversación. "¿Me podrías traer el guión que envió Terrence? Gracias. Estaré en mi remolque." Ella le lanzó una mirada de esta-conversación-no-ha-terminado y se fue a conseguir un auto para volver a su hotel. Sherlock hizo a pie el resto de camino hasta su remolque, el silencio confortándolo.

Suspiró, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la afortunadamente cómoda silla a leer hasta que fuera necesitado de nuevo.

* * *

Sally llegó con comida para llevar alrededor de las diez en punto. El Segundo Día de filmación estaba empezando, y Sherlock estaba impaciente. Ansioso por entrar en el meollo de la historia, su relación con Mark, su crisis de confianza, su caso de negligencia. Por ahora, estaba estudiando el guión, caminando por su habitación, buscando por los tiempos correctos, intentando coger el ritmo. "Te compré algo de Tofu al ajo," dijo ella, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa de café.

"No tengo hambre," dijo distraído. "¿Dónde has estado durante todo el día?"

"Fui al set para ver el rodaje" puso las manos en sus caderas. "Sherlock, realmente deberías estar viendo que es lo que está pasando allí."

Eso llamó su atención. "¿Por qué?, ¿Tan malo es?, Oh dios, no está haciendo lo del hermano gemelo malo, ¿no?"

"Yo…" Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Debo conseguirte los dailies(1). Tienes que verlo. Lo que está haciendo."

"¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Te juro, que si no lo conociera, pensaría que habían encontrado dos actores diferentes que lucen increíblemente parecidos para interpretar a Mark y a James. Él es – Él es increíble. Ni siquiera puedo aceptarlo aun. Todo el mundo está hablando de ello.

"Por supuesto que todos ellos están impresionados. Les pagan para parecerlo."

"No, no lo hacen, y lo sabes. Los equipos de filmación han visto y oído de todo, son lo opuesto a fácilmente impresionable. Es como si…" Sally buscaba las palabras. "Cuando interpreta a James, es casi el mismo, pero no del todo. Sólo lo suficiente diferente para hacerlo tremendamente evidente. Y está transmitiendo el amor y cercanía entre los hermanos tan bien, que realmente puedes sentirlo."

"Sally, estoy sorprendido. No es propio de ti ser tan – efusiva."

"Serías igual de efusivo si es que estuvieras realmente viendo a tu co-estrella actuar. Y me refiero a actuar. Éste hombre _puede_ actuar. No sé como pudo haber estado haciendo trabajos comerciales por diez años, pero ha estado escondiendo su luz bajo una maldita tonelada"

"Está bien, ¡ya entendí la idea!"

"Pero no me crees."

"Sally, me niego a creer que _John Watson _haya estado escondiendo algún espectacular don artístico sin razón aparente mientras parece condenado a ser la estrella de una insípida película de citas. Desafía toda lógica."

"Va a hacer la gran escena mañana. ¿Quieres ir a ver?"

"¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Sé cómo va a interpretarlo, va a haber muchas de esas grandes, vistosas emociones, y lamentos y desgarramiento de prendas y un muy conveniente clip para los Oscar. Será obvio y será accesible. Impresionará a la mitad de America y no hará a nadie sentirlo realmente. Ese es nuestro trabajo, ¿no? ¿Comunicar el sentimiento, pero no demasiado? ¿Mostrar emociones, pero no demasiado? Todo es una caricatura, y eso es lo que él hará."

"Ven y velo. Quiero que lo veas. Sabes que puedo hacer tu vida miserable."

Sherlock suspiró. Nunca oiría el final de ello si es que no lo hacía. "Esta bien, voy a ir. ¿Estás satisfecha?"

"Sí. Muy. Ahora ¿vas a comer un poco de éste tofu, por favor? Estoy empezando a ser capaz de ver tus costillas otra vez."

* * *

La Gran Escena, como el reparto y el equipo insistía en llamarla, sería técnicamente grabada en un set. El edificio que estaban usando como la firma de abogados de Mark tenía una habitación vacía, que habían redecorado para que pareciera el departamento de James cuando el encargado de las locaciones no había podido encontrar uno real que fuera adecuado. La ventaja era el espacio. La oficina vacía no tenía las paredes de un departamento real, así que las cámaras tenían espacio por donde moverse. La otra ventaja del espacio extra fue tan clara para Sherlock apenas entró en el plató. Parecía que todo el reparto y el equipo habían ido a ver la escena, ya sea si tuvieran que trabajar ese día o no. Se escabulló hasta fondo de la habitación, no queriendo que John supiera que estaba allí.

Se movió con cuidado hacía los monitores, manteniéndose fuera de vista. John y Ang estaban en el set con el suplente que estaba interpretando a James por el momento. Sherlock esperó callado e intentó mantenerse fuera del camino, no queriendo traer la atención sobre si mismo. Ang estaba caminando hacia su silla cerca de la cámara. La DP se estaba moviendo hacia su posición y John estaba claramente preparándose para actuar la escena.

Todo el mundo estaba callado, esperando. Clara pidió más silencio. John se colocó delante de la puerta del dormitorio. Sería filmado entrando, y entonces todo dependería de él.

Sherlock se encontró conteniendo el aliento, un escalofrío de nerviosismo en su vientre. Ang dijo acción. Las cámaras empezaron a grabar. John entró a la habitación, y Mark vio el cuerpo de su hermano, una mancha de sangre a través de la pared, la pistola todavía en la mano del hombre.

Sherlock esperó. Esperó por el llanto, por las exclamaciones, por las plegarias a los cielos. Por las lágrimas, por los gimoteos, por los ruegos y las maldiciones y los predecibles histrionismos.

Todo lo que escuchó fue silencio. Podría haber oído caer un alfiler. Estaba tan silencioso que lo único que se podía oír era la maquinaria de la cámara. Observó los monitores.

Mark avanzó, más o menos tranquilamente, pero había un sutil tropiezo que no era evidente. Tomó la pistola de las manos de James. Dio un paso atrás y la descargó con movimientos rápidos y seguros. Dejó caer el arma y las balas al suelo. Caminó. Dos pasos, pausa. Dos pasos, pausa. Sus ojos estaban saltando de ida y vuelta a la arruinada cara de James.

Sherlock comprendió que John no iba a conseguir un clip para los Oscar. No estaba hablando. No estaba llorando. Sherlock observaba la escena desarrollarse y lo que vio era algo que no podía describir con palabras. Fueron las frías y blancas garras del shock y el desmoronamiento del mundo de un hombre. Se mostró ante él con pequeños, rápidos y fugaces destellos de expresión por parte de un actor que estaba totalmente en control, mientras daba la sensación de estar sintiendo un millón de emociones. Era completamente y dolorosamente real, y por unos momentos, Sherlock olvidó que estaba viendo una actuación. Cuando Mark finalmente comenzó a desmoronarse y vinieron las lágrimas, fue creíble, y fue horrible. Podía oír gente sollozando a sus espaldas.

Se prolongó durante varios minutos. Habían unas pocas líneas de diálogo, muy pocas. John improvisó unas cuantas más. Sherlock se quedó mirando a los monitores, la emoción creciendo en su pecho.

_Ésta película __será __como una bomba a punto de explotar._

Ang finalmente llamó a cortar. Todos los espectadores rompieron en un aplauso espontáneo. John se enderezó, dejando caer la máscara de Mark, y les dio una amplia sonrisa. Sherlock miró alrededor buscando a Sally, atrajo su atención y le hizo una seña. "¿Y bien?" le preguntó ella, con una ceja arqueada. Sherlock no iba a darle esa satisfacción.

"Quiero ver los dailies de los últimos dos días. ¿Podrías conseguir algunos?"

"Dame un par de horas"

"Bien." Miró hacia donde estaban John y Ang hablando seriamente. "Me voy antes de que me vea"

"¿No te dije? ¿Viste _eso_?

"Lo vi"

"¿Y?"

Sherlock suspiró. "Consígueme algunos de esos dailies. Por favor, Sally" Salió y se dirigió a su coche. Estarían filmando ésta escena por un tiempo más pero él no podía ver nada más. Temía que si lo hacía, confirmaría lo que ya sospechaba: que John Watson podía ser un mejor actor de lo que era él.

* * *

Viendo las grabaciones diarias del trabajo de John durante los últimos días, como Mark y como James, Sherlock experimentó una extraña serie de emociones. La primera fue sorpresa ante lo que estaba viendo, junto con la alegría pura de ver la actividad a la cual había dedicado su vida practicada con tal subestimada maestría. La segunda era envidia porque no podía decir cómo demonios lo hacía. La tercera fue alivio, de que la actuación de John no fuera a arruinar la película.

La cuarta fue ira.

Iría. Ahora mismo. No le importaba que fueran después de las diez en punto y un poco tarde para una visita social. Iría a ver a ese hombre y a hablar con él y a preguntarle cómo era posible. Demandaría respuestas. Hasta que estuviera satisfecho. Se levantó y metió los brazos en las mangas de su abrigo, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

John Watson estaba de pie en el umbral, la mano levantada para llamar. Su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos llameantes. "¡John!" Dijo Sherlock, a falta de algo mejor que decir.

John pasó junto a él, y entró. Sherlock retrocedió, un poco a la deriva ahora que su misión había sido destruida. "Sé que piensas que soy mediocre" dijo John, sin preámbulos, sus manos en las caderas. "Sé que no sientes nada además que desprecio por mi y mi carrera. Pero ¿de donde sacaste que puedes ir solicitando mis dailies? No es suficiente que obviamente no tengas confianza en mí, ¿ahora tienes que revisar mi trabajo? Tienes bolas, Sherlock Holmes. Te he admirado, ¿sabes? Toda mi carrera. Creí que eras fantástico, malditamente brillante. Nadie podía hacer lo que tú hacías. La oportunidad de trabajar contigo hizo que quisiera ésta película aun más. Había oído que pensabas que ninguno estaba a tu altura, pero pensé, seguro que no puede ser tan malo. Bueno, estaba equivocado. ¡Eres _peor_!"

"¿Que yo tengo bolas?" Sherlock respondió. "¿_Yo_ las tengo? ¿Qué hay de ti, John Watson? Me dejaste parlotear acerca de tus películas, tu carrera y de nuestras actuaciones, y lo sabías todo el tiempo. Sabías qué es lo que podías hacer, y apenas hablaste en tu propia defensa. Me dejaste seguir pensando que eras uno más de la prole sin talento ¡cuando tu sabías que eras malditamente mejor!"

John dio un paso atrás, atrapado con la guardia baja. "¿Qu… qué?"

"La escena que filmaste hoy. La escena por la que todos se estaban volviendo locos de miedo."

Los ojos de John se abrieron. "¿Estabas ahí? ¿La viste?"

"Estuve ahí. No sé qué es lo que vi. Por eso es que pedí tus diarios, porque necesitaba entenderlo. Necesitaba _entenderte. _

"No tengo idea de qué es lo que me estás diciendo"

"Estoy diciendo que lo que te vi hacer hoy fue una de las mejores piezas de interpretación que he visto en toda mi vida, y he visto algunas malditamente buenas actuaciones a lo largo de los años, John. Así que ahora vas a decirme cómo es posible que aun siendo capaz de hacer una interpretación de ese nivel todo el tiempo, hayas dejado al mundo –_me_ hayas dejado pensar – que eras sólo un jornalero más trabajando por un cheque"

John alzó las manos. "Creíste que lo hice bien hoy, sólo para dejar eso en claro."

"¿Bien? ¿_Bien_? Dios mío, hombre. Tu sabes lo que hiciste, estabas ahí"

"Está bien, así que tu piensas que lo hice bien, y - ¿estás _enojado_? ¡Pensé que estarías aliviado!"

"Estoy aliviado. Estoy aliviado e impresionado y ciegamente envidioso y estoy definitivamente cabreado."

"¿Cómo es eso, exactamente? ¿Estás cabreado porque realmente _puedo_ actuar mejor que los papeles que he realizado en mi carrera de mierda?"

"¡No me gusta ser puesto en ridículo!"

Watson negó con la cabeza. "Oh, por supuesto. Porque yo y mi carrera son sobre ti."

"No, grandísimo idiota, no es acerca de mi. Es acerca _de lo que hacemos._ ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste meterte en esas películas marginales y dejar que tus habilidades se atrofiaran, no utilizadas ni apreciadas? Le has negado al mundo las interpretaciones que podrías haber hecho, nos has negado al resto de nosotros la oportunidad de compartir la pantalla contigo, ¡te has negado _a ti mismo_ la oportunidad de descubrir y explorar quien eres tú como artista! ¿Sabes cuantos actores trabajan durante toda su carrera para ser capaz de hacer lo que haces naturalmente? Le estás escupiendo en la cara a cada uno de ellos, incluyéndome, cuando no haces todo de lo que está en tu poder para desarrollar tu talento efectivamente. Es un insulto. Es _ofensivo._"

"Oh, ahora te he _ofendido_ con mi carrera. Esto se vuelve cada vez mejor."

"¿Qué fue John? ¿Fue flojera? ¿Tomar los guiones fáciles para no tener que trabajar duro? ¿Interpretar con peores actores para poder ser siempre el mejor actor en la sala?"

John se volvió hacia él, su rostro lleno de ira. "Cállate, tú, presumido privilegiado. No tienes idea sobre qué estás hablando."

"Entonces _explícamelo._"

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el ya despeinado pelo. "Está bien, sí. Puedo actuar. Lo sabía. Siempre lo he sabido. Pero no tienes idea de donde vengo, y no puedes saber qué es lo que me motiva. Tú vienes de una familia acomodada, la escuela pública, las obras. Yo no. Mis padres eran tan pobres que mis hermanos y hermanas y yo a veces teníamos que rebuscar en los basureros para encontrar comida. Vivíamos en viviendas municipales medio vacías observando a la gente alrededor de nosotros morir por sobredosis o por un resfriado que se convirtió en neumonía. El ejército era la única salida para mí. Seguiría allí si es que no me hubieran disparado. No sé que es lo que me atrajo a las clases de arte dramático, pero ahí es donde me enteré que tenía una habilidad comercial. Y eso es todo lo que era para mi, comercializable. Un boleto para la comida. Una manera de estar seguro que a nadie de mi familia le faltara algo, especialmente mis padres, que no estaban bien. Al principio el trabajo era emocionante, seguro. Quería mostrar todo lo que podía hacer. Pero cuando llegó ese primer gran cheque, y pude comprarle a mis padres una casa y una ayuda de tiempo completo, enviar a mis sobrinos y sobrinas a la escuela y darle a mi hermana una trabajo para mantenerla alejada de la bebida – bueno, lo único que importaba era asegurarse de que todo siguiera igual. Así que tomé los primeros trabajos que me ofrecían y los que tenían mejores sueldos. Si piensas que he vendido o desperdiciado mi talento, francamente, me importa una mierda. Si mi familia está cómoda y cuenta con los cuidados necesarios entonces con mucho gusto lo voy a vender." Hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente. "Casi no tomo ésta película, ¿sabes?, Soderbergh me había ofrecido una parte en Savannah, esa teleserie con la cual la mitad de la ciudad está obsesionada. Me pagaban mejor que en ésta. Por primera vez en mi vida, elegí el material por sobre el dinero, y no fue fácil. ¿Sabes qué es lo que me hizo decidirme? Tú. Sabía que habías sido seleccionado. Y no podía dejar pasar eso. Me asustó más que la mierda correr éste riesgo, pero lo hice porque la oportunidad de trabajar con alguien como tú es un sueño que había abandonado hace mucho tiempo. Así que no me digas que no soy digno de éste guión o de tu estimada presencia, y no te atrevas a decirme que estás ofendido por las decisiones que he tomado, que por cierto, no son de tu puta incumbencia."

Se quedó en silencio. Sherlock sólo se quedó sentado allí, mirándolo. Por un largo tiempo se quedaron en un silencio insoportable, casi como en un cuadro, mirándose fijamente, sin atreverse ninguno a hablar primero.

"Necesitas que ésta película tenga éxito" dijo Sherlock. No era una pregunta.

"Demasiado"

"Yo también." Levantó la barbilla y cuadró los hombros. "¿Deberíamos ir a trabajar, entonces?"

"Oh Dios, sí."

* * *

Notas de aspectos técnicos de la cinematografía:

1. AD – Asistente del director. Usualmente hay más de uno, ordenados por jerarquía. Hacen una gran parte en la organización diaria del rodaje.

2. DP – Director de fotografía. Trabaja mano a mano con el director, el DP es responsable de cómo se ve y qué sensación da la película que está siendo filmada.

3. Dailies – Escenas sin editar de un sólo día de rodaje, a menudo son más de diez horas. Los dailies son revisados por el director y el productor y a veces por los actores a lo largo de las grabaciones, luego sor enviadas periódicamente al estudio, para que así puedan controlar la producción.

Sólo una nota interesante para éste capítulo. La referencia a las semi-sin sentido indicaciones de Ang acerca de montañas y nieve a Sherlock y John la extraje de una entrevista a Jake Gyllenhaal sobre "Bokeback Mountain". Él comentó que en un momento Ang les dijo a él y Anne Hathaway que "iban juntos como leche y agua", y que todos estaban asintiendo como si lo entendieran, mientras tanto el sólo pensaba "No tengo idea de qué significa eso"

* * *

Notas de las traductoras.

*Dejé el termino "Dailies" tal y como en el escrito original, ya que no encontré un termino en español que se acomodara. Barajé la posibilidad de usar la traducción literal "diarios", pero después me di cuenta que podía mal entenderse como periódicos.

*Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo; nos demoramos un poco también en actualizar ésta semana, lo único con lo que puedo excusarme es el hecho que entré a un curso de verano en la Universidad y al llegar no me daban ganas de hacer nada.

*Ahora es cuando nos ponemos lloronas(?). Sabemos que dejar un review a veces da flojera/pereza, lo sabemos porque nosotras también somos lectoras, pero son necesarios para saber si es que la historia les gusta y si la traducción es buena. Nos beteamos entre nosotras, pero siempre se nos puede pasar algo, las dos somos del mismo país, y tratamos de dejar los chilenismos a un lado, pero es MUY difícil así que esperamos que nos digan si es que hay algo no-entendible.

Una última cosa; ¿Podrían decirnos cuales son los insultos más usados en sus países y los que consideren más neutros?, nos dimos cuenta que nos sabemos miles de insultos chilensis (aweonao', conchatumadre', andate a la chucha'), pero ni idea de qué poner para que todos entiendan.

_Gracias por leer, y pasen una linda semana :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes ni el canon nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Ésta es una traducción del original con el mismo nombre de la autora MadLori.

**Traductora**: Blaireau

**Beta**:Serpent

* * *

_Rodaje de la película: Semana Dos_

"Buenos días," Dijo Harry, uniéndose a Sally en la mesa de servicios, como se le había hecho habitual.

"¿Todo bien?".

"Si, todo bien. ¿Has visto a los Gemelos Maravilla? John se fue sin mi ésta mañana."

"Están por ahí," Dijo Sally , asintiendo hacia su derecha.

Harry volteó y vio a Sherlock y John parados bajo un árbol cercano, donde la primera escena del día tomaría lugar, con sus cabezas juntas, platicando intensamente. Esa era más o menos su pose habitual por estos días. Dos semanas grabando y todo el mundo se seguía preguntando qué diablos había pasado. Comenzaron las grabaciones manteniendo la distancia uno del otro, Sherlock huraño y distante como siempre, y luego, de un día para otro se habían convertido en uña y carne de repente. Pasaban largas tardes juntos ensayando sus diálogos, representando sus personajes y lo que sea que hicieran los actores cuando estaban filmando una película, y ahora era un procedimiento estándar para ellos ayudarse con las líneas durante una toma. Sus trailers estaban vacíos y sin uso la mayor parte del tiempo. Si uno de ellos estaba en el estudio, ambos estaban en el estudio.

Mientras Harry lo observaba, John subió la mirada y la vio. Alzó una mano a modo de saludo. Ella asintió en respuesta y él volvió su atención a lo que sea que estuviera hablando con Sherlock. "Y así es cómo empiezan los rumores" Sally murmuró.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Tu sabes. Ellos. La gente hablará."

Harry resopló. "Nunca encuentran nada. De todas formas, John es hetero... creo"

"¿Entonces Sarah Sawyer no es su pantalla después de todo?" Dijo Sally, sonriendo.

"Clamaré inmunidad diplomática para no responder a esa pregunta. ¿Que hay de Sherlock?"

"Le aburren igualmente ambos sexos. Nunca he sabido que le guste alguien, no desde su AP, y eso fue hace tres años. Dios, ¿tanto tiempo ha pasado?" Sally miraba a Sherlock y John. "Te lo digo en serio, nunca lo había visto pasar tanto tiempo con alguien, hombre o mujer, y realmente disfrutarlo."

Clara, la primera AD, se acercó. Harry se enderezó un poco. "¡Hola, Clara!" dijo. _Maldita sea, no suenes tan ansiosa._

Clara sonrió. "Buenos días, Harry. ¿Han visto a Anderson?"

"No aún, ¿Por qué?"

"Está trayendo a la guionista al set hoy. Finalmente han establecido como llamaran la película."

"Huh. Justo cuando me comenzaba a acostumbrar a "'NoTituladaPelícula Homosexual'" Dijo Harry. Sally rió quedamente.

Clara le dio una mirada. "Se que eso anda dando vueltas por el set, pero no dejes que Ang te oiga decirlo. Se irritará."

"Oh, no lo hará. Pero tener un titulo decente es un alivio. Dará algo para escribir en las claquetas, de todas formas."

"¿Como va la Guerra de las Hortensias?"Preguntó Sally, sonriendo.

Clara rodó sus ojos. "Putas Hortensias. Si nunca veo otra hortensia en mi vida sería demasiado pronto. ¿Sabes lo que los decoradores del set tuvieron que pasar para encontrar las suficientes hortensias aquí en marzo? No es exactamente una gran temporada de flores. Anderson se quejo del costo, pero Ang insistió. Es un símbolo en la escenografía, él las quiere en el fondo, en algún lugar de todos los sets. Algunas veces tienen una idea en la cabeza y es imposible disuadirlos. Le dije que nadie notaria las malditas hortensias pero no, es insignificante, es un símbolo del delicado y hermoso amor entre Benjamin y Mark, y la fragilidad de la vida y blah, blah, blah."

Harry asintió en simpatía. "Cuando John filmaba _Holiday, With Nuts_ en los viñedos de Martha, el director insistía en que nadie vistiera color azul a excepción de John. Fue un sin sentido, nadie nunca lo noto, y por lo que sé, él jamás dio una razón para aquello, solo era esta _cosa_. Fue como si pensara que haciendo algo sin sentido y pretencioso de pronto se convertiría en el siguiente Aronofsky."

"Ang no necesita ayuda para alcanzar ese estatus de autor," Dijo Sarah. "Es solo que no es la descripción del trabajo soñado de nadie el recolectar hasta la ultima Hortensia en Ontario."

"Oh, aquí está Anderson," Dijo Sally, animándose un poco. "Y esa que está con él debe ser la guionista"

Harry vio a Anderson, el productor de línea, acercarse con una mujer. Era pequeña y delgada, con brillantes ojos y una expresión ansiosa. "Hola, Sally," dijo Anderson, con la insinuación de una sonrisa tocando su usualmente hosca boca. _Ah ha, eso es interesante,_ pensó Harry. Luego él era todo seriedad de nuevo. "Clara, esta es Molly Hopper, nuestra guionista. Molly, esta es Clara Denbrough, la primera asistente del director."

"Encantada de conocerte." Dijo Molly estrechando su mano con una brillante sonrisa.

"Igualmente."

"¿Pueden verla por un momento? ¿Mostrarle los alrededores? Ang está en una conferencia con Jim y debo negociar con los extras del funeral."

"Seguro."

"Gracias," Dijo Anderson. Dirigió otra mirada avergonzada a Sally y se marchó.

Molly se veía tan emocionada que Harry temió que quizás comenzara a vibrar. "Entonces Molly, bienvenida al set. Los escritores no siempre lo encuentran terriblemente emocionante, a decir verdad"

"Todos han sido muy simpáticos, solo estoy emocionada de estar aquí y ver todo ésto haciéndose realidad." No dejaba de mirar hacia donde Sherlock y John se encontraban parados, esperando la escena.

Harry sonrió. "¿Te gustaría conocer a Sherlock y John?"

Molly asintió con una sonrisa. "Me encantaría"

"Los traeré. Espérame aquí." Harry trotó a través del estacionamiento hacia el árbol en donde los protagonistas estaban ganándose sus generosos salarios mirando el espacio.

"¿Que pasa?" Preguntó John viéndola aproximarse.

"La guionista está aquí. Le gustaría conocerte. Tu sabes, si no estas muy ocupado o algo."

Sherlock la miro alzando su ceja. "Tu AP es terriblemente descarada, John. Deberías despedirla."

John suspiró dramáticamente. "Es familia. Así que sufro en silencio."

"Oh, que graciosos, los dos. Vamos. Pongan sus caras de Mr. Actor Amable, especialmente_ tú,_" dijo, apuntando a Sherlock.

"Yo siempre soy amable. Soy el alma de la amabilidad, civilización y todas las cosas admirables. Lo sé porque es lo que decía la revista Empire."

La siguieron de vuelta hacia donde estaba Molly parada con Sally. Harry ahogo una risa mientras se acercaban. Si esto fuera una caricatura, Molly tendría dos grandes corazones brillantes en donde deberían ir los ojos cuando miró a Sherlock.

"Esta es Molly Hooper. Molly, este es John Watson, y Sherlock Holmes" Molly dirigió una superficial mirada a John mientras estrechaba su mano, su atención estaba mas bien fija en Sherlock. John intercambió una divertida mirada con Harry.

"Dios, es genial conocerte," Dijo Molly. "Soy una gran fan."

Sherlock le dio lo que podría llamarse una sonrisa encantadora. "Gracias, estamos todos muy emocionados con tu guión."

Molly pareció recuperar su compostura y recordar su papel aquí. No era una fan en busca de autógrafos, era la guionista. "Gracias," dijo. "Estaba tan feliz al lograr venderlo, y luego al conseguir éste director y especialmente a ustedes dos como protagonistas. Sigo esperando despertar."

"¿Este es tu primer guión?" preguntó John.

"No es el primero que escribo, pero es definitivamente el primero que he vendido," Dijo Molly, riendo.

Sherlock la miró de arriba a abajo. "Tú no vives de escribir. Tú eres – oh, eres doctora. Yo diría... ¿patóloga forense? Vives sola, escribes como una forma de escape creativo y para liberar tensiones. Tienes dos perros. Misma raza, algo pequeños. También trotas, pero habitualmente lo haces por la noche, cuando está fresco."

"No te preocupes," Dijo John viendo la expresión aturdida de Molly. "Usualmente no lo dejamos salir de su habitación cuando hay gente normal por los alrededores."

"Pero eso es..."

"¿Como lo hice?" Preguntó Shelock.

"¡Perfecto! ¡Todo!" ¿Como tu...?"

"Oh, por favor no preguntes como lo supo," Sally interfirió. "Porque te lo dirá, en gran detalle, más de lo que quieres."

"También piensas que John no es el apropiado para el papel," Continuó Sherlock, como si Sally no hubiera hablado.

Molly enrojeció y miró a John, quien no se inmutó. "Oh, eso no es cierto, Yo... Yo estoy segura que estás bien," dijo ella, rápidamente.

"Esta bien," Dijo John. "No serías la primera en dudarlo. La mitad de la ciudad está esperando verme arruinar esto. Sherlock no estaba muy contento al principio tampoco, ¿No es cierto?" Dijo, codeando a Sherlock.

"Cierto. Estaba asustado, y permití que ideas preconcebidas interfirieran en mis observaciones. Pero ahora puedo asegurarte que mucha gente se va a comer sus palabras." Harry miró a su hermano, quien evadía un poco la mirada, sonrojado hasta las orejas y con las comisuras de sus labios crispándose por el cumplido.

"Sé que tenías a Sherlock en mente para interpretar a Benjamin. ¿A quien imaginabas para Mark?" Preguntó Sally.

"Pensé quizás en ¿Jeremy Renner?" Dijó Molly, sonando un poco insegura, como si eso fuera a ser de algún modo maleducado.

John asintió. "Oh, bien pensado. Él lo hubiera hecho bien."

"Lo rechazó," Dijo Sherlock, categóricamente.

John lo miró sorprendido. "¿En serio? No sabía que se lo habían ofrecido. ¿Por qué no aceptó?"

"La razón citada fue un problema con su agenda. Sospecho que la verdadera razón tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que su novia me lanzó una bebida a la cara en El Baile del Gobernador, hace dos años atrás."

Todos rieron. "Entonces, ¿Tenemos algún titulo para la película ahora?" Preguntó Sally.

"¡Oh! Si, lo tenemos." Dijo Molly, animándose. "Lo elegimos anoche." Hizo una pausa para el suspenso, una pequeña sonrisa diabólica apareció en su rostro mientras todos esperaban con gran expectación. "La película se titulara '_To a Stranger.'_"

"Hmm," Dijo Sherlock., pensativo. "Me gusta. Es – evocador."

"¿Walt Whitman?" Dijo John, sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Molly se ensanchó. "¡Sí! ¿Conoces el poema?"

John asintió. "_Desconocido que pasa, no sabes cuanto tiempo te he esperado. Tu debes ser al que yo he estado buscando_."

"Es uno de mis favoritos. Se veía apropiado. Amo la ultima línea."

"_Voy a ver que no te he perdido_." John recitó, calmadamente. Sherlock lo estaba observando, arqueando una ceja. "¿Qué? ¡Me gusta la poesía!"

"Estas lleno de sorpresas, John."

"Solo porque tu probablemente no podrías recitar 'Eliot' de Robert Frost. Un estudio a la literatura y poesía es algo importante para un actor. Y no me des esa aburrida vieja idiotez de 'todo sobre la humanidad puede ser encontrado en los trabajos de Shakespeare'"

"No tengo intención alguna de decirte tal – estupidez" Dijo Sherlock, viéndose insultado ante la sugerencia.

"¿Ellos siempre son así?" Dijo Molly, dirigiéndose a Harry.

"Últimamente, sí."

"Entonces ¿Supongo que llevan un tiempo conociéndose entre ustedes?" Molly les preguntó.

Los dos la miraron sin comprender. "No realmente," Dijo John.

"Nos conocimos en la lectura del guión," Dijo Sherlock.

"¿En serio? Porque parece como si hubieran sido compañeros por años." Intercambiaron una mirada, con pequeñas sonrisas cruzando sus labios. "A veces de verdad se _siente_ como años," John refunfuño, aunque sus ojos centelleaban.

Clara se acercó trotando. "Prueba, muchachos."

"Esa es nuestra señal," Dijo John. "Fue un placer conocerte, Molly. Estoy seguro de que tendremos tiempo de hablar mas adelante. Sherlock y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que nos gustaría hablar contigo acerca de los personajes, y tenemos algunas ideas para unas pocas líneas."

Molly asintió."Estaré esperándolos."

Se pusieron en camino hacia el set. "Has venido en un día emocionante," Dijo Harry.

"¿Oh?"

"Están filmando la escena del parque. El primer beso de Mark y Benjamin."

Molly realmente salto un poco, como una niña. "Oh, ¡estaba esperando poder verlo mientras estuviera aquí!"

"¿Cómo es?" Preguntó Sally. "¿Ver los personajes que creaste cobrar vida, justo enfrente de tus ojos?" Harry nuca había escrito nada en su vida. Su exposición a las artes estaba estrictamente relacionada a John. Pero se imaginaba que debía ser algo, haber creado a una persona de la nada y luego ver a un actor haciendo a esa persona caminar, hablar y respirar.

Molly sonrió, sus ojos se humedecieron. "No puedo siquiera empezar a describirlo"

* * *

John estaba nervioso. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había estado nervioso antes de la escena de un beso. Lo había hecho tantas condenadas veces, que había perdido la cuenta. Lo había hecho con lo que sentía era la mitad de las mujeres de Hollywood. No importaba que socarrona pregunta hicieran los periodistas durante las giras, no era sexy. Era algo que tenías que repetir una docena de veces desde cinco o seis ángulos, sin mencionar que estarías besando a alguien que podría o no gustarte, y que habría una horda gigantesca de compañeros de filmación parados alrededor.

Pero esto era diferente. No sabía porque pero lo era. No sería la primera vez que besara a un hombre. Nunca había besado a uno por un papel, pero si a algunos en la vida real.

Ninguno como Sherlock. Sherlock era un contra ejemplo andante . Era un actor brillante al cual no le importaba la conciencia emocional o las motivaciones de los personajes. Tenía el intelecto de un genio, pero no sabía quien era el Primer Ministro. Odiaba la inactividad, pero había elegido una profesión donde el 95% era esperar.

Y lo más intrusivo para John, es que era un hombre imposiblemente guapo que se veía totalmente desinteresado en el sexo o las relaciones.

A John le gustaba pensar que tenía un gran control de lo que era y lo que quería. Quería encontrar alguien especial y -algún día- sentar cabeza y tener una familia. Éste alguien especial siempre había sido en su cabeza una mujer. Pero no podía negar que Sherlock producía algo en su estómago, algo que estaba decidido a ignorar. No ayudaba que Sherlock hubiera decidido aparentemente que John era la única persona en el mundo con la cual se podía sentir cómodo, y la única persona a la que trataba como un real humano en vez de una cabeza hueca sobre piernas.

No estaba preocupado por el beso. Todo el "Salieron chispas fuera de la pantalla por el beso" era mas o menos una invención del publico. Los actores sabían que si las chispas salían de la pantalla, no era a causa de algo que hubiera pasado durante la filmación. Era debido al extenso tiempo que gastabas con tus compañeros y el reparto, mientras que el rodaje se ponía en marcha. Había oído a uno de sus compañeros decir que a los actores no se les pagaba para actuar. La actuación, ellos la hacían gratis. Les pagaban por _esperar_. Era cierto. Horas gastadas entre cada toma sentado en el sofá de tu remolque o en la cafetería. Si eras sociable y te llevabas bien con tus co-estrellas, unas muy buenas amistades podían crecer. Junto con mas-que-amistades.

Por sorprendente que fuera, John sentía que él y Sherlock se habían, efectivamente, vuelvo amigos. La misma Sally lo había confirmado justamente la noche anterior. Había estado ordenando las maletas en su remolque cuando ella tocó a la puerta. "Sherlock quería saber si le podrías llevar el libro sobre el cual estuvieron discutiendo mas temprano cuando vayas a verlo esta noche..." le dijo.

"Oh. Está bien." Sally sólo se quedo mirándolo. "¿Qué?"

"Nada, solo estoy- confundida."

"¿Por qué?"

"Tú sabes, el nunca había tenido un amigo antes."

John no sabía que decir. Estaba abrumado por la idea de que un hombre como Sherlock nunca hubiera tenido un amigo y que ahora él mismo podía ser uno, luego de conocerle por tan solo dos semanas. "¿Que hay de ti?"

"¿Yo? Trabajo para él. Me arreglo con su mierda y se la regreso cuando lo merece. Pero no me engaño a mi misma. No puedo ver qué es lo diferente en ti. Mucha gente lo ha intentado. Nunca nadie tuvo las llaves del reino, no como tú."

Él se rió, tratando de alivianar el asunto. "Quizás es porque yo no lo intenté."

Pero Sally había adoptado una mirada pensativa. "Quizás."

El hecho era que él no tenía ningún amigo cercano tampoco. Estaba Sarah. Pero raramente la veía, exceptuando cuando hacían su show de La-Feliz-Pareja para la prensa. Ella tenía a Anthea, y ahora al bebé y su propia carrera. Ya no pasaban horas juntos hablando sobre la vida. Harry siempre decía que para saber a quien considerabas un buen amigo era que, si estuvieras en un problema a las cuatro de la mañana, ¿A quien llamarías primero?

Él meditó la pregunta y se vio forzado a llegar a la conclusión de que ¿Justo ahora? él llamaría a Sherlock.

Sherlock estaba vestido y representando como Benjamin, y se veía particularmente bien hoy día. John bajo su mirada a sí mismo. Mark estaba elegantemente vestido, mucho mas de lo que él vestía usualmente (siendo de la clase de sueters-y-jeans) y había sido embutido en un traje y un abrigo color camel, ya que pretendía ser mediodía.

El parque fue acordonado, los extras de fondo se encontraban en sus lugares. Algunos espectadores se habían reunido en los alrededores, mirando y tomando fotografías con sus móviles. John les saludó con la mano. Los oyó gritar de alegría y le devolvieron el saludo.

"No los incites," Sherlock refunfuño, apareciendo a su lado de la nada.

"Solo están viendo. No harán ningún daño."

Sherlock hizo un pequeño gruñido. "Preferiría que no me observaran estúpidamente, especialmente hoy."

"¿Por qué hoy?"

"Estamos a punto de besarnos, John. Muchas veces. Estoy seguro de que a cualquiera de los finos entretenimientos periodísticos le encantaría tener un set de fotos de eso."

John no había pensado en eso. "Bueno, podemos pedirles que se marchen si te hace feliz."

"Lo que me haría feliz es poder trabajar. Seguramente ya están listos."

"Sigo deseando que hubiéramos ensayado esto una o dos veces."

"¡Lo hicimos! Una docena de veces."

"No el beso." Lo que era cierto. Sherlock se había negado lisa y llanamente a ensayar el beso. Su lógica era que Ang quería que este fuera el primer beso de Benjamin y Mark, así que también debía ser el primero de ellos. Habían ensayado la rapidez, el cómo sostenerse del otro, lo que harían después, todo, menos el beso.

John esperaba que su aliento estuviera fresco.

Clara comenzaba a tener todo listo. Molly Hopper, la muy adorable guionista, se había instalado en una silla cercana a los monitores; permanecía sentada en la orilla del asiento para así poder estar lo más cerca de la acción que le fuera posible.

Sherlock se alejo del set, con su propio móvil en la mano. Ya lo habían filmado acercándose al parque mientras hablaba por su teléfono. Solo estaba esperando por la señal indicada para entrar en el parque. John tomo posición bajo la gran sombra un árbol, con la bahía de fondo.

Gritaron acción. John comenzó a decir sus líneas en su propio móvil. Todas estas líneas serían reemplazadas en GDA, por supuesto. De ninguna manera podría haber un buen sonido en un lugar abierto como éste. Sherlock recitó su parte de la conversación por teléfono fuera de cámaras. John se removió, dejando que sus pies comunicaran el nerviosismo de Mark, su deseo de avanzar las cosas con Benjamin a pesar de estar asustado de hacerlo.

Y luego Benjamin diciéndole que volteara. Lo hizo, y vio a Sherlock caminando a grandes zancadas hacia él a través del pasto. Benjamin acababa de decirle a Mark que jamás se había atrevido a correr un riesgo en su vida y que quería empezar ahora, con él. John dejo su mano caer a su lado. Sherlock arrojó su móvil al suelo. Se acercó a él y se apodero de su rostro, y luego...

Luego algo cambió.

En los ensayos, siempre había sido un movimiento fluido. Benjamin tomaba la cara de Mark y luego se besaban. La iniciativa de Benjamin para cambiar su relación estaba contenida en la rapidez y seguridad del movimiento.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión, Sherlock vaciló. Tomó el rostro de John en sus largas y elegantes manos, moviéndose y luego deteniéndose. Solo se contuvo por un pequeño instante, mirando los ojos de John como si Benjamin estuviera asegurándose de que Mark estaba de acuerdo con éso.

Entonces se abalanzó y lo besó.

Los labios de Sherlock eran gruesos y suaves. Sus narices se golpearon un poco, pero se sintió bien de alguna manera. Era un primer beso después de todo. Un poco de torpeza ayudaría a hacerlo mas real. John dejo que la sorpresa de Mark endureciera su cuerpo, su móvil cayendo de sus dedos, entonces sus manos subieron, se apoderaron de los brazos de Benjamin y le devolvió el beso. Sherlock presiono, y se sintió tan natural para John separar sus labios que lo hizo, e inmediatamente sintió la lengua de Sherlock rozar la suya. La regla para los besos en las películas, al menos con las mujeres, era que no había lengua sin haberlo discutido previamente, pero ambos eran hombres. Y como en todo lo demás, Sherlock era la excepción a todo.

Cuando Benjamin rompió el beso y se separó, no se aparto mas de lo que Sherlock lo había hecho en los ensayos. Dijeron las siguientes líneas del diálogo en un medio abrazo, conteniendo el ultimo latido hasta que Ang gritó 'Corte'. Aplauso espontáneo.

John Sonrió. "¡Fantástico, amigo!"

Sherlock se veía afligido. "Lo siento, John. No sé que ha pasado."

"¿A qué te refieres? ¡Fue brillante!"

"No fue como lo habíamos ensayado."

"Lo sé, pero fue mejor, creo. Vamos, veamos la reproducción." Desfilaron hacia los monitores, donde Ang estaba esperándolos para ver la toma. La vieron y John asintió. "Si. Eso está definitivamente mejor. Más realista."

Sherlock aún se veía incomodo. "Si tú lo dices. ¿Te importa si lo hago como antes para la próxima toma?"

John quería decirle que lo que había hecho en la toma había sido mucho mejor, pero no era su trabajo dirigir las decisiones en la actuación de Sherlock. "Adelante," dijo. "Estaré ahí contigo, sin importar lo que pase."

* * *

John abrió la puerta del estudio-apartamento alquilado de Sherlock con su hombro, balanceando una gran bolsa de comida china en el hueco de un brazo, mientras la otra estaba ocupada por una bolsa de agua tónica y limón. Su propio apartamento estaba justo al otro lado de la sala, pero no había estado pasando mucho tiempo en él últimamente. "Eh, ¿Sherlock? Dame una mano con esto."

"Estoy ocupado."

"Oh, bien por ti entonces," Se quejó. Se tambaleó dentro, cerró la puerta, echó cerrojo y reposicionó las bolsas para el viaje hacia la cocina. Sherlock estaba sentado en el sillón, con sus manos juntas bajo su nariz, haciendo absolutamente nada, según John podía ver. "¡Ah, claro está! ¡Ya veo que estás muy putamente ocupado!"

"Estoy pensando."

"¿Y eres incapaz de pensar y cargar bolsas de comida china al mismo tiempo?"

Sherlock se incorporó abruptamente. "Estaba pensando acerca de la escena de hoy."

"¿Cual? Grabamos tres escenas hoy."

"Tu sabes cual. El beso."

"¿Qué con eso?"

"Ang me dijo que su toma favorita fue la primera, la con mi – aberración."

"¿Así es como lo llamas?"

"Fue una desviación de mi plan. Si, la llamare aberración."

"Tú y tus planes. No puedes planear cada gesto y pestañeo de tus ojos, Sherlock."

Sherlock se enderezó, mirándolo un poco arrogante ante la sugerencia. "¿Y por qué no?"

John frunció el ceño. "Pero... eso no es lo que haces, ¿Cierto?"

"John, todo lo que me has visto hacer frente a las cámaras está planeado meticulosamente en busca de la autenticidad. Cada movimiento de mi cabeza, cada gesto con la mano, cada entonación en un discurso esta precisamente calculado para el máximo realismo dramático y efecto. Seguramente lo has observado."

"He observado que eres muy consistente en cada toma."

"No solo consistente. Planeado."

John negó con su cabeza. "Si eso funciona para ti no te voy a criticar. No puedo trabajar así. Una actuación debe ser creada de los pensamientos, acciones y emociones de un personaje. Tiene que fluir natural desde el fondo de mi."

"¿No implica eso que algo de ti sea puesto en el personaje, porque él está basado en cuales serian tus respuestas emocionales si tu fueras él?"

"Bueno, supongo que es así."

"Entonces eso no es actuar. Actuar es ponerte en la piel de otra persona, adoptar sus maneras, sus patrones al hablar y cada parte de su esencia con tal realismo que no haya nada de ti en él."

John sostuvo la mirada de Sherlock por un momento. "Eso suena como una manera muy fría de elaborar un personaje."

"Quizás lo sea, pero a funcionado para mi en el pasado. Irónicamente, no todos aprecian los matices de tal enfoque."

"No puedo imaginar por qué," Dijo John secamente.

"Ésto es lo que me concierne. Hoy hice algo que no había ensayado, que no fue planeado. Y fue malditamente mejor para todos, incluido para ti."

"A veces la espontaneidad puede ser algo bueno. ¿En qué pensabas cuando lo hiciste? La pequeña duda justo antes de besarme, se vio real. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Bien - no estoy seguro. Solo se vio como lo correcto que debía hacer en ese momento."

"¿Ves? Eso fue un instinto. Has profundizado en el personaje de Benjamin, Sherlock. De verdad lo conoces, lo has internalizado. Así que hiciste lo que creíste que él haría. Benjamin quiere besar a Mark, esta entregado a hacerlo, pero es un hombre muy cauteloso y tiene la duda que todos tenemos cuando estamos haciendo un cambio en una relación. Así que vio en los ojos de Mark. Solo para asegurarse de que no estaba haciendo algo equivocado. Seguiste tu instinto. No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte"

Sherlock pasó su mano entre su pelo. "No estoy acostumbrado a hacer eso."

"Todos quedaron impresionados con tu rendimiento intuitivo en _Kanizsa_. Supongo que los has hecho tontos a todos, ¿eh?" Dijo John. "¿Quieres un poco de este pollo Kung Pao?"

"No tengo hambre. Y no estoy haciendo tonto a nadie. Nunca dije que fuera un emocional e intuitivo actor. Si la gente ve mi actuación como intuitiva, entonces es su interpretación. Como la representación es creada no es de su incumbencia. Siempre asumen lo que ellos prefieren creer acerca de la forma en la cual trabajo. Recuerdo a los críticos hablando sobre un momento en _Kanizsa_, cuando Alistair está..."Sherlock se detuvo, viendo la expresión de John. John tragó su bocado de pollo sintiéndose avergonzado. "¿Qué? John, te ves raro."

"Tengo una incomoda confesión que hacer,"

"¿Si?"

"Yo, uh... nunca vi _Kanizsa_ realmente."

Sherlock pestañeó. "Oh. Ya veo. Bueno, entonces mi historia no significará mucho para ti. Olvida lo que dije." Caminó de regresó al sofá.

John rodó sus ojos. "Vamos entonces, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Sabes que soy tu fan. Es solo que de alguna manera me perdí esa."

"Usualmente me hago un tiempo para ver todas las películas nominadas cada año."

"Eres un miembro de la Academia, tienes que votar y todo eso."

"Aunque no lo fuera, siempre estoy interesado en examinar el trabajo de mis colegas."

"Bueno, perdóname por ser un idiota ignorante, pero yo suelo trabajar demasiado durante la temporada de premios. ¡No tengo tiempo en mi agenda para premios y entrevistas y esas cosas que alguna gente hace!" Sherlock no dijo nada. "Veámosla ahora."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Veámosla ahora! Tenemos películas en estas teles. Y si no esta podemos verla en Internet."

"John, no es necesario," Dijo Sherlock suavizándose un poco. "No necesitas haber visto toda mi filmografía."

"Pero es la película por la que eres mas famoso, de verdad debería verla. Siempre he querido hacerlo, es sólo que no he tenido tiempo."

"No, está bien. No es necesario que desperdiciemos nuestro tiempo viendo mi lista negra."

John entre cerro sus ojos, suspicaz. "¿Por qué te resistes?"

"¡No me resisto!" Respondió Sherlock, demasiado rápido.

"¡Si, si lo haces!¡No quieres verla! Oh, ¿Eres uno de esos actores que no pueden soportar verse a si mismo en la pantalla? Porque eso seria demasiado adorable como para decirlo."

"¡No soy – Adorable! Sólo no me siento cómodo viéndome a mi mismo."

"Vamos, ¿Por qué no?"

"¡No puedo dejar de criticar mi trabajo!" Sherlock exclamó. "Y me repito constantemente, ¿Dios, realmente me veía así? ¿Con ese ridículo mentón y esa cara? Me temo que soy esclavo de mi vanidad, John. Siéntete libre de informarle a los periódicos."

John estaba asombrado. Se sentó en el sillón un poco lejos de él. "Sherlock, ¿Estas bromeando?"

"No, ¿Por que lo haría?"

"¿De verdad crees que no luces bien en pantalla?"

Él resopló. "Parte de ser actor es permitirte ser visto en tus menos que perfectos momentos. Eso no significa que yo quiera verlo."

"No puedo creerlo. No tienes idea, ¿no?"

"¿No tengo idea de que?" Preguntó Sherlock, viendose angustiado ante el concepto de que algo se atreviera a existir sin que él lo supiera.

"Sherlock – Tu eres..." John se detuvo. _Veamos como decir esto sin que se mal interprete_. Optó por ser directo. "Tu eres malditamente apuesto. Deberías haber oído los chillidos de cada mujer que conozco cuando les conté que trabajaría contigo, sin mencionar que sería tu interés amoroso. Incluso Sarah, ¡y a ella ni siquiera le gustan los tíos!"

"¿Es en serio...?" Dijo Sherlock, sonando dudoso.

"Definitivamente. ¿Como puedes no saberlo?"

"Supongo que me lo han dicho. Es solo que no puedo verlo yo mismo."

"Oh, ninguno de nosotros puede. Todos pensamos que somos horribles trolls y que nadie jamás nos querrá, ¿no es así?"

"La idea de que creas que nadie va a amarte es tan descabellada como pareces pensar sobre mis dudas acerca de mi apariencia."

John se sonrojó, no muy seguro de como tomarse ese cumplido. "Um, Gracias, creo."

"Me refiero a que tu eres la clase de persona que la mayoría de la gente encuentra fácil querer," Sherlock se apresuró a añadir. "Tu eres amistoso, sencillo y tienes una manera de conversar con la gente que yo nunca he aprendido lo suficiente, aunque si me atreviera a hacerlo, seguramente podría."

John sonrío, impresionado por las habilidades de Sherlock para retractarse. "Solo veamos la maldita película, ¿de acuerdo? Tu vanidad sobrevivirá."

Sherlock exhaló un profundo y exagerado suspiro de sufrimiento. "Muy bien, si tenemos que hacerlo…"

_Kanizsa_ estaba, de hecho, disponible en la tele de Sherlock. John llevó su comida china y algo de vino, y se acomodaron a verla. Sherlock estaba tenso cuando la película comenzó, pero a medida que avanzaba se fue relajando.

John había leído mucho sobre la película, por supuesto, y sabía de qué trataba la historia. Había sido nominada para Mejor Imagen, y muchos aún consideraban que había sido una parodia el que no ganara, siendo la vencedora una película más accesible (y más rentable) sobre guerra, que había sido finalmente el gran ganador de los Oscars de ese año. Aún así la película había obtenido dos premios Oscars, por su cinematografía y la actuación de Sherlock, que estaba en casi todas las escenas. Él interpreto a Alistair Templeton, un profesor de filosofía en Oxford que viajó a Australia para trabajar con un solitario filósofo que conocía sólo por emails. El filósofo llevó a Alistair a su remota casa al interior, y luego murió misteriosamente. Alistair permaneció en la casa del hombre durante varios meses y se encontró viviendo el principio filosófico de la Gestalt que ambos habían estado estudiando, cuando llego a la inquietante idea de que la muerte de su amigo quizás no fuera natural.

John rápidamente olvidó su comida china, anonadado. La cinematografía era impresionante, incluso en la pequeña pantalla. La actuación de Sherlock era tan transportadora como le habían anunciado. Su Alistair era ansioso pero ingenuo, un Inglés propiamente pero también un hippie de armario que buscaba una experiencia transformadora.

"Esto es tan Polanski, que ni siquiera te lo puedo decir." Dijo John, luego de una hora de película.

"¿Eso crees?" Dijo Sherlock, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

"Me recuerda a _El Pianista_. Todo ese silencio, Alistair solo y sin diálogos por periodos de tiempo tan largos."

"Esa comparación había sido hecha antes."

"Mi Dios, ¿como puedes acaparar la pantalla tu solo por periodos de tiempo tan largos sin hablar? No puedo mirar hacia otro lado."

"Invente pensamientos, escritos y monólogos personales para cada segundo de Alistair en pantalla. Podría decirte exactamente qué está pensando en cada momento que no está hablando."

"Eso veo." John hiso silencio y se mantuvieron mirando. "¿Es eso tan lejos como parece?" Preguntó finalmente, cerca de media hora después, mientras Alistair esta haciendo su caminata en el desierto central de Australia.

"Si, lo es. Terrence insistió en locaciones prácticas. Todo tenía que ser enviado y, Dios, los generadores. Establecimos un campamento base donde podíamos alcanzar algunas locaciones en camión, y luego movíamos el campamento y así sucesivamente."

"Es un crimen que no haya sido nominado por esto."

"Estoy de acuerdo"

Terminaron de ver la película en silencio. Cuando acabó, John solo se quedo sentado ahí un momento, absorbiéndolo. "Santo Dios, Sherlock. Si no estuviera ya intimidado por ti..." Suspiró. "¿Qué estoy haciendo compartiendo pantalla contigo?"

"Estas haciendo un buen trabajo."

"No puedo hacer lo que hiciste en esa película."

"Por supuesto que no puedes, ni deberías. Si te hubieran contratado, deberías haber creado tu propia representación, no la mía."

"No habría sido tan bueno"

"No podemos saberlo. Basándonos en lo que sé de ti, habría sido interesante."

"Tus compañeros de reparto estuvieron fantásticos también."

"Estoy de acuerdo. He trabajado con algunos de ellos de nuevo afortunadamente. Es menos seguro que ellos estuvieran ansiosos de trabajar conmigo de nuevo."

"Se decía que eras muy intenso en esa película."

"Tenía un difícil papel que preparar. No tenía tiempo para tonterías."

"Tienes un papel difícil de preparar por ahora, también. Aún así te estas haciendo el tiempo para ver está película conmigo," Dijo John, sonriéndole.

Sherlock lo miró, con una pequeña media sonrisa escondida en sus labios. "Tal vez la compañía es mas motivadora de lo que era en ese entonces."

John se sintió halagado, pero no podía pensar en una forma de responderle que no sonara irremediablemente insinuante. "¿Así que muy horrible verte a ti mismo?"

Sherlock hizo un ruido indefinido con su garganta. "Supongo que podría acostumbrarme."

"Te veías malditamente bien en esa película. Toda esa favorecedora luz del sol al final de la tarde, el bronceado y los atractivos trajes para el aire libre."

"Terrence mantenía la idea de que me viera como una especie de Héroe Byroniano*, o como Redford en _Out of Africa_. Constantemente querían ensuciarme y hacerme ver lo mas desaliñado posible. Era una guerra sin parar con los maquilladores."

John lo miró, sentado con las rodillas dobladas contra su pecho y sus manos unidas rodeándolas, como la pose de un niño. Sintió una repentina oleada de afecto por su extraño compañero de reparto - Sin duda el más extraño amigo que John había tenido nunca. Nunca esperó sentir ninguna especie de conexión con él y mucho menos volverse su amigo. Pero, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? El hombre era como caminar en pozo de gravedad de enigmática intriga. "Tu sólo estas en guerra con el mundo, ¿no es así?" preguntó en voz baja. Era una pena. No tendría que estar en guerra con él, si el mundo pudiera parar y mirar por un momento, y verlo por quién realmente era. Si él los permitiera. John supuso que la culpa era a partes iguales en esa particular batalla.

"A menudo parece que si. Pero no estoy en guerra contigo, ¿o si?"

John sonrió. "Espero que no."

"Bien. Me pareces bastante agradable para estar a gusto por una vez."

"¿Lo estás?"

"¿Estoy qué?"

"A gusto."

Sherlock lo miró y sonrió, no su pequeña sonrisa socarrona o su 'Estoy siendo forzado a tolerar tu presencia' falsa sonrisa, sino una cálida, una real. "Si, John. Creo que lo estoy."

John sonrió de vuelta, y por un momento solo dejaron pasar el tiempo, sentarse ahí y estar en silencio. "Bueno, ¿podríamos ver alguna de mis películas, entonces?" bromeó. "Tal vez te gustaría disfrutar de los estilos altisonantes y espectaculares, y las extravagantes aventuras de _Havana Honeymoon_?

* * *

**Notas Claves:**

1. La cita acerca de que los actores son pagados por esperar pertenece a Wil Wheaton, Blogger/Actor/Asombroso y rey inoficial de todos los geeks, aunque quizás el estaba citando a alguien más.

2. Aditional Dialogue Recording. Casi todas las películas contienen algo de ADR, y es muy usual en las tomas al aire libre, donde el viento y el trafico no deja que se escuche bien el dialogo, haciendo que el sonido de la toma original sea inservible. Los actores re-graban en un estudio sus lineas mientras se miran en una pantalla para ajustar sus lineas a el movimiento de sus labios.

3. Anderson es el Productor de linea de la película. El productor escribe los cheques y los contrata a todos. El productor de linea se asegura de que todo ande bien en el set. El productor no esta muy seguido en el estudio (la mayoría de los productores tienen mas de un proyecto a la vez), mientras que los productores de linea siempre lo están. Es un trabajo poco agradecido pero muy crucial a la vez.

4. La referencia a "Terrence" es por el director Terrence Malick. El tipo de película que supone ser _Kanizsa_ requería de un director con una sensibilidad enrarecida, pero con la capacidad de dirigir intensas tomas en escena y poder manejar grandes producciones panorámicas. Malick dirigió _La Delgada Linea Roja, _que tiene esa reputación.

6. La referencia a "Aronofsky" es por el director Darren Aronofsky, conocido por _Requiem por un Sueño, El cisne Negro, y El Luchador,_ entre otra_s._

7. El término "Héroe Byroniano" define un tipo de personaje heroico que es a la vez idealizado e imperfecto, retratado por primera vez en el poema épico semi-autobigráfico de Lord Byron.

* * *

**Notas de las traductoras:**

-Gracias por todos los reviews, nos serán de mucha ayuda para las futuras traducciones y las criticas siempre serán bien recibidas, ademas que es muy gratificante para nosotras el leer que les ha gustado nuestra traducción.

-Esperamos que les haya gustado éste capítulo, y procuraremos ser más constantes en las actualizaciones, pero es que siempre hay algo que nos distrae de lo que estamos haciendo, y al final terminamos publicando cualquier día :C


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes ni el canon nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Ésta es una traducción del original con el mismo nombre de la autora MadLori.

**Traductora:** Serpent

**Beta**: Blaireau

* * *

_Rodaje de la película: Semana Cuatro_

* * *

"¡Hora del almuerzo, gente!" gritó Clara. John se levantó de su asiento en la mesa de conferencias y estiró su espalda. Malditas escenas de conversación, siempre parecían durar una eternidad. "John, estás libre por el resto del día. Sherlock, cambio de vestuario."

Sherlock le respondió con un gesto distraído. Tenía su maltratado y subrayado guión en las manos, y estaba escribiendo algo en los márgenes. John intentó mirar por encima. "Tarde ajetreada."

"Mmm. No más que de costumbre."

"Tienes la escena con la madre de Mark y luego la del administrador del hospital."

"Las escenas de confrontación son las más fáciles de interpretar. Las emociones intensas siempre se prestan para la representación cinematográfica. Es la sutil interpretación de emociones menos exageradas las que presentan un reto."

John suspiró. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que sonar como si estuvieras hablando con James Lipton?"

"¿Quién es James Lipton?"

"¡James Lipton, Sherlock! Tu sabes – el muchacho en New School que…" Sherlock sólo lo miraba, sin entender. "Por supuesto que no lo sabes." Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Sherlock. "Me voy, entonces."

"¿Grandes planes para tu breve libertad?"

"Oh, sí. Había pensado en leer un libro y tomar una siesta."

Sherlock sonrió. "Ah, la salvaje vida de una estrella de cine."

"Que nunca se diga que John Watson no sabe como organizar una celebración adecuada." Sonrió y se comenzó a retirar.

"¿John?"

Se dio la vuelta. "¿Qué?"

"¿Te veo después, entonces?" Sherlock estaba usando un tono casual, despreocupado, pero John no se dejó engañar. No necesitaba preocuparse. John no podía pensar en algo que prefiriera hacer más que pasar tiempo con Sherlock, hecho que comenzaba a preocuparle un poco.

"Puedes apostarlo, amigo"

Sherlock asintió y se dirigió hacia el remolque de vestuario. John caminó hacia su silla y sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tenía un mensaje de texto de Sarah. _Llámame cuando tengas tiempo._

Uh-oh. Eso no sonaba bien. Harry apareció justo a su lado cuando estaba levantando la cabeza para buscarla. "¿Cómo haces eso?" le dijo.

"Soy buena en mi trabajo. ¿Ya te vas al piso?"

"Si."

"¿Te importa si es que me quedo aquí?"

John le sonrió. "¿Con la esperanza de ligar un poco más con Clara?"

"No tengo idea de qué estás hablando."

"Sé de una fuente confiable de que le gustas un poco, también."

"Huh ¿Y ésta 'fuente confiable' será por casualidad un gilipollas alto, de pelo oscuro con la afición de meter las narices donde no lo llaman?"

"No tengo idea de qué estás hablando."

"Súbete al auto, maldito idiota."

* * *

Sherlock fue maltratado de nuevo en el remolque de maquillaje al ser retocado después del cambio de vestuario. Sonrió cuando vio quién estaba sentada en la otra silla. "Oh, ven aquí, cariño. Dame un beso." Trinó Emma Hudson, tirando de él hacia abajo.

La besó en la mejilla. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Diría que bien, pero apenas he tenido tiempo para cambiar dos palabras contigo desde que llegué, he tenido todas mis escenas con John. Él es tan encantador, querido, y tan talentoso. Debo decir que estaba un poco…" Se detuvo, turbada.

"¿Sorprendida?" dijo Sherlock, sonriendo. "No te angusties, todos lo estábamos"

"Debo decir que es un alivio no estar interpretando el papel de la madre vieja y enferma de siempre. Al menos ésta tiene un poco de personalidad."

"¿Madre vieja y enferma? ¿Era usted, o no era usted, la que interpreto una asesina a sueldo el año pasado?"

"Oh, fue tan divertido. Incluso llegué a disparar algunas armas de fuego y fingir que sabía kung fu."

"Ah, sí. Emma Hudson, Licencia para Matar."

"Cuídate mucho, jovencito, o algún día te mostraré mis habilidades de kung fu."

Sherlock rió entre dientes. No existían muchos actores cuya compañía disfrutara, pero Emma Hudson era uno de ellos. Había interpretado a su madre tres veces y una vez, memorablemente, a su amante. Había presionado para que ella fuera elegida como la madre de Mark. Era un papel difícil, incluso uno antipático. La mayor parte de los problemas entre Benjamin y Mark surgían del hecho de que la familia de éste culpaba a Benjamin por la muerte de James. Emma era como la tía chiflada de todos, con sus tejidos y sus fundas de tetera, pero era fuerte, y uno de los pilares fundamentales en la RSC, siendo quien había realizado un asombroso trabajo como Queen Lear en la memorable producción. Los espectadores aún se referían a ello con reverencia.

"Sólo tienes que agarrarte a esa intensa rabia durante nuestra escena." dijo Sherlock.

Emma lo miraba analíticamente. "Hay algo diferente en ti, cariño. Me di cuenta el primer día que entré al set."

"Soy como siempre, Emma. Inmutable como Gibraltar."

"Ah, pero Gibraltar cambia constantemente. La roca parece muy sólida, pero el agua la desgasta. Todo lo que se necesita es tiempo." Ella ladeó la cabeza. "Estás pasando un montón de tiempo con John."

"Nos hemos vuelto – amigables. Estamos trabajando bien juntos. Es un alivio contar con un compañero en ésta empresa en lugar de alguien cuya compañía estoy simplemente aguantando."

"Él es muy diferente a ti. Como actor, quiero decir. Podrías aprender algo de él."

"Por Dios. ¿Por qué todo el mundo de repente tiene tanto interés en que aprenda algo de él? ¿No se le ha ocurrido a nadie que él podría aprender algo de mí? Yo soy el que..." Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de lo idiota que había estado a punto de sonar. "Bueno."

"Tu eres el que tiene un Oscar, ¿No?" dijo Emma. "Eso es lo que ibas a decir."

"Bueno, ¿Y qué si fuera eso? Es verdad."

"Tienes un Oscar. Y estuviste brillante en ese papel. Pero creaste esa actuación de la misma manera que siempre."

"¿Y por qué eso es malo?"

"No lo es. Es sólo que – tal vez eso no es suficiente. No para esto. No con él."

Sherlock dejó escapar un resoplido impaciente. "Es irónico que John Watson haya logrado redefinir ésta producción entera., hasta mis hábitos de actuación, con una escena en la que sobrepasó las expectativas. ¿Por qué todo tendría que ser diferente porque es John jodido Watson?"

"No lo sé, cariño. Dímelo tú."

Sherlock miró a la paciente y abierta expresión en su cara y parte de la irritación se fue. Se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos sobre las rodillas, y se pasó las manos por el pelo. "Yo tampoco lo sé, Emma. No sé porqué es diferente, pero lo es."

* * *

John arrojó su mochila a una silla y sacó su móvil, marcando a Sarah con una mano, mientras que con la otra se preparaba un trago.

"¿Hola?"

"Sarah, es John."

"Oh, hola. Gracias por devolver la llamada tan rápido."

"Tengo la tarde libre."

"¿Cómo va todo por allá?"

"Fantástico, de hecho. Pero no quiero joder todo."

"Se hablan cosas sobre lo que pasa en el set. Incluso se podrían caracterizar como 'chismes'."

"¿Qué clase de chismes?"

"Acerca de ti, sobre todo. Sobre tu brillante e insospechada actuación."

John bufó. "Nadie creería _eso_"

"Yo lo creo, John. Aunque no tenga que hacerlo. Sé de lo que eres capaz."

"No debería estar escuchando esto."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque ningún actor puede trabajar bien si es que piensa que es brillante. Tiene que creer en secreto que es horrible." Vaciló. "A pesar de que puede que esté actuando con la excepción a esa regla."

"¿Sherlock? ¿Cómo es? ¿Una pesadilla?"

"Oh, es arrogante, de acuerdo. Y grosero y demandante.

"¿Pero?"

"No sé. Es carismático. Y una vez que traspasas toda esa bravuconería es en realidad bastante dulce. O puede que lo sea, cuando el animo le conviene."

"¿Estás arreglándotelas bien, entonces?"

"De hecho – y no te desmayes de la impresión – hemos llegado a ser amigos cercanos."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio. Creo que logré impresionarlo, de alguna manera, así que he sido catalogado como digno de su compañía. Y como soy el único que ha logrado eso hasta ahora, se pasa todo su tiempo conmigo."

"No suena como si te opusieras mucho a esa situación".

"No. Me gusta. Estamos haciendo un gran trabajo."

"Oh, ¿Es eso?, ¿Qué tipo de _– trabajo_?"

"Basta," John la regañó, sintiendo el rubor subiendo por su cuello. "De tus insinuaciones a las páginas del _Entertainment Weekly._"

"¡Esa no fue una negación!"

"Sarah, no estoy teniendo una aventura con mi insufrible co-estrella, ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo; si tanto insistes."

"Pero dudo que me hayas llamado para hablar de mi vida amorosa fuera de la pantalla, o la falta de ella."

"No." La oyó suspirar. "John – Anthea y yo hemos estado hablando, y creo que es el momento de dar a conocer nuestra relación."

Él asintió. Lo había visto venir. "Pensé que podría ser eso. ¿Has hablado con tu publicista?"

"Sí. Protestó un poco, pero después lo superó y empezó a planear qué es lo que íbamos a hacer para controlar la situación. ¿Estás bien con eso?"

"Sarah, me metí en esto para ayudarte. Ha sido conveniente para mí también, pero puedo manejar el estar soltero. Sólo voy a tomar un montón de trabajos con locaciones recónditas." dudó. "Yo siempre seré tu amigo. Pero ahora tienes una familia. Anthea y el bebé deberían ser la mayor de tus prioridades ahora. Todo lo demás puede irse a la mierda."

Escuchó a Sarah sollozar un poco. "Gracias, John. Sabía que entenderías."

"¿Qué es lo que vamos a decir ahora, entonces?"

"Vamos a aludir a la razones más comunes. Agendas conflictivas, poco tiempo juntos, que queremos cosas diferentes, etcétera."

"¿Qué va a pasar cuando todos sepan que eres lesbiana? No le podrás decir a todos que has estado durante cinco años con Anthea. Y luego el bebé…"

"No sé. No sé que hacer. Una parte de mi sólo quiere decirle a todos que se jodan y contarles la maldita verdad. Que tú y yo fingimos todo para que pudiera tener una carrera porque Hollywood está así de jodido. Pero no puedo. Aunque es tentador."

"Sí, lo es."

"No te puedo poner en esa posición. Todos asumirían que eres gay, también."

"Me importa una mierda lo que asuman."

"Pero John, con la película que está filmando ahora – no es el momento apropiado. Ésta película podría redefinirte. No puedo poner eso en peligro. Tu y yo vamos a hacer un tranquilo anuncio a través de nuestros publicistas. Sólo voy a hacer un pequeño resumen de mi vida con Anthea, y todos los esfuerzos para mantener nuestras vidas en privado, y los voy a dejar hablar. Vamos a salir públicamente cuando decidamos que es el momento correcto. Lo que digas acerca de nuestra relación es tu decisión. Yo voy a decir que eres mi gran amigo, entonces y ahora, y que me has ayudado durante un momento difícil."

John se encontró a si mismo sintiéndose un poco sofocado. "Oh, Sarah, cariño – odio esto. Odio que todo esto haya sido necesario."

"Anthea lo vale. Nuestro bebé lo vale."

"Bien. Sólo mantente enfocada en ello."

"Voy a esperar hasta después de que termines de grabar para dar la noticia. No quiero a la prensa acosándote mientras estás tratando de trabajar."

"Aprecio eso."

"Y no estaba bromeando acerca de los chismes. Estoy sorprendida de que Mike no te haya llamado ya."

"Bueno, lo ha hecho. No puedo darle mucha relevancia a lo que habla la gente antes de que nadie vea ésta maldita película."

"Ha pasado antes. Hubieron tantas habladurías sobre Ed Norton fuera del set de _Primal Fear_ que tuvo que rechazar otros dos trabajos antes de que la película fuera estrenada."

"No quiero buscar otro trabajo después de éste. De hecho, estoy esperando tomarme un tiempo libre una vez que terminemos."

"¿Cuándo quieren estrenarla?"

"Están esperando que sea en Diciembre. Festividades, época de premiaciones, tú sabes."

"Caray, eso es un cambio rápido. Tú y Sherlock van a apenas tener tiempo para respirar entre las RAD y la prensa."

"Él va a hacer un trabajo en Londres justo después de que terminemos. Tres meses de una representación de _Closer_ en el Nacional."

Sarah estuvo en silencio por un momento. "De verdad te gusta, ¿no? Lo puedo escuchar en tu voz."

"Sí. Es ciertamente el amigo más interesante que nunca he tenido."

"¿Es sólo eso?"

John abrió su boca para decir _sí, por supuesto que es todo, qué otra cosa podría ser, porque él es él y yo soy yo y ninguno de los dos nos tuvimos que conocer, y porque soy un protagonista de Hollywood y debería estar atraído sólo hacia mujeres atractivas; y ésta película y cualquier otra cosa extra es pura adrenalina dramática, así que si lo ignoro, voy a seguir mi camino, pero a veces lo miro y me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo un poco mucho y que tengo ese escalofrío nervioso que te da cuando estás cerca de alguien que te gusta y yo debería ser capaz de aceptar esto, por la mierda, porque si soy un hombre de mente abierta y no le puedo decir a mi novia lesbiana que a lo mejor me estoy enamorando de mi co-estrella masculino entonces no le puedo decir a nadie._

Todo lo que salió fue "No lo sé. A lo mejor no."

"Es un hombre hermoso, John."

"Sí." No había nada más que decir.

"Sé cuidadoso, ¿okay? No quiero verte salir herido."

John rió. "Entonces mejor mantén tu ojos cerrados."

* * *

Los pasos de Sherlock no eran difíciles de seguir, considerando que iba por ahí pisoteando como un niño teniendo una rabieta. John trotaba justo detrás, ignorando las miradas del personal, todo el camino al camerino de Sherlock. Agarró la puerta justo cuando Sherlock intentó golpearle la cara con ella. "Oh no, no lo harás maldita sea," le dijo siguiéndolo adentro. "No tienes porqué tirarme ésta mierda, no ahora."

"Ándate a la mierda. Tengo derecho a estar de mal humor."

"No estás combatiendo tu reputación de diva difícil cuando armas éstas rabietas en medio del set."

"¿Quién dice que quiero combatirla? Si es que la gente cree que voy a explotar a la primera provocación, tienden a abstenerse de decir algo."

"Voy a pretender que no escuché eso. No voy a dejar que hagas que te echen de ésta producción, ¿Me escuchaste?, no después de todo el trabajo que hemos puesto en ella."

"No me van a echar, no seas ridículo."

"Ang no lucía muy complacido, ¡y estás retrasando el programa! No quiero estar en un día de catorce horas por ti y sólo por ti."

"Yo sólo…" Sherlock suspiró. "Necesito un momento."

"¿Para qué?"

"Para reagrupar."

"¿_Reagrupar?_ Eso no es lo que necesitas."

"Oh, entonces infórmeme de qué es lo que necesito, ¡Oh Gran Oráculo Watson!"

"¡Necesitas dejarte llevar, ahora! La Escuela de Actuación Holmesiana tiene que irse en ésta escena. Ang te sigue diciendo que te dejes llevar y tu sigues con tu predeterminada serie de parpadeos o lo que sea que hayas planeado con insano detalle."

"_Eso_ es lo que hago, John. Nunca me ha fallado antes."

"No está exactamente fallándote ahora, Sherlock. Eres brillante, siempre eres brillante, pero no puedes hacer lo que siempre. No con esto."

"¡Oh, por supuesto! Sólo tengo que abandonar cada técnica que he desarrollado durante mis quince años de carrera y tirar todo por la borda, porque todo lo que tengo que hacer es _sentir,_ ¿cierto?"

"No, eso no es todo, y simplificarlo a ese extremo para hacerlo sonar estúpido no va a hacerte ganar ningún punto, tampoco." suspiró. "Está bien, Holmes. Primer día de la escuela de actuación. ¿Cuál es el peor enemigo de un actor?"

"Miedo."

"¿Miedo de qué?"

"De que te vean."

"¿Y qué significa eso realmente?"

Sherlock frunció el ceño. "Esa no era una pregunta."

"No una que te preguntaran en la academia de drama. Es _mi _pregunta. Así que, ¿Qué significa realmente sentir miedo de ser visto?"

"Estoy seguro de que estás a punto de decirme."

"Es el miedo a ser honesto, Sherlock. Nosotros construimos personas para presentárselas al mundo, y está en la naturaleza humana esconder la realidad. Cubrimos nuestras caras cuando lloramos, miramos alrededor avergonzados cuando nos tropezamos en la calle, buscamos estar solos cuando sentimos nuestras emociones más profundas. Como actores debemos hacer exactamente lo contrario, y la parte más difícil de lo que hacemos es pasar por encima de nuestro miedo innato de mostrar nuestros yo interiores a los otros. Pero tú nunca has hecho eso, ¿no? Tú encontraste la forma de evadirlo. Cuando te vemos llorando en la pantalla, o enojado, o avergonzado o excitado o cualquier cosa que tememos mostrar, no estamos viéndote a ti en ese estado, sino a una realista imitación que has fijado sobre tu piel. Oh, es una brillante imitación, para ser honestos. Te afecta, y se siente real. Pero no lo es."

"¿Siempre es real? Cuando lloras en la pantalla, ¿sientes de verdad la pena?"

"A veces. Pero tengo que tomar mi propia tristeza y usarla como un potenciador, así puedo hacer crecer la pena de mi personaje."

Sherlock no dijo nada. "Trabajo como trabajo, John."

"¿Por qué estás asustado de fallar? Eres brillante ahora, Sherlock. Pero si es que das éste último paso, podrías – Dios, podrías ser como nada que se haya visto antes. Podrías ser el mejor actor vivo del mundo."

Levantó su cabeza. "¿Y tengo que escucharte, porque? Oh, verdad, porque eres John Watson, Actor Prodigio Sorpresa, cuyos extraordinarios dones artísticos puedes ser vistos en acción en finas piezas cinematográficas como ¡_Shave and a Haircut!_"

"Oh, te gustó esa, ¿no? ¡Una de mis favoritas! ¡Me divertí particularmente en la escena en la que bajo por un puto tobogán vestido de_ payaso!" _John tomó un profundo respiro. "El que me ataques no va a ayudar, Sherlock. ¡Y sé que lo estás haciéndolo sólo porque eres un maldito chiquillo que no puede lidiar con sus emociones reales!"

"¡Y ahora también es psicólogo!" Sherlock exclamó, moviendo sus manos en el aire en un gesto de 'hallelujah'. "¡Cuan afortunado soy de tener a tal co-estrella tan multitalentosa para que me regañe!"

John apretó los dientes. "Dios, estaba muy, muy correcto cuando predije que ibas a ser un trabajo difícil, ¿no?"`

"Siéntete libre de irte, entonces."

"¿Y dejarte aquí para que hagas una pataleta? De ninguna maldita manera. Es mi película, también. Te guste o no, estamos en esto juntos."

Se quedó parado cerca de la puerta del camerino de Sherlock mientras veía a su co-estrella caminar en zigzag. Podía ver el resentimiento exudando de los poros de Sherlock.

Bastantes minutos pasaron. Sherlock se detuvo, y se paró dándole la espalda a John, entonces sus hombros se hundieron. "Lo siento, John."

"Está bien."

Se dio la vuelta, frotándose la nuca. "Yo no – eso es, lo que yo – no quería decir…"

"Lo sé."

"Sabes lo que pienso de ti."

"Deja de disculparte, me estás dando escalofríos."

Sherlock sonrió. "¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer?"

"No lo sé. No puedo decirte cómo acceder a tu yo interno. ¿Has tratado alguna vez? ¿Alguien a tratado?"

"No." dijo Sherlock, una nota de asombro en su voz, como si esto le hubiera ocurrido sólo a él. "Nadie ha querido."

Ya no estaban hablando sobre actuación. "¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es que nadie nunca se haya acercado?"

Sherlock lo miró a los ojos. "Me aseguré de que nadie nunca quisiera tratar."

John contuvo su aliento. "Bueno, no está funcionando en mi."

"No quería que lo hiciera."

Se mantuvieron la mirada por unos pocos y largos latidos, entonces John miró hacia otro lado y se pasó una mano a través del pelo. "Así que, ésta escena."

"Bueno." dijo Sherlock, aclarándose la garganta.

"Tendremos que hacerla unas cien veces."

"Dios, sí."

"¿Confías en mi?"

Sherlock miró hacia arriba por la pregunta inesperada, pero la respuesta fue inmediata. "Sí."

"Bien. Y yo confío en ti. Porque esto es sobre ti y sobre mí. Tenemos que estar realmente para el otro durante ésta escena. ¿Entiendes?"

Él asintió. "Estaba asustado de que estuvieras a punto de hacer uno de esos viejos ejercicios de drama old-school. Hacer que interpretáramos la parte del otro, o que improvisáramos nuevas líneas o algo igual de sin sentido."

John sonrió. "Aunque lo hubiera hecho, apostaría que esa escuela de drama fue la última vez que dejaste que te dieran direcciones inesperadas. No te mataría pasar por esa experiencia de nuevo."

"Después de que ésta película se termine, me aseguraré de anotarme en esos cursos nocturnos que tomaste."

"No todo lo bueno pasa en RADA, para que sepas."

Sherlock asintió. "Como es probado diariamente."

Confortado por el cumplido indirecto, John dejó caer sus manos. "Vamos. Probemos de nuevo."

"Bueno."

Se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta del remolque, sin sorprenderse al encontrarse a Clara allí, de brazos cruzados, golpeando el suelo con su pie. "Ustedes tíos, ¿Están listos para volver al trabajo?"

"Estamos listos."

John siguió a Sherlock de vuelta al set. El departamento de Benjamin, un apartamento real en el noreste de Toronto. Para su sorpresa, Sherlock se disculpó con Ang y con el equipo por la interrupción, y pidió que continuaran grabando. John miró a su rededor; todos lucían petrificados.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y pensó acerca de su propio personaje. Mark tiene que estar aterrado y enojado en ésta escena. Su mundo se ha puesto de cabeza; se siente traicionado y está asustado de que Banjamin lo amara sólo porque se parece a James. Además, ¿Cómo podría él amar a un hombre que había contribuido a la muerte de su hermano?

Sherlock se puso en su lugar. Las cámaras empezaron a grabar. John tenía la primera línea. La dijo, y Sherlock le respondió. Pero ahora, John dejó que la pausa entre líneas durara más que nunca. Sherlock lo miró a los ojos y John le mantuvo la mirada.

_Estamos en esto juntos. Estoy aquí contigo._

Sherlock no miró a otro lado. No había preguntas en sus ojos, ni una duda de porqué John no estaba hablando. Se quedó ahí con él en silencio, en los hombres que estaban interpretando, entonces cuando John finalmente habló, pudo decir inmediatamente que era diferente. La larga pausa había impregnado la escena con nueva tensión.

A medida que la escena avanzaba, podía ver que empezaba a pasar. Vio las capas cuidadosamente construidas caer de Sherlock en delgadas tiras, una exposición incompleta, pero emocionante. Esperó oír el 'corte' de Ang queriendo cambiar el ángulo de las cámaras, pero no lo escuchó. Siguió, impulsado por la maniática energía en el cuerpo de Sherlock, inquieto y moviéndose, la urgencia de Mark asentándose en los miembros de John.

Superado el punto más álgido de la escena. Benjamin encontró los ojos de Mark y por menos de un segundo John vio a Sherlock mirándolo.

_Vamos. Estoy contigo._

* * *

John fue al remolque de Sherlock después de sacarse el maquillaje, agradecido de estar de vuelta en sus jeans y su cardigan favorito. Ang estaba allí, hablando tranquilamente con su actor principal (o uno de, de todas formas). Sherlock se había acomodado en una silla, sus piernas estiradas frente a él con los tobillos cruzados, mirando hacia Ang y asintiendo. Su cara estaba relajada, una leve sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.

Ang se dio vuelta cuando John entró. "Oh, lo siento," dijo John. "Puedo volver luego."

"No, hemos terminado." Ang puso su mano en el hombro de John. "Excelente día. Muy bien."

"Gracias." Ang se fue. John se dio vuelta hacia Sherlock. "Bueno. Te ves complacido contigo mismo."

"Me siento como si me hubiera sentado en la peor parte de la parte de atrás del bus."

"Bueno, deberías sentirte como el hombre que rompió las barreras en esa escena."

"No fue muy diferente."

"No mucho. A veces el cambio más pequeño es el que hace la mayor diferencia."

Sherlock se quedó mirando al vacío. "Justo el otro día le estaba diciendo a Emma cuan raro encontraba que todos hablaran de mi aprendiendo de ti, en vez de al revés. Dime, John. ¿Ha sido siempre tan evidente para todos lo mucho que tengo que aprender, y soy el último en darme cuenta?"

John se sentó frente a él. "¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no he aprendido nada de ti en todo este tiempo? No he hecho nada más que eso desde que empezamos a grabar. No es que todos piensen que tú tengas mucho por aprender y yo no, Sherlock. Es que yo sé que tengo mucho por aprender."

"Y quizás yo si necesite un recordatorio."

"Tu no demuestras exactamente una actitud muy receptiva."

Sherlock rió, un pequeño, agudo sonido. "No creo que lo haga."

John sonrió, y se sentaron durante un momento en un confortante silencio. "Tengo una idea."

"Oh, por favor."

"No, te va a encantar."

"Deslúmbrame."

"Vamos a salir mañana. Vamos a turistear."

Sherlock frunció el ceño. "¿Turistear?"

"¡Sí! Tú sabes. Salir y – ver los monumentos."

"¿Los monumentos de Toronto?"

"¡Hay monumentos! ¡Los he visto!"

"¿Entonces para qué querrías verlos de nuevo?"

John no tenía una buena respuesta para eso. "Será divertido. Se supone que mañana el clima será estupendo. Podemos caminar por la ciudad y comer cosas que sean malas para nosotros. Nos hará bien salir, tomar un poco de aire, un poco de ejercicio." Sonrió, poniendo su mejor cara de ansia.

Sherlock lo miró por un momento, entonces dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento. "Oh, muy bien. Si es que te hace feliz."

* * *

Habían ido allí para complacer a John – su forma de agradecerle por la pequeña ayuda que le brindó en la escena del día anterior – pero para media tarde, Sherlock estuvo forzado a admitir que se estaba divirtiendo. El clima era precioso, tal y como habían prometido. Lo bastante bueno como para andar con chaquetas; limpios cielos azules, y una pequeña brisa que anunciaba la promesa de la primavera.

Él y John tomaron un tour en bote por las islas en la mañana, afortunadamente sin turistas dado que estaban fuera de época y en un día de semana. Sherlock había esperado que los reconocieran y les pidieran fotos y autógrafos, pero ninguno pareció interesarse mucho. En otro momento quizá estaría secretamente molesto por ello, pero hoy estaba agradecido de que lo dejaran solo.

Solo con John.

Almorzaron en un restaurante de la calle Queen que servía nada más que crepes. "Es una restricción un poco arbitraria, ¿No?" Sherlock murmuró mientras se ponían en la fila.

"Pero es brillante. Todo es mejor en un crepé. Ooh, yo quiero Nutella en el mío."

"John. Esa es difícilmente una selección apropiada de almuerzo. Pide algo con un poco de proteínas."

"Cualquier momento es un buen momento para comer Nutella."

Después de almorzar, satisfechos de comer crepes, caminaron por la Avenida University, a través del parque Queen, y pasando por el Real Museo de Ontario. "He estado aquí una docena de veces, pero nunca he entrado." comentó Sherlock, mientas pasaban por allí.

"Es un buen museo, podríamos entrar en otro momento. Quiero ir a Casa Loma."

Fue una larga caminata hacia Casa Loma, pero tenían tiempo y era un lindo día. No hablaron mucho en el camino. Sherlock se encontró estando contento sólo por el hecho de estar al lado de John. Era una presencia calmante, moviéndose por el mundo como si supiera el funcionamiento más íntimo de éste y nada ni nadie pudiera ser un misterio para él. Sherlock, quien usualmente encontraba el comportamiento de la gente y las normas sociales incomprensibles, se sentía como si tuviera un traductor a su lado. Un amortiguador entre él y el resto del mundo.

Sherlock sabía que la Casa Loma era un edificio parecido a un castillo ubicado en una colina con vistas a Toronto, muy popular como set de filmación, pero nunca había estado allí. Mientras él y John se situaban en la base de la larga escalera que conducía al edificio, miró la fachada y quedó impresionado a regañadientes. "Interesante" dijo.

"¡Oooh, ésto se merece un 'interesante'!" bromeó John. "Me pregunto qué es lo que el Castillo de Windsor sacaría de ti."

"He estado allí. Lo favorecí con un 'fascinante'"

John rió mientras empezaban a subir los escalones. Pagaron su entrada y caminaron por la casa. El interior lucía bastante familiar, lo que no era sorprendente, después de que Sherlock viera las múltiples placas colgadas enumerando las muchas películas que se habían rodado allí. "¿Has filmado alguna ves aquí?" le preguntó.

"No." Dijo John. "Nunca había estado en una película lo suficientemente importante como para usar ésta locación."

Desafortunadamente, el anonimato del que había disfrutado hasta el momento eligió ese instante para expirar. "¡Oh, por Dios!" dijo una voz, el tono y la inflexión decepcionantemente familiar como la de Fan En La Calle. "¡Usted es John Watson!"

Se volvieron hacia la fan, una mujer en sus veintitantos con dos amigas, las tres mirándolos fijamente. John les dio su sonrisa neutral de conociendo-al-público. "Sí, hola."

Sherlock se quedó allí, expectante, pero sin que fuera tomado en cuenta. "Tengo que decirle, Señor Watson, que mi familia ve _Holiday, With Nuts_ cada Navidad. Es nuestra película favorita. Nos hace sentir normales en comparación."

John sonrió. "Bueno, es bueno saber que estoy contribuyendo a la unidad familiar de alguna manera."

"¡Cuando tenía dieciséis tuve un serio enamoramiento por ti!"

John le dio a Sherlock una mirada divertida. "Bueno, gracias a Dios que lo superaste." dijo burlándose de ella.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente. "Oh, maldita sea – eso no – quiero decir, sigo teniendo esta especie de enamoramiento por ti." balbuceó.

Sherlock suspiró. Supuso que era mucho pedir que algunas chicas de la hermandad a favor de las películas navideñas extravagantes hayan visto _Rotisserie. _Sin embargo, una de las amigas de la fan de Watson estaba mirándolo. De repente, su rostro se relajó y sus ojos se agrandaron. "¡Por la mierda!" exclamó, y luego se dio teatralmente una palmada sobre la boca. "Oh, lo siento, disculpen mi lenguaje, ¡pero tú eres Sherlock Holmes!"

"Sí." Dijo.

"¿Quién?" dijo la tercera del trío.

"Tu sabes. Estaba en esa película, ¡En Australia! La vimos el año pasado en la clase de Filosofía." Sherlock frunció el ceño. ¿Una clase de filosofía viendo _Kanizsa? _¿Qué clase de universidad les mostraba películas teatrales como parte del curriculum? "Esa película cambió mi vida," dijo efusivamente la joven. "¡Eres tan genial en ella!"

"Gracias, es amable de tu parte decir eso." dijo Sherlock.

John le estaba firmando algo a la primera chica. "¿Así que ustedes dos están aquí, como, juntos?" preguntó, sus ojos moviéndose de uno al otro.

"Estamos haciendo turismo," dijo John. "Estamos en la ciudad filmando una película."

"¿En serio? ¿Ustedes dos en la misma película? ¡Eso es fantástico!"

"Creo que será una buena película," dijo John, dándole a Sherlock un guiño apenas perceptible.

"¿Me podría dar su autógrafo, Señor Holmes?" la chica filósofa pregunto, sosteniendo un cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

"Está bien," dijo.

"Mi nombre es Cathy, con C" dijo ella, moviendo sus pestañas hacia él. Era bastante bonita. Y definitivamente estaba coqueteando con él. El pensamiento extraviado de que si él estuviera dispuesto, podría llevar a esa chica a algún lugar ahora mismo y tener sexo con ella lo golpeó. La rareza de su profesión nunca dejaba de fascinarlo, el que pudiera poner a cualquier persona en esa posición. Sabía que sus compañeros de trabajo tomaban ventaja de ello. Él nunca lo había hecho. Ninguna chica (o chico, y ha habido un montón de cada uno) que se le haya ofrecido había despertado alguna vez su interés.

Sherlock escribió "Para Cathy, Sherlock Holmes" en su cuaderno. Se dio cuenta de que John añadía algo más personal a los autógrafos, algo como 'mis mejores deseos' o lo que sea. Él nunca sabía qué escribir, a menos que alguien le pidiera escribir 'feliz cumpleaños' o algo por el estilo.

Predeciblemente, las chicas les pidieron una foto. Un guardia que iba pasando fue reclutado, y la foto fue tomada. Sherlock se preguntó cuan demacrado se veía. Siempre parecía lucir demacrado en las fotos normales. John, sin duda, parecía la imagen viva de la buena salud.

Las chicas les dieron las gracias y se despidieron, para luego seguir su camino. "Te dije que nos reconocerían," Sherlock murmuró, mientras caminaban por el jardín.

"Oh, eso fue bastante inofensivo considerando como son los encuentros en público. Eran educadas, eran simpáticas."

"Eran atractivas. Tu fan de navidad probablemente te hubiera dejado hacerle de todo allí mismo en el pasillo."

"Oh, como si Señorita Amo la Filosofía no te hubiera tenido en el suelo en un latido," bromeó John.

Sherlock resopló. "Creo que podría haber emergido victorioso de una lucha en contra de una veinteañera, John."

"Lo siento, ¿cómo me he atrevido a mancillar tus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo?" John estaba sonriendo, como si es que estuviera teniendo el mejor momento de su vida. Eso no podía ser posible, ya que nadie que pasara el día con Sherlock podría contarlo como entre sus 10 actividades favoritas, pero al menos no se veía aburrido.

Caminaron a través de los jardines, no muy impresionantes porque estaban a finales de primavera, y de vuelta a la calle. Cansados por su caminata, se subieron a un carro hacia el mercado de Kensington en busca de su cena. Después de pasar varios puestos y vendedores, llegaron a una intersección y se encontraron con un restaurante bastante destartalado llamado "El Tailandés Húngaro."

"Hmm," dijo. "¿Es tailandés o es húngaro?

"A lo mejor es ambos. Tenemos que comer aquí."

"Si quieres."

Entraron, y John estuvo encantado de descubrir que, efectivamente, el restaurante era un establecimiento húngaro/tailandés. La yuxtaposición era sumamente confusa, pero Sherlock decidió no cuestionarlo. Ordenó algunos pad thau (John ordenó paprikash) y se sentaron en un comedor casi desierto.

Se aclaró la garganta. "Me alegro de que sugirieras esto," dijo. "El turismo, quiero decir."

John levantó la vista. "¿En serio?"

"Sí. Lo he disfrutado. Raramente exploro las ciudades en las que filmo. Me temo de que tiendo a ser un ermitaño mientras trabajo."

"Yo también, pero lucho contra ello. Necesitas algo más que el trabajo en tu vida. Si te sumerges demasiado profundamente en éste negocio, te olvidas de que el resto del mundo existe."

Sus palabras hicieron recordar a Sherlock un punto en la historia de John. "¿Cómo era estar en el ejercito?"

John lo pensó un momento. "Fue reconfortante."

"Esa me parece una descripción muy inusual."

"Sin duda. No sé cuantos otros estarían de acuerdo con ella. Pero para mi, fueron comidas aseguradas y un lugar para dormir. Y nunca tuve que preocuparme de qué hacer o donde ir, porque alguien siempre estaba ahí mismo para que me lo dijera. Normalmente gritando."

"Podrías haberte forjado una carrera si no te hubieran disparado. En el muslo, ¿me equivoco? Estuviste muy cerca de desangrarte. Podrías haberte re-enlistado después de que te recuperaras, pero habías empezado la escuela y preferiste quedarte."

John asintió. "Correcto en todos los aspectos."

"No pareces sorprendido."

"Sherlock, tu habilidad para saber inmediatamente todo acerca de mi con sólo una mirada me dejó de sorprender semanas atrás." sonrió. "De hecho, estaba esperando que me preguntaras acerca de Sarah. Estoy seguro que lo supiste tan pronto como yo lo hice."

"Por primera vez, opté por contener mi lengua. Pensé que me dirías tu mismo si es que querías."

"Vamos a anunciar nuestra separación una vez que éste rodaje termine."

"Hmm. ¿Es posible terminar con alguien con quien nunca estuviste saliendo?"

"Lo sé. Es ridículo. Un poco de teatro."

"Les servía para un propósito práctico. Ella fue capaz de seguir en el closet, y tu tenías una relación que bloqueaba las demandas de otras."

"No tenía las ventajas de una relación real, eso si."

"Oh, John. No me digas que no podrías haber salido y encontrado sexo casual aparte de tu 'relación' con Sarah, si es que así lo hubieras querido."

Suspiró. "Supongo que tienes razón. No sé porqué, pero siempre me pareció que había que tomarse muchas molestias."

"En eso estamos completamente de acuerdo."

La comida llegó y comieron en silencio durante unos momentos. John tragó y tomo un trago de su cerveza. "Así que, ¿qué es lo que te hizo convertirte en actor? Creo que nunca lo he escuchado. Erres tan brillante, podrías haber sido cualquier cosa. Un científico o un escritor, o algún tipo de pensador. La forma en que deduces cosas, ¿has pensado alguna ves en ser – no sé, un detective o algo por el estilo?"

"O, sí. De hecho, lo hubiera sido, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes."

"¿Qué pasó?"

Sherlock vaciló. Esto no era algo que compartiera con facilidad. Ni siquiera Sally sabía acerca de esto. Y sin embargo, tomar la decisión de decirle a John no fue difícil. "Cuando era un niño, doce o menos años de edad, un joven murió en una piscina. Carl Powers era su nombre. Había venido para una competencia de natación y se ahogó, así nada más. Me pareció sospechoso. Tenía mis razones. Ninguno de los policías me presto ni la más mínima atención. Era sólo un niño con mucha imaginación. Seguí molestando al detective encargado del caso, y finalmente habló conmigo. Me dijo que buscara otro hobby, que me uniera al club de teatro o algo." negó con la cabeza. "Como si se tratara de un capricho pasajero. Pues bien, al día siguiente fui a la biblioteca para investigar cómo Carl se podría haber llegado a ahogar. Pasé un cartel en el pasillo que decía que el club de teatro se estaba reuniendo en ese momento. Llamó mi atención. Supongo que me estaba sintiendo un poco contrariado y quería ver cuan ridícula era la idea, yo en la escuela de drama. Así que fui a la reunión, más o menos para probar que no era para mí. Y para mi sorpresa, me encontré totalmente fascinado por ella."

John asintió sabiamente. "El destino intervino."

"No creo en el destino. Pero a veces me pregunto donde estaría hoy si no hubiera visto el anuncio, o lo hubiera ignorado."

"Bueno, no estarías conmigo, eso es seguro."

Sherlock miró a su amigo al otro lado de la mesa, y la idea de haber perdido su compañía era sorprendentemente molesta. "Entonces las cosas fueron para mejor."

John le sonrió. "Creo que sí. Para los dos.

* * *

Notas clave:

1. James Lipton es el presentador de un popular show, "Inside the Actor's Studio", grabado en New School en Nueva York. Dura una hora, durante la cual invita a un actor y tienen una profunda conversación acerca de su vida y su carrera. Es un _poquito_ pretencioso.

2. RSC = Royal Shakespeare Company (Real Sociedad de Shakespeare)

3. La historia acerca de Ed Norton es verdadera. Los rumores sobre su actuación en _Primal Fear_ eran tan entusiastas que antes de que la película se estrenara, había sido contratado para_ Everyone Says I Love You_ y _The People Vs. Larry Flynt_.

4. El tour de Sherlock y John por Toronto incorpora lugares reales (aunque estuve allí hace tres años, así que no puedo garantizar que todo siga donde mismo). "El Tailandes Húngaro" lo mencioné anteriormente en mi fic de Criminal Minds "How to Fight Loneliness" aunque lo trasladé a DC, así que no pude resistir usarlo en éste, ya que la historia tiene lugar en el sitio real.

* * *

Notas de las traductoras:

¡Aaaah, lo sentimos mucho muchisimo! En serio. Nos fuimos de vacaciones, primero juntas y después cada una por su lado, así que no habíamos podido traducir nada. Me gustaría decirles que en compensación actualizaríamos más rápido, pero el 5 entramos a clases y es nuestro último año (D:) y tenemos que hacer una monografía y blablablá, así que nada es seguro. (Además de que Blaireau se va, de nuevo, de vacaciones. La suerte que tiene ésta mujer...)

Ojalá les guste el capítulo, cada vez se nos hace más largo traducirlos, porque mientras pasan los capítulos se van haciendo MUCHO más extensos. ¡Gracias por sus reviews de el cap. anterior! Nos leemos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes ni el canon nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Ésta es una traducción del original con el mismo nombre de la autora MadLori.

**Traductora:** Blaireau

**Beta**: Serpent

* * *

_Rodaje de la película: Semana Seis._

* * *

"¿Quién tiene los limones?"

"Aquí", dijo Anderson, sacando una bolsa de plástico y entregándosela a Harry. Ella la tomó y sacó un cuchillo para cortarlos en rodajas y preparar unas gin-tonic.

"¿Quieres un poco de vino?" Le preguntó Sally.

Harry quería. Quería vino con muchas, muchas ganas. Miró hacía Clara, quién la veía con una mirada de entendimiento y apoyo. "No" dijo con un suspiro. "No bebo. Estoy en recuperación."

"Oh, lo siento."

"Está bien. No lo sabías." Clara le sonrió, para luego inclinarse y besarle el cuello. Harry enrojeció, todavía acostumbrándose a eso. Solo había pasado una semana y nunca había estado tan enamorada en su vida.

Sally saco las pizzas del horno. "Dios, me encantan las cosas pre-cosidas," dijo. "Sé que no son mejores que las pizza de entrega, pero esto se siente como si estuvieras cocinando en cierto modo."

"¿Tu cocinas?" Preguntó Anderson.

"Dios, no. El alcance de mis habilidades culinarias se extiende a poner cereal en un tazón y agregarle leche encima."

"Es un poco mi hobby."

"¿Cocinar? ¿En serio?"

"Cuando no estoy en el set. Lo que es casi nunca." Los cuatro se sentaron en torno a la mesa de Clara. Ella tenía el piso mas lindo, y estas reuniones para cenar se habían convertido en una ocurrencia casi regular.

"¿Estará cerrado el set mañana?" Preguntó Anderson.

Clara asintió. "Absolutamente. Me temo que eso te incluirá a ti y a Sally. Solo el elenco necesario."

Sally movió su mano. "He visto a Sherlock desnudo lo suficiente como para una vida."

"¿Está nervioso John?" Preguntó Clara.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No se ve nervioso. Ha hecho escenas de sexo antes."

"Ninguna como esta. Todas las que ha hecho han sido con un enfoque romántico y sutil, sin muchos desnudos."

"Eso creo. Sherlock ha tenido algunas que han sido bastante fuertes."

"Ciertamente él no se avergüenza de estar desnudo en una película," Dijo Anderson.

"Con un cuerpo como ese no debería estarlo," Dijo Clara. "Solo pensé que podrían estar más nerviosos de lo normal porque..." Todos la miraron expectantes. "Ustedes saben."

"¿Sabemos qué?" Dijo Anderson.

Clara suspiró. "Sé que hay un acuerdo informal para que nadie hable de ello, pero solo estamos nosotros aquí."

Sally negó con su cabeza. "Si nadie lo dice no creo que uno de nosotros deba ser el primero."

Harry asintió en acuerdo. "John es mi hermano. No quiero compartir especulaciones o traicionar su confianza. Aunque no es como que haya algo que traicionar, porque no me ha dicho nada."

"Entiendo lo que están diciendo, chicos, pero todo el reparto está nervioso por ellos haciendo está escena, con todos sabiendo y nadie hablando."

"No todos lo saben," dijo Anderson quedamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Él levantó la mirada. "_Ellos_ no lo saben. O no quieren saberlo."

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, considerándolo. "Mi hermano salvó mi vida," dijo Harry. "Salvó a toda nuestra familia. Si no fuera por él – no sé donde estaría, donde ninguno de nosotros estaría. Solo quiero que sea feliz. Se merece ser feliz."

"Nunca había visto a Sherlock de esta forma," dijo Sally. "Nunca lo había visto tan – contento. Tan emocionado por el trabajo, por la jodida vida. Él siempre ha estado un poco fuera de contexto, como si no encajara. Pero no aquí. No ahora."

Clara suspiró. "Escuchen, he sido AD por un largo tiempo, y la primera cosa que aprendes es no meterte en la vida de los demás, especialmente la de los actores. Pero les digo chicos, solo entre nosotros, que si concluimos está película y todos tomamos caminos separados, y esos dos no admiten que están locamente enamorados uno del otro, no me haré responsable de mis acciones."

* * *

Caminar por el set en nada más que una tanga de color piel, incluso aunque tuviera una bata encima, es algo a lo que John cree nadie nunca podría acostumbrarse. Por un lado, era una ridícula prenda que no escondía ninguna maldita cosa y más de una vez había pensado que hubiera preferido estar totalmente desnudo. Por otro lado, la idea de preservar la modestia cuando estas a punto de retorcerte encima de otro hombre igualmente (des)vestido era ridículo, en el mejor de los casos.

Para empeorar las cosas, él y Sherlock habían pasado la mañana hablando con el equipo del detrás de escenas, recolectando entrevistas para el lanzamiento del video. Les habían preguntado de nuevo sobre filmar las escenas de sexo, si es que era incomodo hacerlas con otro hombre, que opinaban sobre ello, y así sucesivamente.

¿Como podría explicar que no era el sexo falso lo que era incomodo, sino, la maldita coreografía?

Si el entrevistador hubiera sabido sobre la naturaleza de la escena de sexo que estaban apunto de filmar, seguramente hubiera tenido más preguntas. Esto sería, sin lugar a dudas, la escena sexual más explicita protagonizada por dos hombres para ser mostrada a un público convencional. No se ganaría la categoría de NC-17, pero definitivamente estaba entrando al territorio de _Bajos Instintos_. El punto de esto no era ser obsceno, sino tener contenido. Benjamin y Mark habían pasado un infierno llegados a este punto de la historia. La vida profesional de Benjamin estaba en ruinas, Mark estaba distanciado de su familia, y todo lo que tenían era al otro, e incluso eso se estaba desintegrando. Y lo sabían. No sería suficiente, ellos no serían suficiente, y por mucho que se amaran, Mark aún estaba muy afectado por la muerte de James, y Benjamin apenas sabía quien era si su vida médica le era arrebatada. No era su momento. Ésta era su última oportunidad. Primero era furioso, luego agresivo, después compungido, triste, confortante y después apasionado, en una rápida sucesión. En resumidas cuentas era toda su relación y un puente entre el antes y el después.

La gente preguntaba las cosas más raras sobre las escenas de sexo. ¿Los hombres tenían erecciones? Bueno, había oído que algo así había pasado, pero a él nunca le había sucedido. Era difícil tener una erección cuando te estabas concentrando en otras ocho cosas a la vez, como en donde estabas tocando a tu co-estrella, en que ángulo estabas hacía la cámara, donde estaba la luz, como se iba a ver tu pierna en esa posición, si estabas dándole la emoción correcta a tu cara, y si ese gemido o sonido iba a sonar estúpido.

John pensaba en todas esas cosas, pero por sobre todo estaba en su mente el hecho de que después de filmar esta escena, no vería a Sherlock por casi dos semanas. Habían llegado al punto en la historia en el cual Benjamin y Mark se separaban por un año, debido a que Benjamin tomaba un empleo en un hospital de ayuda en África. Sherlock y la segunda unidad de grabación volarían allá para grabar las escenas en esa locación mientras que John se quedaba aquí con la primera unidad para grabar las escenas de Mark.

Esta mañana había llegado al set el actor que interpretaría el nuevo novio de Mark. John solo lo había visto una vez, para la lectura. Era apuesto, un poco geek y raro, y definitivamente no era Sherlock. Sherlock, quien volvería para filmar su ultima escena juntos, una gran toma de diez paginas que probablemente tomaría dos días filmar.

Y luego se desligarían de ésta película y seguirían con sus vidas. John intentaba no pensar en ello demasiado. Mantendría el contacto con Sherlock, por supuesto que lo haría. Se habían vuelto – bueno, amigos difícilmente lo describiría ahora. Y probablemente lo vería para hacer la ADR, y cuando la publicidad comenzara estaba casi garantizado que harían todas sus entrevistas juntos, debido a la naturaleza de la película.

Pero no sería lo mismo. Nunca volvería a ser lo mismo. Lo sabía por experiencia propia. Había hecho amigos cercanos en el set anteriormente, pero la creación de una película era un periodo de gran concentración de compañerismo, de grandes emociones, y grandes arranques de adrenalina, los cuales servían para crear intensos vínculos con las personas mientras estabas dentro. Pero en el minuto en el que te ibas, todo eso se desvanecía. Prometerías mantenerte en contacto, y a veces lo hacías, y siempre era un gusto ver a esas personas en las fiestas o premieres o shows de premiaciones, pero esa profunda conexión proveniente del trabajo creativo compartido se habría ido, y nunca volvería.

El pensamiento de eso sucediéndole a él y a Sherlock lo hacia sentirse confusamente enfermo, pero no sabía como detenerlo.

Se dio cuenta de que Sherlock había caminado trás él, porque podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del hombre. "Una vez mas en la brecha," dijo, la profunda voz del barítono deslizándose junto al oído de John.

"Adelante, McDuff."

Sherlock sonrió. "Saldrá bien."

"Tu eres el experto. Esto es un poco nuevo para mi."

Clara se acercó. "Estamos listos para ustedes, chicos."

"¿Nos das un minuto?" Dijo Sherlock.

"Seguro." Se alejó de nuevo. Él set estaba cerrado, no había más de una docena de personas ahí. Ang, los DP, los asistentes de cámara, Clara, y otros pocos miembros del reparto. John estaba parado justo fuera del rango de la cámara, dándose ánimos a si mismo.

"¿Confías en mi, John?" dijo Sherlock.

"Sí."

"Tengo un truco. Ha funcionado anteriormente. Nada inconveniente."

"Adelante."

Las manos de Sherlock tiraron de la bata de John; desabrochó el cinturón y se lo quitó, arrojándolo a una silla cercana. Podía sentir que Sherlock estaba desnudo detrás de él. "Solo mantente quieto y relájate."

"Okay."

Y entonces – Sherlock lo abrazó. Desde atrás, con sus brazos rodeando el pecho de John, y sus cuerpos presionándose desde los hombros hasta los muslos. John se tensó un poco en un principio, pero luego recordó que se suponía que debía relajarse. Sherlock no se movió. John se relajó, dejando la tensión alejarse con la calidez del cuerpo de Sherlock.

Luego de algunos minutos, se dio cuenta de lo que era esto. Era una aclimatación. Si caminaban al set separadamente, sería arduo comenzar la toma, pero si se conectaban de una manera casta pero física de antemano, comenzarían la escena como una unidad.

_Estamos en esto juntos._

* * *

Levantó las manos y se aferró a los antebrazos de Sherlock; y mientras tenía las defensas bajas la idea de que no quería que Sherlock se fuera le vino de repente, no mañana, no al final de la toma, no quería que se fuera, nunca, no a menos que John pudiera ir con él.

Sally había empacado las maletas por él, así que Sherlock se pasó la tarde desempacándolas y reempacándolas. Oyó las llaves de John en la puerta, pero siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Necesitaba algo en que ocupar sus manos y cerebro, así no tendría que pensar en que irse era una absoluta necesidad en esos momentos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Pensé que Sally había empacado por ti." John se apoyó en la puerta, con una expresión perpleja en el rostro.

"Precisamente por eso me vez ocupado, no podría empacar apropiadamente una maleta aunque fuera para salvar su vida. No sé por qué insiste en hacerlo cuando sabe que voy a rehacerlo."

"Eres un gran neurótico, ¿Sabes?"

"Lo dice el hombre que ordena alfabéticamente sus DVDs."

"Esos no es ser neurótico, es sólo ser organizado." John se acercó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. "¿Cuando es tu vuelo?"

"A las siete de la mañana."

"Largo viaje."

"No estoy deseando que llegue."

"Yo tampoco."

Sherlock levantó sus ojos y encontró los de John. Lo que vio en ellos le hizo volver la atención a su equipaje rápidamente. "Seguramente será un alivio deshacerse de mi y toda mi egocéntrica arrogancia por dos semanas."

"No. No lo será."

Suspiró. "Vamos, John. Sígueme la corriente. No puedo mantener mi frívola indiferencia si insistes en ser completamente- sincero."

"Oh, lo siento. Bueno, en ese caso, ciertamente no extrañare tus parches de nicotina por todos lados."

"Así está mejor." Un pensamiento lo golpeó y sonrió. "De todas formas, disfrutaré de un gran beneficio estando fuera del país."

"¿Disentería?"

"No tendré que ver o oler otra puta hortensia por dos semanas enteras."

John gruñó. "Oh, suertudo bastardo. ¿Crees que Ang me creería si le digo que he desarrollado una alergia?"

"Solo dirá que te tomes un Benadryl y sigas adelante."

John rió, y entonces se quedó en silencio. Sherlock dobló cuidadosamente sus camisas y las metió en la maleta. "Mi nueva co-estrella llegó al set hoy."

Sherlock asintió. "Lo vi. Creo que no me es familiar."

"Está en un programa de televisión americano. Algo divertido, no lo he visto."

"Ah."

"De todos modos, parece un buen chico. Será extraño de todas formas. Me voy a sentir como si te estuviera engañando."

"¿Cómo te atreves a actuar con alguien más? Pensé que teníamos algo especial, John."

Él rió. "Te prometo que no lo ayudaré con las líneas, ¿De acuerdo? Es solo un trabajo, no significa nada."

Y los dos estaban riendo, y bromeando mientras Sherlock empacaba, y fue horrible. Sherlock empacaba lo más lento que era humanamente posible, como si el tiempo fuera a ralentizarse para ir a su ritmo y así las siete de la mañana nunca llegarían.

John se removió un poco en la cama. "Quizás esto suene asqueroso, pero me siento un poco – irritado."

"Bueno, seis horas de roce te hacen eso. Una vez tuve un compañero de reparto que lo llamaba 'sarpullido por roce'."

"Nunca había tenido que lidiar con que mi piel se irritara antes." Dijo, frotando su rostro. "Y no es solo en mi cara."

"Hay una crema, y también hay un fantástico talco que..."

"Lo se, Harry me consiguió." Lo miró. "Estuviste realmente bien hoy. No creo que necesites más lecciones de actuación intuitiva de el Oráculo Watson."

"Te lo debo. Solo pude hacerlo porque sabía que estabas ahí conmigo."

"Bueno, esa era la idea ¿no?"

De mala gana Sherlock cerró su equipaje y corrió la cremallera. Puso las manos en sus bolsillos con un suspiro. "Estoy en deuda contigo, John. De verdad lo estoy. Me has ayudado a tomar algunos riesgos que he estado evitando, sin saber que los estaba evadiendo."

"No me debes nada," Dijo John, suavemente. "No sabes lo que significa para mi actuar contigo. Especialmente en esta película. Tener que contar esta historia, y hacerlo con alguien como tu..." se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada. "Había renunciado a tener una oportunidad como esta como actor."

Sherlock se quedó mirando el perfil de John, perdiendo completamente su equilibrio interno por ese hombre y su humildad, su absoluta ignorancia sobre lo extraordinario que era. Sherlock deseó encontrar las palabras para decirle, todos los días, cientos de veces al día, que no solo era un gran actor sino que también era un increíble humano, algo que Sherlock nunca había sido o intentado ser. Pero podía intentarlo ahora, si eso mantenía a John a su lado.

"Bueno," dijo. "Sally viene por mi a las cinco. Se está haciendo tarde."

"Mañana tengo libre. Adam tiene algunas pruebas y están filmando algunas de las escenas de Emma. Yo podría..." John se cortó a sí mismo. "No, es tonto."

"¿Qué?"

John lo miró. "Podría esperar contigo. Podríamos ver algunas películas, o jugar cartas o algo."

Sherlock sabía que no debería hacerlo. Debería intentar descansar. Pero, ¿Sería capaz de descansar sabiendo que al otro lado de sus sueños habría un avión que lo llevaría lejos de este hombre?

Oh, ¿A quién engañaba de todas formas? Dándole a elegir entre dormir y pasar más tiempo con John no había ninguna duda. "Esta bien, entonces," él dijo. "Tú eliges la primera película."

* * *

Armada con el latte más grande que le podrían haber hecho en la cafetería que estaba abierta toda la noche (ocho vasos, el barista había chequeado dos, hasta tres veces la orden), Sally se puso en camino hacia el piso de Sherlock, balanceando las bebidas, su cartera y los pasajes de avión de Sherlock, junto con sus llaves en los dientes. Al llegar a la puerta, se las arregló para poner la llave en la cerradura, y abrió silenciosamente.

La luz aún estaba encendida._ Oh Dios, el hijo de puta no durmió. Sera un verdadero placer en el avión._ Dejó el café y entró al salón, preparando una diatriba en contra de los trasnoches antes de un viaje, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio lo que había frente a sus ojos.

La TV estaba encendida, mostrando el menú del DVD de _There Will Be Blood_, con el sonido apagado. Sherlock y John estaban sentados en el sillón, ambos dormidos, apoyados el uno contra el otro, y con sus cabezas recostadas juntas en el sofá. Las piernas de John estaban dobladas bajo él, mientras que las de Sherlock se encontraban extendidas y apoyadas sobre una otomana. Un tazón con palomitas de maíz estaba sobre el regazo de John. Sally no pudo evitar sonreír por la ternura. Lucían como un par de niños pequeños a los que les habían permitido estar hasta más allá de la hora de acostarse, pero que no habían podido aguantar hasta más allá de medianoche.

No pudo resistirlo. Sacó su celular y les tomó una foto. Entonces se acercó y los empujó a ambos. "¿Sherlock? ¿John?"

John se despertó de golpe, parpadeando confundido. Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron y se sentó. "Oh Dios mío," murmuró. "¿Son las cinco?"

"Si. Hora de irse. ¿Ya reempacaste tu maleta?"

"Está en el dormitorio." Pasó una mano por su pelo. Sally fue y consiguió la maleta. Cuando regresó, John y Sherlock estaban de pie, desperezándose, tratando meticulosamente de no mirarse entre sí. "¿Estas listo para partir? ¿Te quieres cambiar?" Sherlock llevaba pantalones y un jersey de cuello alto, lo cual no seria un atuendo de viaje atípico para él, pero no estaría de más preguntar.

"No, estoy listo." Giró hacia John. "Bueno, te veo en un par de semanas. La mejor de las suertes para tus escenas."

"Para ti también," Dijo John sacudiendo su mano. "Estaré revisando los dailies. Trata de que no te dé disentería."

Sherlock sonrió. "Voy a hacer todo lo posible para evitarla." Sally los observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras intercambiaban lo que solo podía ser llamada una despedida estándar de Hey-somos-compañeros. "Nos vamos, entonces. Nos vemos pronto."

"Tienes razón. Buen viaje." John levantó una mano mientras abandonaban el piso de Sherlock. Sherlock cerró la puerta tras ellos y tomó aliento.

"¿Estas bien?" Ella dijo.

"Si, por supuesto que estoy bien. Vamos." Tomó el asa de su maleta y se dirigió al pasillo. Sally no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero Sherlock tenía sus manos en los bolsillos y los hombros encorvados, como si estuviera protegiéndose de un golpe.

_Oh, hombres. Son tan estúpidos._

* * *

_Rodaje de la película: Semana Siete._

* * *

John caminó hacía su remolque al finalizar las grabaciones del día. Odiaba el hecho de que parte de la diversión de esto se hubiera ido por él. No debería importar quien estaba aquí o no estaba aquí, lo que importaba era el guion y la historia y su personaje, Mark, quien estaba intentando superar la devastación por el suicidio de su hermano y el haber perdido al hombre de quién se había enamorado. Ayudándolo a seguir adelante estaba el nuevo hombre que había conocido, Roland, que era considerado y atractivo y no era Benjamin.

"¿John? ¡John!"

Se detuvo y volvió para encontrarse con Adam, su nuevo compañero de reparto a corto plazo, corriendo hacia él. "¿Si?"

"¿Puedo preguntarte sobre la escena de mañana, en la cafetería?"

"Seguro. Entra." Fue hacía su trailer y sostuvo la puerta para Adam, que era muy amable y talentoso, y a quién odiaba irracionalmente desde la médula de su ser. No era como que Adam fuera a saber esto alguna vez, porque John Watson era un muy buen actor. Solo estaba teniendo que hacer más actuaciones fuera de pantalla estos días.

Pasó la siguiente media hora discutiendo la escena, diciendo un par de líneas, bromeando, porque eso era lo que los compañeros hacían. Eso era lo que los actores hacían cuando eran amables y generosos con sus compañeros, y John Watson no era nada si no era amable y bondadoso, y nada de esto era culpa de Adam, solo era un hombre intentando hacer su trabajo. Era un actor de un exitoso programa de televisión que estaba tomando una pequeña parte en esta película por su perfil y dirección, y John respetaba eso.

_Cuatro días. Cuatro días para que Sherlock vuelva._ Tenía que dejar de pensar, hasta que Sherlock llegara a _casa._ Esto no era casa. Era un equipo de rodaje. Era una producción. Un encuentro efímero de personas y circunstancias para producir algo que solo existiría como una luz proyectada sobre una pantalla.

_Casa. Quiero que vuelva a casa. Casa es conmigo._

"Bien, gracias," Dijo Adam, cerrando su maltratado libreto. "Aprecio el tiempo."

"No te preocupes," Dijo John.

"Yo, uh- siento, no poder conocer a Sherlock."

John levantó la mirada. Escuchar el nombre salir de la boca de Adam fue inexplicablemente discordante. "Si, supongo que él no volverá hasta que hayas finalizado."

"¿Como es trabajar con él? He oído algunas historias, que déjame decirte..."

Es trascendental. Es transformador. Es tan absorbente que honestamente no puedo recordar haber trabajado con otro actor, nunca. Todos se convierten en él en mis recuerdos. Él es todos los personajes en cada novela y cada guion y en cada cosa imaginada. Él es todo mi maldito mundo y termina en ocho días. "Es asombroso," dijo John. "Es exigente, pero vale la pena. Creo que los dos hemos hecho nuestro mejor trabajo en esta película."

"No puedo esperar a ver el producto final."

En eso, John podía estar más de acuerdo. "Lo se, yo tampoco."

* * *

_Rodaje de la película: Semana Ocho_

* * *

John se levantó en el penúltimo día de rodaje para encontrar a Sherlock haciendo el desayuno en su cocina. Su corazón saltó al verlo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue murmurar un somnoliento "¿Quemierda?"

"¡Ah! Buenos días," Dijo Sherlock, sonriendo alegremente. "Mejor date prisa, tenemos que estar en el set en una hora."

"¿Cuando has vuelto?"

"Oh, ayer por la noche."

"¿Por que no me viniste a despertar?"

"Estaba bastante cansado por el viaje y apenas podría haber llegado más allá de mi cama. Pero no importa, todo se repara con un poco de café. Toma," Dijo, empujando un vaso hacia John a través de la barra de desayuno.

Se sentó y lo tomó, refregando su cara. "Se suponía que volverías ayer," dijo, intentando no sonar como un petulante niño al que le niegan su juguete favorito. De hecho, el día extra se había sentido como castigo. Adam había terminado todas sus escenas como estaba previsto y el retraso de Sherlock había atrasado todo, así que John se había pasado todo el día llamando y cortando, y preocupándose de si algo había salido mal.

"Lo sé. Algún tipo de metedura de pata burocrática. Anderson lo arregló. Tengo que admitir que es un gilipollas irritante pero hace su trabajo."

"¿Vas a estar bien para filmar? ¿No estás cansado? Es una escena maratónica."

"Estoy bien. No te preocupes por mi." Finalmente dejó de moverse y se inclinó sobre la barra, mirando directamente a los ojos de John. "Es bueno verte," Dijo, un poco mas tranquilo.

John sonrió, sintiéndose confortado. "Te extrañe," respondió. Los ojos de Sherlock brillaron un poco. "¿Como estuvo África? Los dailies se veían geniales."

"Oh, tu sabes. Todo se demora tres veces más. Casi dos semanas por diez putas escenas. Pero se verán fantásticas." Rodeó la mesa quitó y la taza de café de las manos de John, lo empujó fuera de la silla y le dio la vuelta. "Vete. Metete en la ducha. No puedo esperar para enterrar colectivamente nuestros dientes en esta escena."

* * *

Era una escena difícil. Fácilmente la escena más difícil que John había hecho en toda su carrera. Benjamin reaparecía en el umbral de la puerta de Mark luego de haber pasado todo un año, saludos educados, sorpresivas emociones, largos intercambios de como-has-estado-y-que-has-hecho, la erosión gradual de la cortesía hasta que llegaban a lo realmente importante. Benjamin esperando una segunda oportunidad. Mark queriendo dársela pero estando en una relación con Roland. Los bordes aún vivos de sus heridas, la sanación incompleta. Finalmente la rendición, los besos desesperados, el casi sexo y luego la negación, la retirada.

Después, el compromiso. Algún día. Estaremos juntos algún día. Cuando sea nuestro momento, y vendrá, y viviremos nuestras vidas hasta ese entonces, y sabremos cuando es tiempo.

Era mucho dialogo. Era mucho lenguaje corporal. Era mucho movimiento por el set, el set del piso de Mark, Benjamin tomándose todo literalmente y muy a pecho y Mark aferrándose a su frágil estabilidad.

La agenda estaba programada para dos días enteros, pero a medida de que comenzaron a trabajar se volvió claro que sólo necesitarían un día y medio, debido a que John y Sherlock echaban chispas. Una lucha sin igual. Todos dieron un paso atrás y se dedicaron a sólo mirar, porque así es como se hace. Los cortes eran raramente pedidos. Saldrían muchas tomas largas de esta escena, y sería algo digno de contemplar. Ang había programado una Steadicam a pesar de no haber planeado usarla en está escena; a mitad del primer día comenzó a utilizarla, grabando largas tomas, movimientos de barrido entre ellos, el operador de la cámara a su alrededor mientras arremetían contra el otro, se confortaban, besaban, acechaban, caminaban en círculos y se probaban uno al otro.

Esta no era la última escena de la película. La toma final sería de Benjamin solo, en un avión, devolviéndose a África, en paz con el cierre que había tenido con Mark y su promesa. Esa escena ya había sido grabada durante las tomas filmadas por Sherlock en África. Está era la última escena filmada por la producción. John estaba absurdamente complacido de que él y Sherlock terminarían a la vez y no tuvieran que quedarse a grabar escenas adicionales.

En la mañana del último día de grabación, John y Sherlock desayunaron juntos en su trailer. Dos paginas más y acabarían. "¿Cuando empiezas los ensayos para la interpretación?"

"El lunes."

"Oh, ¿Tan pronto?"

Sherlock asintió, entonces se preparó un poco. "Mi vuelo sale ésta noche." Evitó los ojos de John mientras lo decía.

El estómago de John se hiso un nudo. "¿Esta noche?"

"Si."

"Pero yo pensé..." La voz de John se fue apagando. _¿Que pensaste, exactamente? ¿Pensaste que tú y Sherlock tendrían esta última noche para pasarla juntos, sin la presión de la grabación? ¿Que iban a salir a la ciudad, tener una buena cena, quizás dar un paseo, y desnudar sus almas al otro? ¿Que él se volvería a hacia ti y te diría que quiere que vuelvas con él a Londres? ¿O que se iba a salir de la obra para así poder quedarse más tiempo contigo? ¿Pensaste que iban a tener un cinemático momento de confesión, en donde finalmente encontrarías el momento perfecto en donde los planetas se alinearan y de alguna forma sería bueno para ti decirle la verdad? Sé realista, John. Nada como eso pasaría, sin importar en qué momento él dejara la cuidad._

Levantó la mirada y vio los ojos de Sherlock, sus tristes ojos, y supo que no era sólo lo que él esperaba que pasara, sino que era exactamente lo que Sherlock estaba deseando también.

"Pensé que no planeabas irte hasta mañana."

"Ese era el plan, si. Desafortunadamente mi hermano fue muy insistente en que pasara algunos días en la casa familiar. Mi madre ha estado preguntando por mí, aparentemente. Así que cambió mis arreglos de viaje sin consultarme."

"¿Tu hermano? No sabía que tenías uno."

"No es un tema del que me preocupe hablar con regularidad. Mycroft es siete años mayor que yo y un dolor colosal en mi trasero."

"¿A qué se dedica entonces?"

Sherlock resopló con sorna. "El diría que ocupa una posición menor en el gobierno Británico. Estarías mejor sin saber que hace realmente."

"Bien. Eso es- siento oír eso. Estaba esperando – no lo sé. Tener una cena o algo. Última noche y todo eso."

"Lo sé," Dijo Sherlock, apenado. "Yo también. Debería irme ahora del set para ir al aeropuerto. Sally ya tiene mis maletas en el auto."

John rechinó sus dientes, mirando hacia su odioso desayuno a medio terminar. "Mierda, Sherlock, yo- yo no sé – hay cosas..."

"John. Todo está bien."

Encontró los ojos de Sherlock de nuevo, y pesar de las palabras del hombre, no estaba bien. Estaba lejos de estar bien.

* * *

Benjamin fue hacía la puerta. La abrió y se giró, sonriendo a Mark con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Algún día," dijo.

Mark asintió, sus puños se apretaban. "Algún día." Y luego, Benjamin se había ido.

Mark retrocedió y encontró una silla, doblándose en ella mientras el aliento abandonaba su cuerpo. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos y tomo un profundo, estremecedor aliento, luego echó su cabeza hacia atrás, la luz que entraba por el tragaluz reflejándose en las húmedas líneas de su rostro. Sonrió, y luego se echó a reír.

"Corte."

John se sentó derecho, sacudiéndose.

Clara miró a Ang, quien le dio un asentimiento. Entró al set, sonriendo. "John Watson y Sherlock Holmes, han terminado la película." Dijo en voz alta. "Y hemos acabado, señoras y señores."

Sherlock se abrió camino de vuelta al piso, sonriendo. Todo el equipo estaba aplaudiendo, gritando y aullando. No miró hacía ellos ni reconoció sus vítores, solo se dirigió directo a John y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo. John se lo devolvió, sus brazos envolviendo el delgado cuerpo, lagrimas haciendole cosquillas al final de la garganta.

Se hubiera quedado ahí para siempre, con Sherlock en sus brazos, pero el reparto pululaba alrededor de ellos, queriendo estrechar sus manos, felicitarlos, y pronto estuvieron separados y John le perdió el rastro. Ang se acercó para abrazarlo. "Tú cambiaras vidas," Dijo, despacio. "Y nadie te verá de la misma forma de nuevo."

John suspiró. "Espero que tengas razón."

Las sacudidas de mano, abrazos y intercambios de promesas de mantenerse en contacto parecían no acabar nunca.

"Estarás viendo más de mi, creo," Dijo Clara, guiñándole.

"Oh, ¿Te refieres a que estas durmiendo con mi hermana?" Dijo John, sonriendo.

"Si estas bien con eso."

"Creo que es genial, y tu eres genial, y todo es solo – genial." estaba abrumado por la explosión de amor y camaradería, pero su mente aún estaba fija en una cosa.

Clara lo acercó y le susurró en su oído. "Sally tiene su auto estacionado al lado de los vehículos de producción. Tienes alrededor de media hora antes de que se vayan." Se alejó y John vio en sus ojos que sabía, y que probablemente todos en esa maldita producción sabían.

Por los siguientes veinte minutos, fue como si el mundo conspirara para mantenerlo lejos de Sherlock. Entusiasmados compañeros de reparto querían que firmara sus libros, varios del staff de producción necesitaban que les devolviera cosas, necesitaban su firma, necesitaban Dios sabe qué y a él no le importaba, únicamente quería estar solo para así poder correr tras Sherlock como cualquiera de los héroes de las películas de comedia romántica que había interpretado en los pasados diez años.

Cuando finalmente se pudo separar, se apuró hacía los vehículos, estirando su cabeza para buscar la alta cabellera-negra de Sherlock. No lo veía por ningún lado. Sabía donde había aparcado Sally el auto, pero cuando llegó ya se había ido.

_No. Oh, no. No puedo soportarlo. Si no consigo nada más tienes que darme la oportunidad de decir..._

"¿No pensaste que me iría sin decir adiós, no?"

Se dio la vuelta, jadeando, para encontrar a Sherlock parado tras él. "¡Santa mierda!"

Sonrió. "Elegante como siempre. Sally está moviendo el coche para no quedarnos atrapados en el éxodo masivo."

John se relajó, sonriendo. "Pensé que te habías ido."

"No seas ridículo. Como si solo me fuera a levantar e irme."

Ahora que lo tenía aquí, John no sabía que decir. "Bueno - la mejor de las suertes en la actuación. Estoy seguro de que estarás brillante."

Sherlock suspiró. "Será lindo volver a Londres. Nunca he conseguido acostumbrarme a California. Terrible lugar."

"También extraño Londres."

"Quizás..." Sherlock aclaró su garganta, desviando la mirada. "Quizás puedas venir a visitar, si tienes tiempo."

"Me encantaría. El tiempo puede ser un problema. Tengo solo unos días libres y luego de vuelta al trabajo. Estoy haciendo la voz para una película de Pixar, y filmando unas cuantas apariciones como invitado. Estoy seguro de que Mike me tendrá saltando."

"Bueno, si no hay nada más, te veré cuando empiece la publicidad."

"Puede que sea soportable si la hacemos juntos."

"Sin ofender, John, pero ni siquiera tu estimable compañía podría hacer los tour de publicidad soportables."

Rieron, y luego cayó el silencio. John se paró ahí viendo los zapatos de Sherlock. Di _algo_. Levanto la mirada. Sherlock estaba esperando que comenzara. ¿Podría? Era un acantilado demasiado alto sin fondo a la vista.

"Bueno, quiébrate una pierna" dijo, sin convicción.

Sherlock asintió, retirándose lentamente. "Será una buena producción. Casi ya completamente vendida, según lo que oí. Buena suerte con la situación de Sarah."

"Oh, claro," Dijo John. Se había olvidado completamente de ello, pero pronto estarían anunciando su ruptura.

"¡Sherlock!" Llamó Sally desde la otra esquina. Apuntó a su reloj.

Sherlock le dio un asentimiento, y luego se giró hacía John. "Será mejor que me vaya."

"Está bien."

Solo se quedaron parados ahí, mirándose.

_No puedo decirlo._

_Yo tampoco._

_Es demasiado aterrador._

_Estoy petrificado._

_Se irá. Podremos superarlo._

_Trabajaremos. Un montón de trabajo. Pasará._

_No puedo hacerlo. Lo siento._

_No está bien. Lo siento también._

John sostuvo su mano. "Ha sido – realmente, un honor, Sherlock. Una de las mejores experiencias como actor de mi vida. Gracias."

Sherlock tomo su mano y la sacudió. "Ha sido mi honor, John. Por favor mantente en contacto."

"Lo haré. Haz lo mismo."

Sostuvieron la mano del otro por un momento, luego se soltaron. La mano de John se sintió helada, como sí la mano de Sherlock se hubiera convertido de inmediato en su nuevo estado preferido, y la ausencia de ella fuera una amarga negación.

Sherlock se giró y caminó hacía Sally, sus hombros un poco caídos.

_Oh Dios, No puedo._ "¡Sherlock!"

Se detuvo y volteó.

John abrió su boca, luego la cerró de nuevo, y solo pudo levantar una mano. Sherlock también levantó su mano en respuesta, luego se giró y siguió caminando. Desapareció en la esquina junto con Sally.

John estuvo parado ahí hasta que vio desaparecer el auto por la calle. Se desplomó contra el lado de una van cercana, la fuerza abandonando sus piernas. Alguien estaba hablándole pero no le importaba quien fuera, él no los escuchaba.

Sherlock miraba por la ventanilla del avión y contemplaba Toronto hasta que desapareció detrás de las nubes y no pudo ver más que blanco. Sally estaba tranquila en el asiento a su lado. Podía oír sus dedos en su BlackBerry, enviando correos, haciendo contactos, verificando las cosas en su nombre.

* * *

Sherlock soló miró. Miró la blancura impecable, el ardiente brillo del cielo, el azul que no difuminaba por la humedad, ahora borroso por la propia.

Sally tocó su brazo. Él la miró, una lagrima escapando para rodar por su mejilla. Sus ojos llenos de simpatía. "Lo sé," susurró. "Sé que duele."

Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Se dejó caer a un lado y Sally le rodeo los hombros con un brazo. Echó su cabeza hacía abajo y se quedaron en un bendito silencio, sin decir nada mientras que una mancha de humedad oscurecía su blusa bajo su cara.

* * *

Notas de las Traductoras:

Hola, soy Blaireau y tengo toda la culpa de que no hayamos subído antes. Pueden destinar todos sus pensamientos y maldiciones hacía mi persona. Lo siento, lo siento y lo siento, de verdad D: Bueno, a cambio vamos a subir un capitulo del Merman!Lock y el próximo capitulo es de Serpent así que probablemente esté pronto aquí :D

P.S.: Éste capítulo a diferencia de otros no contenía "Notas Claves" dejadas por la autora.

Hola, Soy Serpent y tengo que decir que cada vez amo más éste fic y fdksghsgpdbhjdñkhg. Sí, esa es mi intervención, pero tenía que decirlo :D


End file.
